Past transmigrations resurface
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After running from a mob of angry villagers, something inside of Naruto breaks, freeing some of the most powerful ninjas in history... Ashura s transmigrants! The Hokage gots worried and help him to heal... for some time. At the same time, Sasuke starts feeling some odd head pains adn black outs. What s happening? a little of Naruto s history with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is not mine

"Do you understand, Naruto? You are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki ended with his speech, making the boy more confused that before. He… he didn´t know. Was he the Kyuubi? Was he not? Did everybody see him like that? Like a… beast? He couldn´t understand, he couldn´t… he couldn´t… oh, he was blacking out. He was losing consciousness… or was he not? Something like that, but… he couldn´t see anymore. "Die for everyone you have killed, demon!"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled launching himself to put his body between the boy and the Shuriken, but then something just made it change it´s course. This surprised the silver haired ninja, when did Naruto learned that technique?

"Yes, impressive, demon fox. You are finally…"

"Shut your trap, you vermin" the bond ordered with a voice of authority that definitely didn´t belong to the usually cheerful idiot that Naruto was. His body posture also has changed. Now he had a good posture with his head held high, more fit for a warrior general than an Academy boy. "If you can´t tell the difference between a jailor and a prisoner, then you have no right to speak, least to me. Kieru"

"What did you say, you little idiot?!"

"Were you dead? Apart from a vermin, useless. I said Kieru" he smiled in an aggressive way. "Do I need to spell it for you? D-I-S-A-P-P-E-A-R" he crossed his arms. "and leave that scroll there. I don´t think I will need it, but apparently it can cause me a lot of trouble."

"You… I will show you to respect me, you little shit!"

"Mizuki, don´t!" Iruka was afraid. He recognized that voice from some time ago and it was no good news. Independent of whatever happened to Mizuki, it could harm Naruto, so he was more than willing to stop it. But with his injury, he was not fast enough to reach the Uzumaki in time. He dodged the attack coming from the white haired male with ease, kicking him at the same time, catapulting him towards a nearby tree. "Horrible. How did someone like you managed to be a shinobi?"

"Teme… you are finally showing your true nature, fox!"

"Ehhhh? I can be something out of your worst nightmares, but I´m not the fox" Naruto faded into the trees when his adversary got up again, making him look around himself. "I´m way worse than him" his voice resounded "It´s been a while… since I´ve tasted live again. I would like to taste a good combat too, but you are not the adequate opponent for me."

"Damn…"

"Naruto…" Iruka tried to call his favourite student again. "No… which one of the lunatics inside Naruto are you?" the other didn´t show himself immediately. "You are definitely not the water styled one, he is too lazy… the old man doesn´t like violence and the First used plants, so… you are the wind style expert!"

"What are you talking about, Iruka? There is no way this brat can be a wind style master! He is just an idiotic Academy student!" the silver haired one took off another shuriken from his back, ready to attack as soon as the younger shinobi does his move. It was just a little kid, after all. And one too stupid to even achieve the genin status.

"Shut up and don´t provoke him, you don´t know how scary his wind style…"

"Indeed I am" Mizuki felt something cutting into his flesh, faster and more painful than a kunai knife. It was a wind based attack that tore him apart, showing his bones. The man felt to the ground in a pool of his own blood, while the victorious one was smiling. "So fast… I finished him so fast… definitely a good for nothing…" he looked at his hands, that were dirty with a few drops of blood. "I… I have my hands dirty… I killed again… I can´t…"

"Iruka, I saw everything" the Hokage appeared too, looking at the ninja that was wiping his hands into the herbs. "Don´t worry about him, he is not death. You know that our guest here doesn´t like to kill."

"I can´t care less about Mizuki, I only want Naruto to be good" answered the Academy teacher.

"Yes, in a few minutes I will do something about the seals" Hiruzen sighed. "Just when I thought this wouldn´t happen again, someone goes and puts Naruto in a distressful situation" the old man grabbed the scroll. "Hummm… apparently he has been practising. Maybe I should examine him again later."

"¿Lord Hokage?"

"I´m just wondering if he was failing just because of his abundance of chakra and not for lack of skills… and thinking about the first time this happened"

-Flashback-

"Get him! Don´t let him scape!" Naruto was running from an angry mob that tried to kill him… on his own fucking birthday! The day was absolutely the worst. He turned to enter to an alleyway… but he found himself in an alley. The kid screamed and screamed, trying to get some help or find a new hiding place, but he was empty handed. The mob finally appeared and the fear won over him. The man on front raised a kunai, making him feel like fainting. He didn´t care wherever the help come, it has to come now…

"You won´t get away from this, demon" the drunk in the front announced. "Finally you will pay for all your sins…"

"Oh, and what did I do?" Naruto´s tone of voice suddenly changed. The boy´s eyes changed too. They were somehow… older. The eyes of an experienced shinobi. The mob took a step back, feeling the danger oozing out of this individual. "You know… you are very stupid to challenge a Senju clan leader confiding only in numbers."

"A Senju clan leader? JA! You are only a poor demon!"

"Since when?" he made some hand seals, putting some wind chakra into them. Suddenly a very sharp wind cut through them, leaving some fierce marks in their flesh. The mob felt to the ground, all of them completely harmless now. "Heh… now you will never mess with me again. I just hope that none of you are… are… I don´t like it when… when" then he saw his reflection in a broken glass on the floor. "What the hell?!" the surprise was enough to shock Naruto out of his unconscious state. "Eh? What…? What happened here?!"

-End of the Flashback-

"The next morning some villagers came to me saying that the demon tried to kill them" Sarutobi frowned. "I thought it was just them being exaggerated, but then you came to me saying that Naruto had a strange behaviour at the Academy"

"Yes" Iruka saw the blond. He was knocked out by Sarutobi a few minutes ago before he could regain his senses after attacking Mizuki. "Those idiots… they woke up something that should have stayed asleep."

-Flashback- 1-

"Mendokusei" Shikamaru said, going to the rooftop to take a nap where Iruka-sensei couldn´t see him. The Nara walked to his favourite place for cloud watching when… "Naruto? What are you doing in my place?"

"It´s too troublesome inside there" the blond answered yawning. His eyes were closed and his hands behind his head, to support it while he slept.

"What´s too troublesome?"

"Just being inside of there, listening to a horrible lecture… I prefer if I pass some time here, doing what I know I´m really good at" the Uzumaki turned a bit. "You are more than welcome to accompany you if you want."

"SHIKAMARU! NARUTO!" the teacher found them at that moment. "How many times do I have to tell this to you? You can´t leave the classroom until the class is over. And you are losing some important lectures that are going to come in the next exam. You should be there, if not you are going to fail… again for you, Naruto."

"Awwwwwww" the blond yawned again. His eyes were still closed. "I don´t know why I should go there. Or him" the Nara looked at him in amazement. Was that idiot blond really excusing him? "it´s obvious that those intellectual things are not going to enter to my thick and lazy head. He, obviously, already knows what you are teaching, so there is no need for him to attend your classes."

"What…?"

"Awwww, Mendokusei! You are interrupting a very good nap and that only has to happen when I´m on a battle or creating a perverted jutsu… now that I think about it, there is no Raizo now to probe them, how bad?" he turned. "I hope there is still a nice Uchiha in who prove them."

"Mendokusei? Since when do you say Mendokusei?" Iruka was surprised, but then an anime vein appeared in his head. "I don´t care, go back to class!" he tried to grab him, but his hand passed through him. "Why…"

"Oh, and this is my Water Style: A thousand illusion mirrors. Have a nice day searching for me"

"Hummmm"

-Flashback-2-

"Okay, you have an hour to answer all the questions! Do you have something to ask?" Iruka looked at everyone around the class. The kids begin to answer their exercises. As always, the one who had a problem was Naruto. The blond was panicking and murmuring something under his breath. "Naruto, is there a problem?"

"I… I don´t know! I don´t know anything in this! I… I know… I studied this before… but… but… I can´t remember how to do them!" he got up crying. "Where is Mada when I need him? Or Tobi-chan? They were the smart ones, they could explain that to me!"

"Ehhhhhhh?" Iruka was starting to think there was something very bad with his favourite student. The little blond was continuing to panicky, calling two specific persons. Tears came to his eyes. "Naruto… you have done a lot of stupid things and failed a lot of exams, I don´t think that one more…"

"I´m a failure!" a depressive cloud appeared around him, something that never happened before. The Uzumaki was all sunshine and smiles. "I´m an horrible learner! And a stupid gambler with horrible luck! My brother was right when he told me that I had to sit down to study what I learned… that that way it would stuck itself in my thick head."

"My thick head… my brother… Naruto, you don´t have a brother"

"Buahhhhhhh!" the crying intensified so much that Iruka had to take him outside the classroom. When he was out, the little blond escaped, doing some strange hand signs and making the trees taller.

"Ahhhhhh! Mokuton?!"

-Flashback-3-

"Naruto! Naruto! You are not getting away with skipping classes again" Iruka yelled as he searched for the blond around all the place. He found him sitting down in the roof, looking down at the class with a sad face. "Naruto, I finally found you? Why did you leave? This is normally your favourite class, you shouldn´t be running from it"

"It´s so sad"

"Hummm? What is so sad?" Iruka sat down besides him. Naruto´s attitude has gotten weirder and weirder with time. "Look, if you want to pass this class, then you have to…"

"I don´t know how to put it in words, how much I despise the use you now gave this gift" he sighed. "My father hoped for it to be a way to make peace, a way to unite us all together, not for it be a weapon in the wars of men."

"Naru…"

"This has to be his doing… but you also have a little bit of the blame" he stood up, sighing. "I felt to sad when I saw it the first time, in my brother… I can´t do something… or can I? To stop this madness…"

"Naruto, great joke, but…"

"Naruto? Who is Naruto?" the blond looked at him with genuine confusion on his eyes. "Well, I don´t really care how call me, address me as you like?"

"You… you can´t be… the Kyuubi?!"

"Kyuubi? If there is one being really named like that, it should attack whoever named it. Even the Bijuus had names, you know?" the child jumped and landed on his feet, something he haven´t achieved, not even in his best days.

"Okay, this has gotten too much weird" Iruka decided.

-End of the Flashback-

"Well, okay, that was definitely weird" the Academy teacher scratched his head. "I remember I brought Naruto to you a few days later, when the weirdness turned into creepiness. And I would never forget what you did…"

-Flashback-

"This is bad, the Kyuubi must be the cause" Hiruzen was passing from a side to other of the room. Naruto was unconscious on a chair, tied up with seals just to be sure the beast doesn´t do something when they were trying to mess with the seal. "I´m not as good with the mind jutsus as the Yamanaka, but I guess it could be enough…" the Hokage got to the young blond and put a hand on his forehead. "Iruka, prepare yourself to enter with me"

"But… but Hokage-sama…" the chuunin was completely surprised by his request. "Shouldn´t you take an escort of jonin and ANBU to fight the Kyuubi or…?"

"Right now, the most familiar people to Naruto should do it. His mindscape is fragile, if we let someone who is not familiar with him enter, then the beast would be able to take advantage of that and escape for real" Iruka nodded and grabbed the old man´s arms. "Now prepare to enter his mindscape."

"Okay" Iruka felt himself falling and then landing on somewhere full of water. They looked around. A sewer? Well, that speaks a lot about Naruto´s state.

"Come with me and don´t let my arm go… unless it´s necessary" they walked until a red light in the horizon stopped them. The Academy teacher felt his eyes go wide, it was the fox. The killer of his parents… in a big cage with a seal in the middle. It was lying on the water, letting some of it´s malevolent chakra leak around. "I…"

"Hummm, so some vermins have entered the place" the bijuu started, sounding terrified. "What are you two doing here? Wait, I know! You must have thought that I had something to do with my jailer´s strange behaviour! Jajajajajaja!"

"Are you… are you not?" asked Iruka, putting the good being of his student before the rage he felt towards the one he kept contained.

"Of course not! That should be you, humans, who have the fault! What am I?! The always-culprit?!" the huge vulpine rolled his eyes. "The mobs chasing him and no one around to help… it´s a miracle that just this happened."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"I´m just going to say that this mind is a little bit overpopulated this times" the monster smiled when he saw behind them. "And if you don´t think fast, you are going to know what´s happening in the most painful way"

"Hey, tell us…" Sarutobi moved the chuunin so fast that they were knocked on the ground. Iruka raised his head only to find a strange male there, with a fun filled expression. His dark brunette bangs felt to the end of his neck, where his old fashioned white kimono started. Over it there was an ancient looking samurai armour.

"Oh, two intruders in here" the man started. "They should know by now that they should not mess with me. Now you will face my wrath!"

"Awwww, Mendokusei" another person arrived. He was wearing a similar kimono, just blue with some ornaments based on water and no armour. He appeared to be too lazy to put one on him. "Couldn´t you have come any other day? I wanted to watch some clouds… if I ever get the light before this angry management needed case got it."

"I don´t need anger management classes! And respect your elders!"

"You are only what, ten or twelve generations older than me?"

"Enough! Let´s get this guys out here!"

"As you say" the older one made some hand signs and activated a wind jutsu, while the other just sighed before copying him, using a water style to disappear and attack. The two shinobi ducked and got out of the way.

"I think I know what´s happening" the Sarutobi said, breathing hard. "Thanks to all the abuses, Naruto had multiple personalities… some very messed up multiple personalities"

"Oh, it´s all, old man?" the anger management case attacked again, nearly slashing them. Unfortunately for them, another wind attack was going directly at their faces, along with a Water style that could kill them if the wind doesn´t. "Hey, you don´t mess up our fight! That you or the old man doesn´t want to fight doesn´t mean that we are the same!"

"Hey, you two! Leave them alone!" a very familiar figure was standing in front of the fallen Hokage and chuunin. "This way. They are not going to follow us in there."

"Thank you" Iruka said to their saviour… until he saw the face his leader made. "What…"

"Hashirama-sama?" asked Hiruzen. After all this years… was he really seeing his old sensei´s brother and beloved first Hokage of the village? The man smiled at them.

"Do I know you? Wait… are you Saru?" he hugged the old man. "Really? Little Saru has become an old man? And a Hokage? I can´t believe it!" the Senju let him leave. "I still remember when you were just a little genin and…"

"Iruka, this is Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage"

"Ummmm… yeah… but… what are you doing here?" the Academy teacher was more than confused. "What are you? And the nutcases outside?"

"What are we, heh? That´s a good question" the Shodaime put a hand on his chin. "Even I´m not so sure. If I have to guess, I would say that we are echoes… echoes of past lives the this soul lived. We are here because… he needs protection. But we are not very good at that" he sighed. "Specially those two. They are fighting for the light all the time"

"Fighting for the light?"

"Fighting for the control of the body we are currently living in" he smiled in a sheepish way. "In our defence, it could be much worse. This soul has reincarnated so many times that is a wonder that only four of us awakened."

"Ahhhhhhhh" now they understand. Naruto called for help and, as he didn´t receive it from the outside, he awakened some of it inside of his mind. Wait… "Hey, you have gotten Naruto into a lot of trouble. Because you always got the light he couldn´t listen to class and fail at least five tests…"

"In fact, the one that failed those tests was me" the Shodaime admitted, scratching his nape. "So… sorry… I never was one to study, I was more like… motivating and learning on the field? Yes… that I am" he continued looking awkward. "You… you don´t remember what I say, right?"

"That you said that you were an idiot gambler? Yes, I remember. Not the image I have from the First Hokage, but… well at least was true" Iruka crossed his arms. "Now, you got worse grades than Naruto and… who are Tobi and Mada?"

"Oh, I was… calling my brother Tobirama and my best friend Madara" they looked at him in disbelieve. "It is true! Madara and I were best friends before he went crackers and left the village. Tobi… Tobirama used to teach me maths before he grew up into an strict dictator. And Madara helped me resolve the Academy´s first textbooks. He stood night by night besides me, explaining me each problem and… sometimes twice or trice."

"Then I congratulate him into not losing it before the Valley of End" the chuunin turned around. "And the nutcases?"

"The wind Styled one is Senju Nobunaga. He used to be called Nobunaga of the demonic wind and was a famous Senju clan leader. They said that in his days on the battlefield he defeated armies without killing one single man… in fact in his whole life he only had one confirmed kill, Uchiha Shinobu, the Uchiha clan leader" Hashirama lifted another finger. "And the other is Hotaru, another Senju clan leader. He was born to a clan head that married a Nara princess for an alliance, that why he is so… mendokusei. He practically invented Water Style."

"And those famous ninjas are tormenting Naruto because they are his past lives, no?" Sarutobi scratched his chin. "How did you put them to sleep again?"

"I don´t know" admitted the Shodaime, frowning. "But I know someone that could help us! He doesn´t like being in the light very much, he says the world corrupted chakra, but… he is the first one and knows the deepest secrets of chakra. We need to go deeper into this mind to find him. This way" he started walking into the darkness. When they were almost in complete darkness… "Hey, old man! We want to talk to you!"

"You are loud, just like I was in my youth" answered the man. He looked young, but his wise eyes contradicted his image. "I´m Ootsutsuki Ashura, son of the Rikkudo Sennin" he introduced himself. "You are the young ninja I talked once, no?" Iruka nodded. Even if it wasn´t Naruto´s voice he could recognize the wisdom tone. "Then you should know what I think"

"Yes, but… it´s not your body! It´s Naruto´s and you all are trying to take it from him!" Iruka yelled and the man smiled. "Please help us return it to him."

"Come with me, if you listen to me I will tell you what to do" Ashura started walking towards the light. "In the first place, my grandmother was the only being with chakra. After defeating her, my father and uncle shared chakra and has children who inherited that trait. It was created to connect people, a tool for peace… not what you have now" he continued walking. "My brother rebelled, my older brother Indra. He wanted power and corrupted chakra into the weapon you think it is now. He didn't need our family, just… his Sharingan and his madness"

"Sharingan?"

"Yes, Sharingan. According to what I say, his descendants inherited it… and his curse of hatred" Ashura stopped in front of the cage that contained the Kyuubi. "Kurama"

"Hummm? What do you think you are doing, brother?" the fox answered. "They are as corrupted as Indra-niisama, they don´t deserve your help."

"Kurama-niisama…"

"Kurama?" asked the two shinobi.

"Yes, Kurama is his name. And he is my brother, as well as the other bijuu" Ashura extended a hand towards the creature. "Indra was first born from our mother, then my father created the bijuu from his chakra, then I was born… and even if I was the youngest, I became clan leader… before Indra´s madness ripped our family apart" he got closer to the huge vulpine. "He promised that nothing would stop him, not even death"

"Not even…?"

"Why do you think those brats are here?" the fox glared at them. "At our father´s deathbed, our two brothers made a promise. Indra nii-sama promised that he would reincarnate himself over and over again until he got what he wanted, to control the world. And Ashura promised that if Indra came back, he would too. In all the ages, the reincarnations of Indra have caused havoc in the world and the ones of Ashura stopped them."

"That means that…"

"Yes, if Ashura has reincarnated again, it means that Indra-niisama is not far away" the fox yawned. "We are going to be needed pretty soon to fight alongside him against the evil, the true evil" he glared at them. "But you don´t care! Because to you we are mere weapons and monsters to be used!"

"Should I say sorry? You killed my parents, so…"

"I didn´t want to break lose in the village! That masked man controlled me into doing it. I haven´t seen eyes like those since" his eyes widened. "Since Madara Uchiha"

"Madara? What does Madara has to do with this?"

"Can´t you see it, Hashirama?" Ashura looked at him in disbelieve. "He was Indra´s reincarnation in your time."

"Then Indra…"

"Nope, he was a nutcase on his own… but he wasn´t as nuts as some of his previous lives" Kurama made a gagging sound. "There was one who liked to put his enemies in stakes and impal them, another that…"

"Okay, okay! Great, Madara is normal compared to his past lives, sheesh. We don´t need an explanation" the Shodaime crossed his arms. "And weren´t we here to get something? We are running out of time, Mendokusei and the anger management case should be here by any moment."

"Yeah, right" Ashura turned to his brother. "Kurama-niisan, we need a way to repair the cracks in this mind, even the ones that allow us to stay here."

"Why should we? I missed you, little brother, and am very comfortable having someone here that really understands me" he yawned. "Besides, the brat´s parents weren´t very nice to me, specially his mother. She had an horrible personality, I couldn´t stand her."

"She was my descendant, one of the last of them after the Senju clan and Uzumaki clan were almost exterminated."

"And that was the only reason I didn´t try to turn her mad"

"Please, nii-sama"

"Okay, okay, here" the Kyuubi handed him a shinny scroll. "Father developed a jutsu to heal this kind of madness, even before you developed even more his healing jutsus. It´s a seal and it has to be placed where the rupture happened. That should be… there" a shinny crack was shown. Suddenly a wind based attack nearly collided with them, stopping in the Kyuubi seal. "You better hurry or they will end you."

"Okay" Ashura handed Sarutobi the seal. "We will protect you, you have to put the seal in there. We should disappear once the jutsu is complete. Hurry up" the Ootsutsuki suddenly was enveloped in a chakra cloak. "I can use all chakra natures"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like you say, I´m not used to steal lives. I want my children to live their own lives, decide on their free will, even if there is a danger in the horizon" one of his tails got up, forming a sphere of fire natured chakra. "I trust them… and I trust Naruto. Now go!"

"Thank you, Ashura-sama"

-End of the Flashback-

"That way we stopped this madness… but thank to this traitor it began again" Iruka kicked his fallen ex companion. "I couldn´t even believe that I saw that guy again… the wind styled anger management case."

"So you say" Hiruzen got down and analysed the seal inside of Naruto´s head. "It´s fine, the seal is still in it´s place. I don´t think this can happen again, but… to be sure we will have to watch him" suddenly, Naruto got up. "Hello, Naruto"

"Hello… ehhh… Iruka-sensei, I…"

"Whatever Mizuki said, it was a lie as big as a house. You are Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha and nothing will make me change my opinion" he smiled to his student. "Besides, I know you better than anyone and I know that you are not the beast. I´m proud of you and I will ever be, ever."

"Tha… thank you" the blond got a little bit red. "Hey, do you want to see the jutsu I mastered?"

"Of course, we both would like to see it"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" they clapped when they saw the clones materializing. "It´s amazing, don´t you think so, ttebayo?!"

"It´s great, Naruto"

"Yes" the Hokage picked up the scroll. Well, at least this proved that he was right. Naruto couldn´t do the bunshin just because he had too much chakra for that simple jutsu. "I think this is enough o let you graduate, don´t you think, Iruka?"

"Yes!" Iruka took off his own band and passed it to Naruto. "Congratulations!"

-In the Uchiha compound-

"Auch! My head is pounding" Sasuke got up from his bed, getting to his kitchen to drink some water while the pounding passed. He took a look at his hitai ate, the one he got that same day and grunted. Then his glass felt to the floor. "I can feel you… I can feel you, Nobunaga!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we really let Naruto and Sasuke to be together? And without telling Kakashi about… the problem" Iruka shuddered as he talked to the Hokage. He was very worried for his favourite student, the blond didn´t know how dangerous he can be when losing control over to his past incarnations. Putting him with the raven was one thing when those crazy idiots were sealed, but now it was another thing. And Sasuke… those psychos were aggressively anti Uchiha. Besides, he was starting to wonder if Sasuke wasn´t going to have the same problem soon.

"Iruka, they are going to be fine. And if he shows any symptom like the one Naruto had, we have the jutsu to fix it" the Hokage assured. Personally, he thought it was more probably that the one with the problem was Itachi because of the power in his eyes, but then again, the boy didn´t display a hateful behaviour. In fact, he was very loving.

"And what´s going to happened if… that… happens on a mission"

"Let´s cross that bridge when we came to it" a knock on the door was heard and the jounin senseis arrived to receive their assigned teams. Kakashi and him have already talked about his candidates to apprentices this year… well, not everything about them. "Kakashi, wait a second, please"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" the silver haired man turned around. He waited until everybody else was out of the room. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes…" the Sarutobi was now uncomfortable. "A few years ago… Naruto had some sort of… changes" the younger raised an eyebrow. "It doesn´t have anything to do with the Kyuubi, but… the mistreatment he was victim had some kind of… side effect…"

"Are you telling me my sensei´s son have some kind of disability thanks to that stupid idiots?" the jounin now was pissed. He wanted nothing else but to grab his sword and cut some heads in the name of Minato sensei and Kushina.

"Don´t worry, I put a seal on him to fix the damage, everything is alright now… but during a mission it might fail. You have to be very careful."

"And the Kyuubi? It doesn´t take an advantage of that"

"That is more an advantage to us concerning him" commented Iruka, who was in the room too. "Hokage-sama, I need to go now. I´m already late for my speech in front of the boys and… well" he looked at the jounin. "Just be careful. Please, Kakashi? Last night Mizuki made the seal break and everything got hectic. Thanks the Sage that Sandaime-sama repaired it…"

"I will" answered him with sincerity. He left towards the academy too, following the chuunin. Iruka entered in the classroom and gave his students the usual words. He even calmed down Naruto, keeping his watch on him. For his part, Sasuke was doing his best to ease the headache that the loudmouth´s voice was causing him. His problem was getting worse and worse with time, he even started to hear some voices in his head.

"Kill him"

"Yes, kill him"

"Revenge will be mine after all… kill him!"

"That despicable chakra… it´s them!" a creepy laugh sounded in his head. "Kill them now!"

"Shut up" he ordered, keeping his lips closed. Kakashi, who was observing everything, wondered on what was happening with his new team. Sasuke looked as if he was having a headache, Naruto was too brash and Sakura… she was just a fangirl. They seem to be a dysfunctional team.

"The jounin must be presenting themselves after lunch, maybe I can…" Kakashi pulled out his book, ready to sleep a few hours, but the dirty material was pulled out of his face by someone. "What…?"

"You can´t sleep at work… Kakashi sensei" a very displeasured Iruka said, putting his hands on his hips. "You were suppose to be keeping an eye on those two, specially Naruto."

"You really have a soft spot for him, no?"

"Yes, he is my favourite student and I would like it if he gets better with a sensei that actually helps him, not with a lazy bun" he answered sincerely, making the other shudder at the anger in his eyes. Had Kushina possessed him? He didn´t want to know. "We have already told you why Naruto is so…"

"Yes, I know, I need to keep an eye on him" the silver haired man got up. The academy teacher glared at him. "Hey, calm down. Believe it or not, I have a good reason to train and protect Naruto."

"And what could it be? I´m the closest to him and I believe Sandaime-sama…"

"Well, Sandaime-sama had a good reason to put me as his teacher" he sighed. Maybe he should get over it and tell him everything to make the brunette trust in him. "I… was a student of his father´s" Iruka opened his eyes. This was the first time someone even mentioned Naruto´s parents to him. "Yes, he was my jounin sensei. After my father died his parents were the closest I had to parents, I… I want to repay them for that."

"Hummm… I never met them, but according to what are you saying, they must have been good people. His mom must have been very sweet to you for you to cherish her like that too" Kakashi sweat dropped, remembering all the beating from Kushina.

"Ye… yes" he swallowed a bit.

"Just don´t go easy on him, he needs a strong hand to get better… ah, and if there are any problems, tell me. I will tell the Hokage and we will fix them"

"He told me it was not the fox, but… was that true?"

"Yes, it´s not the fox. I was there when he examined Naruto and can vouch for that" he sighed "Although, you have to be careful. Under the right circumstances he can be as dangerous as the Kyuubi himself."

"Fine" the jounin waited some more time to show himself. At first he couldn´t find anything bad with either of the boys on his team, they seem entirely normal. But after the introductions the emo started suffering of more headaches. The idiot, surprisingly, had some of them too… at the same time. That was definitely weird. He decided to wait until his bell test, only to find out… "One thousand years of pain"

"Ouchhhhhh!" when Naruto landed his eyes changed. "How you dare to do this to me?! I will teach you a lesson for this!"

"What?" in his hands wind chakra started to accumulate. Kakashi was amazed, he has never seen a genin that was able to manipulate an element so well, let alone wind style. The well formed shurikens of pure energy and sharp wind looked menacing. He put his book away. "Okay, I will be serious too."

"Chst, as if you were able to defeat me" the shurikens were launched. The former ANBU immediately noticed that the clumsy style of the blond was replaced with one of a very experienced warrior, a ninja who have seen many battlefields, something no genin, not even a prodigy one, was capable of.

"Who are you?" he questioned the person in front of him. He was ready to use any kind of no lethal jutsu he had to stop him.

"Who do you think?"

"Well, I see Naruto"

"But you are talking to Nobunaga… ¡Nobunaga of the demonic wind!" he continued his attacks, until he grabbed his head in pain. "No… No! I need more time! I can defeat him! Just a little more time!"

"More time?" now Kakashi was confused. Maybe… maybe this was what the Hokage was talking about when he said that Naruto had some troubles caused by the mistreating. Had he developed a multiple personality disorder thanks to the village´s attitude towards him? "Naruto, are you…?"

"Hummm, what happened?" he asked a bit dizzy. His teacher disappeared, deciding to continue with the examination before going to the Hokage and telling him about his encounter with Nobunaga. Sasuke, for his part, was trying to stay hidden and think with the horrible migraine that he had. One of the voices was louder than the others.

"Kill him! He is there! KILL HIM! KILL NOBUNAGA!"

"Shut up!" finally he got them under control, ready to attack Kakashi. He barely touched the bells, ending up on the floor. For a few minutes his mind went blurry and the next thing he knew, Kakashi was countering a lightning chakra attack with his own. he went away went the technique stopped working and try it again. He couldn´t do it… he didn´t even know how he did it. "So weird…"

"That was all you have?"

"No" he made some hand signs and released a fire attack. this surprised the Copy ninja, a genin who could use two chakra natures? This wasn´t normal. Either of them. He used another tactic and buried Sasuke to the throat, only managing to make him angrier. The back of his head was hurting, more voices joined to the fight, shouting names and claiming revenge for the humiliation. Luckily, the test ended before he could lose his grip to them.

"Okay, we begin our missions tomorrow morning, report to the Hokage mountains at eight" he disappeared as soon as possible and went directly to the Sandaime, who was signing papers. "I think we have to talk"

"I guess you found out why we were so worried about Naruto" he put his writing stuff away. "Kakashi… I don´t know how this happened, but…"

"I think you do know how this happened" he said with spiteful tone. Memories of his late sensei, his teammates and Kushina raced through his head, this was definitely not what they would have wanted for the blond kid, specially Minato. He sacrificed everything for this village and how they pay him? Making his son go nuts. "The village mistreated him and now he has another personality"

"Another perso… which of them did you met?"

"Which of them? He has more than one?" a nod made him collapse on the floor. Just how much damage has this village done to his sensei´s child? "How many of them?" then he decided to be more specific. "How many personalities does he has?"

"Apart from Naruto himself? Four"

"Four!" the jonin was about to have a hearth attack. "I thought it was strange when I met the wind style prodigy earlier, but I would have never believed that… four" he covered his face. "Oh, for the Sage, I´m sorry, Minato-sensei, I should have kept an eye on that child. Or better, I should have slayed whoever…"

"Kakashi, calm down, please" Sarutobi passed him a fresh cup of tea, which he emptied in a second. "Naruto´s condition is not so bad, he is in control of all of them… most of the time" he sighed. "But you are right, we need to monitor him so he doesn´t get worse. You, as his sensei and the person who is most interested in his wellbeing, have to help us with that" the silver haired jonin now was completely serious. "I need you to report to me every time something strange happens in the trainings."

"Understood" the former ANBU got to his feet. "Just out of curiosity, who else know?"

"Iruka, he was the first one to notice his odd behaviour and brought the problem to me out of concern" the Hatake nodded. Now he knew why the Academy instructor was so protective of the Uzumaki.

"And his personalities…"

"They are all odd" Hiruzen massaged his temples. "You already know Nobunaga… let´s call him the number one. He has some rage control issues, but he is not prone to kill" Really? Kakashi thought. From his point of view, that one was dangerous. "Yes, he hates killing" the silver haired man did not believe him. "Okay, next one is a water style master with serious laziness problem… like a Nara"

"Seriously, a lazy Uzumaki?"

"More like a lazy Senju, but… well, the following one is… an idiot" he glared at the photo of the First Hokage in his wall as if he had all the fault. "He loves gambling and couldn´t solve the simplest math problem the academy has… just tell him to fade away and he will do" he turned his gaze away from Hashirama. "The last one is… melancholic. He doesn´t come out much. I think he doesn´t like the world we live in."

"Does he cause any problems?"

"Only if you don´t like riddles" he looked out of the window. "Kakashi, there is… more to it than the damage done by the village. Naruto is a very important person… not only to our village but to the whole world. You can´t possibly let him lose himself to the likes of the past"

"I don´t know what…"

"Just please, watch him and don´t let the others take over" Sarutobi looked at him with a desperate look. "I placed a seal in him to avoid that, but seals aren´t perfect. They will get out from time to time and then… you have to be prepared."

"I´m prepared for everything, Lord Hokage, more if it is to help Naruto" and he left.

-A few days after the conversation-

"I hate cats!" Naruto yelled, trying to stop the rabid cat from scratching out his face. His other his must not be happy either, but at least they weren´t acting, so Kakashi labelled it a success. They gave the cat back and the Uzumaki started complaining about not being able to go on real missions. The Hokage tried to explain it to him, but he was not listened. In the end, he decided to give the boy what he wanted.

"Okay, Naruto, I will give you what you want" he said. Everything was going to be alright, after all Naruto had the help of a Kage, a nearly divine being and two powerful weirdos. Iruka threw him a concerned look. After the report given to them about Sasuke´s strange behaviour and the break out of Nobunaga, he thought that the least his favourite student needed was to get out of the village. "I will give you a C rank"

"Lord Hokage…"

"They are going to be fine, believe me" he made a sign. "Bring Tazuna in" an old man holding a bottle that reeked of alcohol get in, looking down at them. Iruka gulped, it was better not to press any of Naruto´s past lives buttons. "This is your client, Tazuna-san. He is a bridge builder from the Land of Waves" Sarutobi explained. "You have to protect him until his bridge is complete."

"Really? This brats are the ones that will protect me? I don´t think they can, specially the one with the stupid face" he looked at the Uzumaki, making both the jonin and the chunin in the room prepare to stop whatever attack comes his way. "Hey, blondie, are you really a ninja?"

"Yes and…" Kakashi grabbed him before he launched himself. Inside the enraged genin´s mind, Ashura was trying to do some damage control by calming down Nobunaga while Hashirama restrained him. They were so concentrated in that, that they never realised that Hotaru was getting closer to the light.

"Calm down, Naruto"

"Hump!" Hotaru raised his hands, ready to take control when it was needed. For some reason he thought that soon it was going to be like that.

-Later-

"You are fine" Kakashi bandaged the genin after being witness of the great regenerative power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Kurama nii-sama according to Ashura, but the others liked to call him Ashura´s plushy because of the two´s habit to cuddle against each other to sleep). They continued travelling. That´s when Naruto threw his kunai and Zabuza attacked. The blond was scared… so scared… but he wasn´t going to…

" _Mendokusei_ " the word resounded in his mind, startling him for a moment. " _Yes, that brat who believes himself a water style master is just a beginner. Stupid jonin that couldn´t take him in two minutes_ " was that a yawn? Why did it suddenly sounds as if he had Shikamaru on his head. " _Let me take care of him_ "

"Naruto, what…" Sasuke had to refrain from grabbing his head and moaning out in pain. One of the voices in the back of his head started yelling. HOTARU! THAT BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM! IMPALL HIM IN MY BLODDY GARDEN OF PAIN! HOTARU! "Damn…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sorry to interrupt" yawned the Uzumaki, looking bored. "Well, not really, but this troublesome fight was taking so long that I decided to end it for you, brats" he covered his face with his sleeve, as if he was not wearing a jumpsuit, but a kimono. "This is going to be such a drag."

"Such a drag? Brats?" the missing nin couldn´t understand anything. This was a genin talking, a GENIN! Who did he thought he was? "Do you know who I am? I´m the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza! I killed more people than you can count before you were even old enough to leave your diapers… I killed all my classmates in the Academy!" he announced, laughing. "Do you really think you can take me?"

"Humm, big deal, you managed to overpass a bunch of brats" he continued. "Just what I thought… a beginner"

"Be… beginner?" now he was pissed. No, beyond pissed. A Konoha genin dared to call him a beginner? He was going to show him. "You insolent brat" he made some hand signs and prepared one of his jutsus. "Prepare, kid, because your live will end here!" the blond was not surprised. "Why don´t you cry? I will kill you quickly if you beg for mercy! There is no way you can escape my Water style."

"Water Style?" his smile turned wicked. "Water Style?" his hand lowered until both his hands were together. "Kid, that´s not Water Style" he made quickly hand signs, the same Zabuza did. A dragon trice the other´s high raised, ready to strike. "This is a Water Style"

"Ho… how…" before Zabuza could even make the question, the dragon attacked and crushed his, sending him flying towards a tree, much to Kakashi´s amazement. The hit hurt like hell, he was even sure that the brat broke some bones. He quickly got up, promising himself never to underestimate a genin again. he surely was one of the Academy´s prodigies.

"Where did Naruto learn to do that?" asked Sakura in a whisper. Sasuke, for his part, was gritting his teeth, not only because of the pain, but the frustration was worse. Weaker… he was weaker than death last Naruto. So weak that now he was being protected by him. HOTARU… oh the voice was getting stronger… HOTARU….

"I gave to give it to you, kid, you are strong" the demon of the mist got to his feet. "More than any other genin I have encountered… but I´m not going to let a little brat humiliate me." He made more hand signs. "I´m burying you here"

"Awwwww, mendokusei, you didn´t accept defeat even once I have shown you my strenght" Zabuza cut him in half, only to find that it was an illusion… a very good illusion generated by the water in the air. "A Water Style that is also a genjutsu?"

"Yes, my Thousand Water Mirrors Jutsu" many splitting images of him appeared near the missing nin. "Try to find me"

"I will just slash them all before killing you" he cut another one.

"Wrong answer" a hand sign. "Kai!" many water senbons formed from around and pierced different parts of him. Zabuza screamed in pain, something that the Water style master didn´t like. He never liked pain, in any form. Or killing and slaughtering… but he also wanted… "Get a grip of yourself, if not you will lose the light"

"Lose the light?" Kakashi finally recovered and ran to his side. "Who are you?"

"Hotaru…" was the only answer he got. He was wavering, he needed to get a grip of himself fast or… he felt his back touch water, the light getting away from him. Hotaru moved, hugging himself. The pain brought back bad memories, very bad memories of his childhood that made the real Naruto get control again. Ashura approached to him quickly and gave him a hand, which he took. Outside, the Hatake was putting Naruto out of danger, unconscious. Then he activated the Chidori, ready to strike the mist shinobi dead… but a masked ninja did it first.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura walked over to them when the ANBU left with Zabuza´s body, along with a very pale Sasuke and Tazuna, who looked with amazement at the blond. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, I think it´s just chakra exhaustion"

"He was amazing!" the bridge builder declared before anyone else could add something. "I retire everything I said about his face! He is truly a good shinobi!" this were like stakes shot directly at the Uchiha´s pride, wounding it. "I feel safer now."

"Hummm" he put Naruto on his back. "Let´s go to Tazuna´s house, there I can take a good care of him. Fast" they moved quickly. While he walked, Kakashi was thinking about what just happened. So finally another of his dear student´s personalities appeared, eh? First Nobunaga, now Hotaru... which was the next? And what with that hunter ninja? It was as if… that´s it! He was rescuing Zabuza! He had to use all his self-control not to go hunt them himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you teach Naruto all those Water Styles?" asked Sasuke, wondering if he should ask the jonin to train himself. "Can you teach me some?"

"What? No, I don´t know where he picked it up" it was real, he had no idea where the hell Hotaru learned to do some Water Styles he has never seen in his life. In fact, he haven´t either seen them on the library or places like that. What the hell was happening?

"Hummm…"

"But I know some amazing lightning styles that I can teach you, there is no need to hurry" LIGHTNING STYLE! THE BEST! One of the voices screamed in Sasuke´s mind, which made him uncomfortable again.

"That sounds fine" the Uchiha continued walking, trying to get rid of the sensation. They finally arrived at the place Tazuna called home. Naruto awoke after a few minutes, feeling like shit. Surprisingly, he couldn´t remember what he was doing or the techniques he used to get rid of Zabuza.

"You don´t know? How could you possible don´t know?!" Sakura raised her fist and smacked her injured teammate on the head. The dobe screamed.

"Auch, Sakura-chan, that hurts" he rubbed his forehead. "I… am not sure why… but I don´t know what I did, ttebayo" he continued to rub his head, thinking more. Ou, that made his head hurt too. "I… this is not the first time something big happens and I awoke not knowing what happened. With that bastard Mizuki happened the same."

"You simply don´t remember that? How could that be possible?"

"I don´t know" Kakashi frowned. Naruto was unaware of his problem, but how long it was going to take for him to start suspecting? Thanks the Sage he was an idiot. A very big idiot. Inari entered that moment to tell them how Gato was invincible and Naruto got up to shout at him. Ummm, apparently this kid could surely motivate someone.

-Later-

"Tree walking, tree…" Sasuke was trying to complete the exercise away from Naruto for a moment. He put his foot on the trunk again only for his vision to go black. The voices were… were…

"Tree walking, ehhh? You cannot do that at your age?" the one talking stretched his body. "Spoiled brat. Let me teach how it´s done" he ran towards the tree and got to the cup, perfectly attaching himself to the wood via chakra. "Yes… Raizo-sama is still the King, baby. Yes!"

"Raizo?" Kakashi appeared in that moment, with a stern look. Was Sasuke going insane too? "Sasuke, what´s going on?"

"Oh, look what we have here, a useless shinobi with something that is kind of useful" he raised his hands, feeling them itchy for some blood. "You should know, kid, that in this world only the powerful live, the weaker, like you… or obey, or die"

"I´m not weaker than a genin. And if you really think so, maybe you should get stronger first."

"I´m strong… that´s why I´m going to kill you!" suddenly a very strong Fire Style was thrown at him. Kakashi barely made it out with his life, making the other laugh. He pulled his headband up, opening his Sharingan eye. This man… was not Sasuke… or was he? His chakra was completely different, strong, experienced… dark. He could even see the bloodlust oozing out of it. "Jajajaja! Now you know why you should not fight me!"

"Who are you?" he asked, pulling out a kunai. "You are not Sasuke, where is him? Were you sent by Gato?"

"Me? Send by a stupid little shit like that Gato? Please, I haven´t gotten so low yet" he said. "And Sasuke… I guess he is sleeping, I don't know nor care. I have been trapped inside of here for enough time for me to desire he goes missing."

"You doesn´t seem very found of him"

"Not at all"

"And you? When were you born? After the Uchiha massacre?" the other´s fists tightened. Sharingan eyes activated in a very distinctive pattern, something that put the jonin under alert. When did Sasuke achieve his Mangekyo? "Did I hit a nerve? Was I right?"

"Where is Hotaru?" asked Raizo, changing the issue. "I haven´t had a good encounter with him in years, now I´m in the mood to kill and my worst enemy should be the first one" he smiled. "Yes, I will do so."

"Why Hotaru?"

"Because he pisses me off" then something came to his mind, making him smirk. "He and that Naruto kid are very alike. In fact, they are so close that it is a wonder that they didn´t act the same" he chuckled sadistically. "Hotaru uses a mask, I know that well. He acts as if nothing was worth his time, as if nothing affected him, but he is so wounded that a half-eaten pig is in better shape than him" Kakashi looked at him with curiosity. "He was abused when young by his father and stepmother, never recovered from that. And the Senju… they could be more evil than us when wanted."

"He doesn´t have a father… or parents"

"You sure?" suddenly he started shaking, his Sharingan banishing from his eyes. "No… You can´t awake now! I need more time! I need to kill!" he moved around, trying to keep control of his body. "NOOOOO!"

"Sasuke?" the Hatake got closer, looking at the genin that now was laid on the floor in front of him. "Are you alright? Sasuke?"

"Ummm… Kakashi-sensei? What happened?"

"Nothing, you just… need a rest" he laid the genin on his back. The raven shut his eyes, feeling extremely tired for some reason. Kakashi sat down by him, feeling suspicious. Maybe once they got back he should talk to Lord Hokage and find out what exactly was happening with this genin.

-At the bridge-

"You won´t escape" Haku was about to finish the blond, making Sasuke jump in front of the blond. He prepared himself to be pierced… only for him to black out. His body suddenly covered up in lightning chakra and make a mid-air complete spin, rejecting all the senbon. "What?"

"You should have messes with someone else… loser" the lightning user had a red eyes with an strange pattern that made Haku tremble. There was no way that this was the same genin he was defeating just a minute before. "And look who is here, little Nobunaga" he raised one of his very sharp lightning chakra enhanced arms. "Should I kill you now? For good old times sake"

"I don´t know what you are talking about, dattebayo!"

"You don´t? You don´t remember me? The great Shinobu Uchiha… forgotten by the same man he had his worst battles?" he raised an eyebrow. "Then say your prayers, because you are not going to life."

"Teme, there is no way that I die before being Hokage!" Shinobu lowered his arms, but a wind styled attack intercepted him. The blond got up with a serious expression. "For good old times, you said? Sure, Shinobu-chan, I will defeat you again for good old times sake."

"Call me chan ever again…"

"What are you going to do, fried brain?"

"This, air head!" the engaged into a battle that to Haku´s eyes was too great to be two newly genin´s. He started to get worried about Zabuza, but a lightning hit his mirrors, leaving him injured, with burn marks, on the floor. His body moved as if a real lightning hit him, rendering him unable to move. Shinobu stopped at his cries, Nobunaga in front of him. "Oooohhhh, sweet sounds of pain!" he licked his lips. "Yours should be even better!"

"Mine? You won´t be able to hear them… because I will always defeat you!" the fog was clearing. Kakashi finally made out the bodies of his students directing to each other with Kage level lethal jutsus in their hands, about to kill each other. The immobilized Zabuza behind him couldn´t do anything but stare in awe. Were this really genin? "How about we settle this now, once and for all?"

"I sounds just fine to me" the approached each other, charging their techniques even more. It was a terrifying sight.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Kakashi had to run to stop them mid-air, which actually hurt. Both genin seemed confused for a moment, who dared to interrupt their epic clash. They didn´t have time to figure it out, the felt to the ground unconscious. Kakashi was going to look at them, but then Gato and his goons arrived. Maybe me should discuss this later… in Konoha… with the Hokage… and an army of ANBU surrounding the place.

Hello! I got some inspiration for this chapter out of the anime and added some of my personal ideas to them. And... Guess what´s happening to Sasuke? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"You are saying that… Sasuke acted strange during your trip to the Land of Waves" Sarutobi said, knocking his head to the side. Strangely for the jounin, Iruka was there. The chuunin was staring into the nothingness, thoughtful. For his part, the Academy teacher was wondering if his worst nightmare became true. That Sasuke, other of his dear student, was possessed by voices of the past. "This is bad. We knew that there was a possibility, but… Sasuke! We thought that it was Itachi who had the problem!"

"Itachi… what problem? What are you talking about?" asked the jounin sensei. He came here to talk about the recently found alternative personality of the genin of the year, but the Hokage didn´t seem surprised at all.

"Kakashi… I´m pained to say that this was not a surprise for us. What happened to Sasuke can be… related in some way to Naruto´s condition" he opened his mouth to talk, but no one saw it under the mask and the old man continued talking. "For now, it´s very important for you to bring him here and cure this… the sooner the better"

"And Naruto?" he was worried for his sensei´s child too. If there was some way to cure his ailment too, he wanted him receive the same help as his other student. "Couldn´t he be helped too?"

"We already gave him a seal, we can´t do it two times a person" explained Hiruzen, getting up. "Bring the Uchiha here, tell him it´s important."

"Right away" he searched for his team. They were in Ichiraku, just where he left them after the mission. Sasuke already finished his bowl and was about to leave. He appeared into a puff of smoke, surprising the genin. "Hello, guys. I was walking in the road of life and wondered what my favourite genin were doing…"

"Liar" Naruto and Sakura said, but continued their meals without making much more trouble. The blond piled up one more plate. "Do you want any, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Eh? No, thank you" the man lifted his hands, trying to stop him. "I was looking for Sasuke" the Uchiha looked at him in disbelieve. "The Hokage send me for you, he wants to have a private chat with you, Sasuke-kun"

"Hummm? What does the old man want with the teme?" now the Uzumaki was curious. And there were not many things as troublesome as a curious Uzumaki.

"Maybe he wants to talk to me about my outstanding performance in our last mission" the Uchiha bragged. Inside, he was fuming about remembering that. The one that impressed everyone in the last mission was the knucklehead of his teammate and that made him feel… anger. No, it was more than anger. Darker too.

"Teme…"

"See you later, loser" the two ninjas walked away. Naruto and Sakura saw them until they disappeared, the boy suddenly losing all his interest in his beloved ramen, something that never happened before. Even the girl was a bit shocked, what did the Hokage want with her beloved Sasuke-kun? He never showed as much interest in him as he showed the Naruto-baka there.

"What do you think they want, dattebayo?" asked her teammate. She only shook her shoulders, concentrated in her meal. She didn´t want to get into troubles. "Old man…"

"What, Naruto? Another one?" the owner of the ramen stand offered, as fond of the idiotic blond as always. "Pork or Miso?"

"No, I´m done for the night, ttebayo" he pulled some money from his stupid frog purse, enough to cover his enormous meal. Then he got up, leaving his pile of dirty dishes there. "Thank you for the meal! As always, your food was the best! I will come back soon!"

"Come whenever you want" Teuchi answered before his best customer took off. Sakura just stared at him, since when Naruto lost the opportunity to eat more ramen? He definitely has to be sick. Meanwhile, the Uzumaki was jumping from roof to roof, directly to the Hokage Tower. He knew the old man was not with the teme just for a congratulation… maybe he was going to offer Sasuke a great mission! Alone! He speeded up, the teme was getting a solo mission over his dead body. He peeked on the window.

"… so, Sasuke-kun, we are making a revision of your mental state" the Sarutobi was telling the Uchiha when the blond peeked on the window. It surprised him that the elder shinobi were not paying enough attention to their surroundings, but they were so attentive of Sasuke that they missed the Uzumaki on the wall. "and now" the sandaime made some more hand signs "We will enter your…"

"Hey, jii-chan! What are you doing with the teme, ttebayo!" he entered, unable to contain himself. The older shinobi got startled, which did something weird to the jutsu. The next second, Naruto was standing right next to them on top of water. "Ahhhh…. Ahhhh! What the hell is going on, dattebayo?!"

"This is great, the usuratonkachi is in my mind" the Uchiha grunted, then noticed something behind him. "Ehhhh… dobe, who is that behind you?"

"Behind…" he turned around and saw four persons standing before him. for some reason… they were known for him. as if he had seen them before… in a mirror… or something like that… "Who… who are you, ttebayo?!" he pointed at him. "Why are you here in the teme´s mind?! You weren´t in the room with us!"

"Who we are, eh?" one of them… wait, he HAS seen him before. Yes, he was in one of the photos the old man kept in his office! The Shodaime Hokage! "Well, you can call us the voices of your past…"

"Stop trying to sound mysterious, you overly sized fool" one of them, who had a bad temper, pushed him to the side. "You should be grateful that you brought us here… even if the last thing I want to do was take a stroll in the mind of an Uchiha" he said it with such distaste that Sasuke wanted to hit him. "But perhaps… our arrival was just in time" he made some hand signs. "Hello to you too" a gush of mortal wind got in the way of a lightning attack, effectively stopping it. "Shinobu"

"Jajajaja, look who we have here? I think we won the lottery… no, guys?" other figures appeared from the darkness. One was very known to the poor Hokage. It was…

"Madara! What are you doing here?!" Hashirama signalled him in a very dorky way. the Uchiha… well, one of them raised an eyebrow. Apparently some things never change, specially concerning his nemesis and former best friend.

"Let´s see. I am surrounded by some famous clan leaders of my clan, the father founder of the Uchihas is here" he signalled around himself, looking unimpressed. "What do you think I am doing here?!" he exploded finally, activating his Sharingan while glaring at him. "After all this time… you are the same idiot I have to explain the silliest exercise of an academy textbook twice! And he would completely forget it before his next betting spree!"

"You… you don´t have to tell it out loudly" the Shodaime got depressed, earning a strange look from the other Ashura incarnations. How could He have the same soul as them? It was one of the questions they don´t want to answer. "Anyway, why are you with the crazy guy here?" he signalled Shinobu, who crossed his arms. "His electrifying welcome was more than enough"

"Well… he is a little bit… special" conceded the former clan head, moving his head. "That´s lightning rod Shinobu Uchiha, famous for his lightning style. And this here" he signalled other of his lives "is…"

"Raizo the Impalator" answered Hotaru, raising a hand. "My enemy, the crazy leader of the Uchiha clan that had a thing for hanging people from stakes… from their intestines" the two glared at each other with distaste. "Your chakra is as blood thirsty as ever."

"Hi to you too, Hotaru. I see that you are as broken as when I left you"

"Broken?" the water style master seemed calm, but deep down he was enraged. "If I am broken, then a broken person managed to free the world from you, Raizo. In what place leaves you that?"

"You damn…" Indra put a hand in front of his descendant, completely stopping him. Ashura wasn´t surprised at all, just five minutes with his brother were needed for even his descendants and future lives to know who was in charge. Not for anything he was called the dictator in their little village. The eldest walked with elegance, an elegance his sibling always envied in secret, to the front.

"Ashura, what a surprise to see you again… awoken at least"

"Hello, ani-sama" the Ootsutsuki heir bowed a bit, showing his respect to his older brother. Even if he was hailed clan head, he always would show his childhood role model respect. "I have to say that we have both taken a step back from what we initially were. Clan heads… but this little waring clans are nothing like the greatness of our Ootsutsuki clan, no?"

"Talking about the clan" the younger coldly answered, swallowing his rage. That their descendants were fighting was all that asshole´s fault, but even with that he was respectful. "Kurama nii-sama wanted me to give you his regards and his respect to the first born son of the great Rikkudo Sennin."

"Really?"

"In fact" Nobunaga got to the front, shielding both Naruto and Sasuke, who in his eyes was the only Uchiha with a little bit of sanity present, thus worth protecting… at least until those psychos were back in their places "what the overgrown fox plushy said was "Punch our crazy ani-sama in the face for me"."

"What a nice bunch of little brothers I have" Indra said, clenching a fist. Ashura sighed and got to the front, knowing that a fight was about to start. Well, maybe he could give his sibling a black eye to please Kurama. "Really, what a nice bunch you are"

"You didn´t have any luck" Madara commented, getting into battle stance, in front of Hashirama. "Me… I had the best of lucks. Izuna was the nicest little thing, really adorable" his Senju best friend gave him a face that said "no, really?". Because he knew the aforementioned little brother and he was a sadistic freak. "I miss him"

"Only you"

"You think yourself so funny, eh, Hashirama?" both of them saw at each other. "do you know what I didn´t find funny? That I have to stay up until FOUR IN THE MORNING explaining Academy books to AN IDIOT THAT COULDN´T GRASP THE SIMPLEST CONCEPT OF STUDIES. And doing it ALL THE WEEKS."

"Congratulations for not losing it before the Valley of End" all the present adults said, silently giving their respects to the missing ninjas.

"Well, at least you didn´t have him for a brother" Indra finally talked. "Father knows that I tried to hammer the simplest concept of learning in Ashura´s head and still don´t know if something stuck in his thick skull" he sighed. "I don´t know if it stuck either in my other brother´s and sister´s heads, as they liked destruction so much…"

"You don´t seem surprised that the Bijuus chose to be such destructive forces" the Sandaime Hokage also took battle stance, seeing Shinobu and Raizo approaching from the sides. They were met by their respective nemesis, protecting the group of visitors.

"They were always special, needed more protection than Ashura or any of my other relatives" the eldest Ootsutsuki walked calmly to the front, activating his Mangekyo. "I mean, Ashura knew how to take care of himself in that way… and had Kanna to keep him in line. The humans would quickly forget that they were our siblings too… definitely that needed a bit more of attention than he."

"Are you trying to tell me that you did everything for the sake of our siblings?"

"Of course not! I did everything to make you all see that you were mistaken, even our father. To choose your idealist self over me to be clan heir… that was crazy! One needs to have a strong hand and a steel grip to rule this world!"

"This one is a crazy dictator" whispered Kakashi to Iruka, who just nodded.

"Yeah… but it´s not the best time to say it" Ashura said in the same tone, keeping his eyes on his brother. "You help the monkey master to place the seal, we will provide you with some cover" he placed himself in the other´s line of view, shielding his present live and the last Uchiha. "Take the children, if they are harmed I would never be able to forgive myself"

"Hey, you…" Naruto started, not understanding anything.

"This is absolutely mine and my brother´s fault, if something were to happen to you, it would be entirely our responsibility for placing a responsibility as big as ours in your young hands, something completely unfair for you" Shinobu attacked again from the side, being blocked by Nobunaga. All the Uchihas except one charged their techniques. "Now go with them. I will make sure no harm comes to you."

"I found it hard to believe" Sasuke said, but started running out of the line of fire. He didn´t want to be caught in the middle of THAT fight. Raizo then released a Fire attack the size of the Hokage mountain, which Hotaru quickly defected. Both of them circled each other, which ended when the Senju showered his opponent with cold water, causing his clothes to clung to his body, which he quickly tried to cover with his hands.

"Woow, I see that you are still modesty incarnate, Raizo" the water style master. So that was why he enjoyed making perverted jutsus, Iruka thought. To torture Raizo. "One would never think that a cold blooded killer that impaled his own son was like that…"

"Shut it!"

"But one would never think that he used to wear girl´s clothing when little either, no?"

"I said shut it!" he screamed and used his Amaterasu to attack him. in other part, Hashirama and Madara were talking about Konoha. Apparently the fathers funders of the village knew about the Uchiha Massacre and who caused it. Sasuke listened carefully when they reached that point…

"So you trained someone to kill your clansmen?" Hashirama was completely dumbfounded. "Were you INSANE?!"

"They betrayed me, that was the absolutely right reaction!"

"I need a new soul" commented the youngest Uchiha, shaking his head. It was almost as if he himself caused the Massacre! Finally, the Hokage located the centre of the irregularity in Sasuke´s mind, exactly in the same point where Naruto´s was, leaking that strange chakra that could only come from his past lives.

"No…" Indra turned from his fight with his brother. "YOU VERMINS ARE NOT SEALING ME AWAY LIKE ONE OF MY DAMN SIBLINGS! I´M THE FIRST BORN OF THE RIKKUDO SENNIN, ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE WORLD! I´M OF THE TRUE BLOOD, A MEMBER OF THE ORIGINAL CLAN TO HAVE CHAKRA! YOU CAN´T SEAL ME!"

"INDRA!" his younger sibling blocked his way with his chakra cloak, one technique in each tail. "YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME! I WON´T LET YOU DRAG THEM INTO THIS MESS WE CREATED! FINISH IT WITH ME!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" he was about to attack his brother to push him away, and then stopping the Hokage, but the Sarutobi was more quickly. The seal was placed and, with a scream of rage, the former Uchiha clan heads disappeared.

"Time to get back"

-Outside-

"Ouch… ttebayo" Naruto woke up with his head pounding. The Hokage and his teachers approached him, while Sasuke just stayed in silence, glad that the voices and the headache produced by his past lives banished. "Ehhhhh… can I say that I´m sorry?"

"I don´t think they would accept that" a voice that only he could hear made him jump. Everybody was surprised to see his reaction… "don´t be so surprised, WE weren´t sealed" he continued. "Idiot"

"Wha… what…" he shook. "I´m getting crazy! I´m hearing voices in my head! Worst! I´m hearing a bunch of weirdos and the First Hokage in my head, dattebayo!" he turned to the Hokage. "Ji-chan, is this the Kyuubi? Is he turning me crazy?"

"Naruto, calm down, it´s not the Kyuubi and you are not getting crazy" the old man tried to soothe the panicked genin. "What you are hearing are the voices of the past, as Hashirama-sama so eloquently put it… the voices of your past" the blond blinked without understanding. "Ammmm, your past lives?"

"I… I have past lives?" a nod. "And I can hear them?" another nod. "I was a Hokage?" another nod, less convinced. "Cool, dattebayo! Hi, past mes!"

"Hi…"

"Damn, when did our soul turned into the one of an idiot?"

"Come on, Nobunaga, we were never the sharpest kunai on the poach" someone commented, yawning. It was the lazy Hotaru. "Me in particular knew that I was too thick skulled to even try to learn some things"

"You…"

"Ehhhh… ano… can I ask you a question?" Naruto interrupted the mental rambling. "Why are you in my head?" they all looked at him… in a strange way. "No offense but… ji-chan always said that the only ones that heard voices in their heads were the lunatics, dattebayo. And no one I know talks to his past lives…"

"You called us" answered Nobunaga without tact.

"What?"

"Naruto, what are they saying?" Iruka walked towards him, worried about what those psychos could be saying to his dear student. After they heard the explanation, the adults were intrigued. "I wish I could hear that conversation, I´m curious too."

"Maybe we can… Naruto, you know the clone technique, no? Try to use it, but instead of cloning yourself, try to push their consciences on the clones" the blond made a confused face. "Just make the technique, get them to help" he nodded and made the hand signs. Sasuke was about to say something about him failing when the clones materialized. A few seconds later, they took the form of the four ancestors. "Great work"

"Thanks, jeje, You see what I…"

"Humm, you can´t do a thing without those four inside your head"

"Shut it, teme!"

"Come on, don´t fight" the Sarutobi walked towards one of them. "Hashirama-sama, welcome back."

"Saru! Come here!" the effusive Senju hugged him. "You were nothing but a genin last time I saw you and look at yourself now! A Hokage, just like you dreamed" he finally let go. "The little monkey that liked to follow Tobi and me around, shouting that he would be Hokage grew up so fast…"

"Yeah…" the old man was embarrassed. Iruka and Kakashi looked strangely at him, as if they suddenly lost all respect to their leader. "Well, you were telling us that you emerged from that thing in Naruto´s mind… why?"

"Oh, that´s simple, he called us"

"He… what?"

"Yes, exactly that, he called us" Nobunaga continued, crossing his arms with a bad humour. "Do I really need to explain this? You asked for help and we answered, we were the only ones that answered and the reason you are still alive after all this time" he sighed "When I emerged, you were a little boy being attacked by a great mob. You wanted to be saved… but at the same time you didn´t want to hurt them… so I came out" he looked at his hands in a strange way. "I couldn´t… I can´t shed blood like that… I can´t kill… it´s…"

"We know, your reputation precedes you" the Sandaime assured. "The Senju clan leader that never killed a single enemy soldier in the wars, yet he managed to be recognized as one of the strongest warriors in the world. Your only fatal victim was the enemy commander…"

"Shinobu left me no other option. I would… I didn´t want to kill him, specially since I knew… I somehow knew him… from before. He… kind of helped me once…" he looked down. "Anyway, the important thing is that I came back into existence to help you protect yourself without harming others."

"Ohhhhhh…" the blond looked amazed, then turned to another. "And you?"

"You wanted to know how to endure suffering without crumbling, no matter how much pain it caused you. It´s the case that I am… an expert enduring suffering"

"Please, you are a Senju, Senjus don´t…"

"Oh? So Senjus are perfect? I have some things that tell otherwise" Hotaru turned around and, with great reticent and apparently pain, removed his hair from it´s place. The beginnings of horrible scars were hidden by it. He let it go again and faced them. "Just like your people… like Konoha… the Senjus liked to believe that they are perfect, but they are not. They are a very xenophobic clan. I was a half Nara alone with them… so I received the worst of that. I grew up being terrified by my own father and stepmother, tortured by my siblings… by everyone… but I didn´t break up. I decided I will endure it, rose with my head high and show them how mistaken they were, which in the end I did."

"It is true?" Iruka got to the front. The amount of pain that man have suffered… maybe he was the one Naruto could identify with the most, because of the treatment they had to endure. "No one showed you kindness?"

"Someone surely did" answered the water style master. "It was a young boy who was dressed like a girl, in a very pretty kimono. He cleaned up my wounds multiple times and bandaged me… it was the very first time someone had that kindness with me or even healed me after a punishment for being a half ling" he rubbed his arms, which still sported old bandages. "That´s why I was so surprised Raizo turned out to be… like that."

"Raizo cleaned up your wounds?"

"I owe him much for that, he showed me that there was something in this world that was worth fighting for, living for… not just cruelty. That helped me endure until I achieved my dream" Hotaru shook his head. "Unfortunately, by that moment Raizo was already batshit insane and I couldn´t share it with him."

"Do you think… you would have achieved piece with him?" Hashirama asked, interested in the history, so similar to his own with Madara.

"With Raizo? Maybe, but we never got to it"

"And you ttebayo?" Naruto turned to see the Shodaime. The brunette just smiled, as if remembering something great. "Why did you appeared in my head?"

"I… came from your desire to become a Hokage" Hashirama answered, lifting his head a bit. "Since you decided that, I think you also wanted a guide to tell you how it was, to be the leader of the village… I came forth…"

"And I don´t know how he could have guided you" chided in Iruka. "Your grades became worse and worse since he started appearing and you already heard his private tutor" he signalled at Sasuke with his head, who frowned. Yes… Madara had a really good reason to crack. "He couldn´t solve the simplest exercise."

"What?!" now the blond was alarmed. "It was you! You ruined my grades!"

"I don´t think you needed help for that, usuratonkachi" the only Uchiha in the room talked, glaring at him. Great, everything was great. The dobe had the saints of the history and he… he was stuck with the psychopaths! This was no fair, absolutely not fair. "And you know what I need? A new karma!" he advanced to the front, grabbing his teammate rather roughly. "Give me your karma!"

"Are you insane, teme?! Let me go!" the genin started to fight under the unamused look of their elders. The two of them rolled on the floor, punching, biting and pulling one another, screaming all the while.

"Just because I´m curious" Kakashi finally took his eye away from the pitiful show his students were giving them to look at the last incarnation, apparently the oldest. "how was it that you appear? Because I don´t think Naruto knows anything of the Rikkudo Sennin or whatever."

"I´m not sure… maybe it wasn´t even his will, but the one of Kurama ani-sama who wished to see me again" he sighed. "Anyway, this is probably for the better. The younger generations has been paying for my mistakes in handling the succession crisis and suffering for the wrath of my brother against me, which is totally unfair of them." He looked at the genins on the floor with sorrow in his eyes. "It was unfair of me to ask so much of younglings."

"Kurama ani-sama?" the cyclops questioned.

"You called him the Kyuubi" the fight stopped immediately. Naruto opened his mouth wide. He knew that the demon fox was inside of him, but… he was actually RELATED TO HIM? that has to be wrong in many ways. "His true name is Ootsutsuki Kurama, he was the tenth born son of the Rikkudo Sennin and my older brother… I was the eleventh son, the youngest… but my father decided to name me heir."

"And the psycho inside my head is…?" Sasuke glared at him.

"That will be my oldest brother, Ootsutsuki Indra. As the first born and prodigy of the clan, he was sure that he will inherit the clan leadership. However, he always ruled everything with an iron fist and never took persons sentiments or friendship into consideration" he sighed. "I tried to make him flexible, as I was not interested in being clan head…" he clenched his teeth. "Father gave us a job to complete as a final proof, whoever that was deemed worthy at the end would be heir… I didn´t want, but… I won."

"And the psycho?" Kakashi asked. He wanted to help Sasuke, as it was the thing Obito would have wanted him to do, but… he didn´t have experience with complicated past lives.

"He was a sore loser… or that´s what Kokou nii-san said" he seemed more and more awkward. "While my other brothers and sisters supported me, ani-sama decided to fight for his right as first born to inherit, rejecting to accept our father´s decision. It started a succession crisis and an eventual internal war that… that…" he suddenly got to the floor, bowing deeply in front of them. "I beg your pardon! It was because of my ineptitude that your world was reduced to a warring inferno! If I have managed things other way…"

"I don´t think your brother would have listened, he is not the likes of listening to anyone else" the Sandaime talked calmly. It was obvious that Ashura regretted deeply what he considered a failure, the worst failure of his existence.

"And not only that, I condemned my own descendants to continue with my legacy of fighting my brother" he said. "When… when Indra discovered a way to force a reincarnation guided by genetics, the transmigration, I followed him without thinking in the consequences it will have for the person affected. It seemed like a need in the moment, but…"

"You did the right thing, otherwise Indra would have done a lot of damage, more than he already did" the Hokage continued. "Besides… I kind of owe you an apology too, from Kage to a head of clan. WE used your brother as a weapon, only think about him as a weapon and it never crossed our heads that he had feelings."

"I… I also had to apologize for Kurama-nii" he bowed again. "I know he was furious with you and hurt, but that´s not excuse for attacking and killing so many, specially when we swore to protect humanity and live" Ashura finally got up from the floor. "Can you… tell me about my other siblings?" Hashirama suddenly shrank in shame. "What became of them? Ani-sama told me that they were very hurt because of my depart to the other world, but…"

"I… they were all captured and given to other nations as part of a deal… as weapons" a hand flew to Ashura´s mouth. Was this really true? The world his father has created for them to live in peace… became this? A nightmare for his siblings? "I´m truly sorry, no one thought that they were more than masses of chakra…"

"They are more, they have feelings, are as human as the humans" he breathed in harshly. "You don´t need to apologize, this is only another consequence of my failure. I couldn´t protect my brothers and sisters as I couldn´t protect my ani-sama from himself… or the world from his madness. Men always tend to forget that those who did not share their appearance have feelings like themselves."

"You don´t need to blame yourself for that"

"I have to, it´s the duty of a clan head to protect it´s people"

"Then it was my duty too and I was the one that struck that deal with the other nations" Hashirama spoke to him. "I was your descendant… or worse, one of your reincarnations. As a head of the Senju clan, the title of Ootsutsuki clan leader also was bestowed upon me. It was my duty to protect them too."

"Hummm" Naruto and Sasuke just stared at them, not knowing what to think about them. Ashura was so much about duty, but also had some gentle side… Hashirama was an idiot, but his empathy made him a calming and reassuring presence that helped everyone around him... Hotaru was lazy, but smart in his own way and cunning… Nobunaga had a bad temper, but his rejection to killing even the worst adversary was admirable…

"I changed my mind, I want your soul" the Uchiha glared at him with his Sharingan and the fight began again.

-A few days later-

"Hey, drop me!" Konohamaru was yelling and moving in the air. Naruto was about to help him get rid of the catman when he felt a dark and bloodthirsty charka… no, it wasn´t him who felt it. It was Ashura. Some of the abilities of his previous lives were rubbing off in him, something that was not all the times welcomed. Specially when he started feeling the intensions of the people around him.

"He is hidden somewhere…" Ashura commented inside his mind, panicking a bit. The other remained silent, specially Hashirama. And the Kyuubi… Kurama growled, sensing his brother´s unease. He was going to rip that idiot in pieces for this. Sasuke appeared in that moment, sitting down in the three. After a few seconds, a red haired young boy appeared too.

"Kankuro, you are giving our village a bad image" he said, chilling the blood in both of the genin´s veins. They knew what laid deeply inside that mind, a bijuu of great strength who turned the jinchuuriki crazy.

"Shukaku-nii" whispered the youngest Ootsutsuki. His brother´s chakra was so changed… like Kurama´s, but more. And he turned his human vessel into a killing machine, that was not something the old Shukaku would do. The second born of the Rikkudo Sennin was eccentric, but not a murderer. Now… "I can barely recognize him"

"Little brother… Shukaku…" Indra stirred deep inside Sasuke´s mind, making him feel a piercing pain in the head. However the eldest of the Sage didn´t wake up, he continued slumbering. His reincarnation was worried anyway. Of the bijuu was out for blood, he, the descendant of the traitor, would be the first in his list. That was confirmed by the declaration of the jinchuuriki, who walked up to him and…

"Mother wants your blood" it wasn´t correct, what the Shukaku truly wanted was to spill his brother Indra´s blood, which happened to be in his veins.

"Hey, I´m Naruto Uzumaki, maybe you heard of me…" Gaara didn´t even turned to look at him, considering the blond not worth of his time. He walked away with his siblings, while the Shukaku shuddered inside of him. Uzumaki… there was an Uzumaki still alive? Then there was hope… hope that he was still here.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Can you lend me your body for a few hours? I have something to do."

Hello! Sorry for taking too long to continue this fic, it´s just that I didn´t found the inspiration... but now it´s fine! I will continue. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"I can hear you" Gaara said when he sensed someone walking besides him. Naruto got out of his way, snapping quickly back to the light. While he ran he noticed that his body felt a little bit… strange. Maybe it had something to do with Ashura nearly never taking the light by force, rejecting everything the world of ninjas have done to his precious ninshu.

"Damn, what were you trying to do, old man?" asked Naruto to himself… or to the person inside his head that currently was trying to get him into troubles. "Didn´t I tell you to wait? I will let you talk to your brother to your hearth´s content after the chuunin exams. For now I need to train dattebayo."

"You don´t know what you are talking about" answered Ashura, returning to his regular spot in his fox brother´s claw. Kurama, for his part, enjoyed bouncing him up and down, remembering when they were little and the life less complicated, when he would do exact the same thing to baby Ashura and Indra was there to catch him. that psychopath used to be a very good brother then… "Shukaku has always been a bit… especial"

"You sound like you don´t trust him" commented Nobunaga, who was moving his head in an effort to keep an eye on his ancestor.

"I trust him, he was quite the advisor after Indra turned rouge on us… but sometimes he doesn´t know when to stop or when to behave. And after my dead he became…" he sighed, jumping down from the claw. "I dreaded to see what is he going to do."

"We will find out very soon, I´m sure of it" Hashirama was worried too. The reputation of the bijuu in question plus the apparent instability of his jinchuuriki wasn´t at all calming. Meanwhile, Naruto went to his house, a bag full of special ramen in his hands. "Why don´t you eat something else? I´m tired of that."

"I don´t know how to cook, ttebayo!" the blond screamed, banging the door. "And I can say the same for all of you!" he reminded them, putting the water to boil. the Uzumaki prepared his dinner quickly and ate before going to bed, to at least be on time the next morning. He soon woke up, stretching. He got there and, much to his surprise, Sakura was the last person of the team to arrive. They entered the place and found a couple of kids trying to stop people from entering the room.

"Look, it´s genjutsu" Hotaru talked, having used them much along with his water style. Besides… Raizo was a fan of genjutsu too. "I can recognize one when I see it."

"Genjutsu" Sasuke noticed too. He told Sakura to dispel it. She did it marvellous, but he got into a fight with a chuunin in disguise, being only stopped by a weirdo in green. He noticed the strength of that supposed weakling and a crippling pain suddenly explode in his head. The raven tried to control it, but it was already talking.

"Better than anyone else… better than anyone else" it became silence once again… until the bushy brows dared him to a fight. Naruto went in first, trying to prove he was good enough without his previous loves, but ended up pathetically losing (his past lives brought up numbers on white papers with zeros, as if this was some kind of game show). The green freak tried to make his Konoha Hurricane… "Better than anyone else… I´m the best…" the words came out of his mouth as if he had no control…and then he blanked out. "I have to be better than anyone else!"

"Shinobu!" Nobunaga screamed, signalling the lightning that started to form in his hands.

"Stop there!" a turtle appeared and stopped them just before a tragedy happened. Sasuke snapped, mortified. For a few seconds he lost control and was replaced by one of his previous lives, one of those psychopaths he never wanted to free into the world. And he was about to kill again…

"I´m sorry, sir" he lifted his head and again was weirded off by Rock Lee… and his even weirder sensei, who appeared after being summoned by a turtle. Finally they got away from the green spandex pair and met their sensei. Kakashi congratulate them for getting there, specially Sakura, since she apparently lacked the conviction to do the exam. His team entered, but he stopped for a second, feeling that now HE was the one lacking conviction. Lacking conviction that his other pasts were going to stay asleep while he did the exam.

"Sensei" he whispered by Kakashi. "A few moments ago… one of the psychos woke up for a few seconds. I… was fighting with one of the other genin and…"

"Sasuke, you have to remember always that the seal is going to be as strong as your willpower is" the scarecrow answered, trying to remain calm. "If they try to take over, then force them back. Remember that this" he put a hand on his shoulder. "is your body, not theirs."

"Yes" the Uchiha answered, clenching his fists. He wasn´t going to let some ghosts of the past ruin his life and opportunities to defeat Itachi. He entered and soon was attacked by Ino… for the Sage, how much he hated her! Wait, the Sage? Did he just used the name of his former father to curse? This has to be wrong in so many levels… a conflict erupted again with the genin from the hidden sound, but he stayed out of it. He didn´t want to give them more opportunities to get free. Ibiki entered in that moment, stopping everyone.

"Let´s begin with the written exam"

"Written exam?" Naruto repeated and an echo could be heard in his head. A chuunin held some papers and panic started in his head. Hashirama was leading, running in circles along with Ashura. Nobunaga was asking himself what were they going to do. Only Hotaru remained calm, his instincts feeling there was something off there. Feeling that only grew bigger once he heard the rules. Nobunaga started yelling at the Shodaime that he should know the answer, as he was the founder of this village. Naruto was more than nervous, not understanding anything.

"Isn´t it strange? The rules I mean" the half Nara interrupted the argument. "Those are not the kind of rules that should be put for an exam like this. Besides, this questions are too difficult to answer for any genin… and most chuunin."

"And what then, Mr. Brain? If you are so smart then help us to solve it" asked the wind style master, leaving the poor Hokage alone and launching himself at Hotaru.

"I don´t have the answers, but… maybe I´m on the right track" the water style shinobi opened peeked at the board again. "This test is made to force us to cheat without being discovered. And apart of that… the other objective is evaluating the communication between the team, to pass the information from one to another without being found out by an enemy" they all frowned, remembering the importance of that in a battle. "Yes, that´s it"

"Great, now give me the answers, dattebayo!" Naruto said inwardly, remembering that he shouldn´t scream that.

"I don´t have them" repeated the half Nara. "But I know someone who has"

"Hum?"

"Raizo has always been good for this kind of job, I can only guess his reincarnation is too"

"Oh, yeah" Naruto continued without understanding. "Can you put on one of those strange water genjutsu things you do to distract the guards while I moved and answer Sasuke."

"Use your brain, they would never fall for that" Hotaru put a hand on his temple, trying to solve the solution without making a scene or recurring to his genjutsus. "There has to be something else…"

"Maybe the good old trap will work" suggested the fox and all of them turned to see him, specially Ashura. "You know, the good old trap you always used when father ordered Indra to make an exam for you, to see if you have really read those books he gave to you."

"That one?" they all looked at the oldest between them. He sweat dropped. "Well… I was never good at solving exams and my brother tended to make them harder than he knew I can deal with. So… I used the ninshu capability to connect chakra to communicate with my brothers and sisters. They helped me solve the problems and passed the answers to me"

"Ashura, you are a genius… a genius at cheating in an exam" the water style master looked up. "You heard him. Change with him for a moment, then Ashura will connect you with your teammates and they will pass the answers"

"But I want to do it on my own!" the blond pouted. "Can´t you teach me the jutsu?"

"It´s not a jutsu and there is no time, just let me do it" Ashura suddenly was in control. He could sense his brothers chakras in the room, the three of them. "Okay, let´s start with a known chakra. And I choose…" Sasuke felt something strange in his head that distracted him from the question that he was answering. "Hello"

"Who…"

"I´m Ashura, don´t hang just yet" the Ootsutsuki warner. "This is my chakra connection technique and will allow us to communicate without being detected"

"Hum, clever. Naruto couldn´t pass or copy on his own without messing it up, so he used your ability to get the information" he took his nearly done exam and started reading it. "Okay, can you see the first question? The answer…" Naruto´s hand started writing what Sasuke passed Ashura. The first question was answered and soon the paper was nearly all written. "Should we communicate with Sakura to know how she is doing?"

"Wait a minute, I will…" the Sage´s heir quickly get out of the pinkette´s mind when he felt something weird. "She is being controlled by someone else, we have to wait" something came to the Ootsutsuki´s mind. "You know, it´s just like working alongside my brother again…"

"I´m not your brother" the Uchiha spat, hating his wayward ancestor. "I never were and never will be him. in fact, the only thing I want now is to get him out of my head and back into hell, where he belongs."

"Woow, touchy" Ashura commented. "Don´t worry, you surely don´t sound like him" finally, Ino left the mind of Sakura and Ashura was able to connect them. The girl nearly screamed. "Shushhhh, I´m Naruto" he lied… well, technically not. "This is my super especially ability, chakra connections. We can communicate through them."

"Chakra… why didn´t you mention this before, baka?!" she thought, wanting to smack the blond. "Okay, you want the answers?" she lifted her sheet. "Which one first?"

"Three, the bastard didn´t have it either" Sakura let them see her exam and soon the whole team got a nine. "The only thing left is the tenth question… wait a sec" he shut down the connection, returning to his own mind. "There is something off with that tenth question, don´t you think?"

"Yes, especially since this exam is much like an interrogatory session" Hotaru commented, furrowing his brow. "Don´t tell me the rest of you couldn´t see it? Ashura and the kid I can understand, but your two are seasoned ninjas. He is using torture and interrogation tactics to put us nervous and making us commit a mistake" then he heard Ibiki signal the fifteen minutes before the final and the rules… the staying genin rule. His other lives started to panic again. "Calm down"

"How can we calm down?!" Hashirama screamed, running around in circles. "I was a Kage, there is no way I can stay a genin in this live! Saru is going to kill me!"

"I said calm down, because the correct answer is staying calm" the half Nara raised a hand. "this is an interrogation, he wants us to break under the pressure. The correct answer to the tenth question… is not to raise a hand."

"Okay… I will pass it"

"There is no need" Naruto recovered his body and raised a hand only to smash it on the table. He screamed that he wasn´t going to give up. That gave them all the hint, all in the room. Finally they passed… and Ibiki explained them the exam. Hashirama whistled, he had to give it to Ibiki. He surely knew how to survive an interrogatory. He would be sorry for the man if he wasn´t such a scary interrogator. Anko appeared after the explaining, with a big pamphlet behind her.

"Okay, boys and girls" the kunoichi said happily. "No time for celebrations. I will be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Are you ready for the next exam!"

"I think we are" Ashura commented. Sasuke wasn´t so sure, as he could feel a headache and something dark stirring inside of him. it remained like that until the woman gave them permission to leave… he shuddered. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about the second exam.

-The next day-

"A forest? My speciality!" Hashirama was happy to be on his element for once. The forest of death used to be his favourite place to train besides the riverside too, especially when his best friend was in humour to do it with him. "This was one of me and Madara´s favourite places. I hope you enjoy it too"

"Great, creepy forest" Naruto commented. He walked by Hinata when he read the form to enter. She started to act a bit strange… a lot strange. Ashura chuckled, remembering Kanna. She was like that too before they got together. But for some reason he didn´t tell Naruto. They entered the creepy forest without talking about love. "Tell me, do you remember any tower in the forest?"

"No, they must have recently build it and…"

"Careful, something evil is getting closer"

"Something evil? Is it your brother? Well… one of them" the blond tried to use his own evilness radar to detect whatever was getting close to them… hummm, a lot of evil presences were detected. A whole team, the jinchuuriki of the sand, another weirdo… woow, that surely was evil. Evil that felt like… snake? Yes, snake. "Question: is it there an evil snake brother of yours you haven´t talked to us about?"

"Snake?" Ashura raised an eyebrow, putting a hand in front of his face. "There was a cat, an octopus, a fox, a raccoon, a monkey… aniya… no, no snakes"

"Then there is a really evil snake out there… and my bladder is full" he started to make a dance. He excused himself for a moment, only to be blown up and attacked by a really big snake. But… this was not the snake who was giving him such an evil vibration. Hotaru whispered the word summon on his mind. "Summon…"

"We have to get back… NOW!" but the viper caught and swallowed him, only to be blown up by his Kage bunshin no jutsu. He ran back to his team, only to find the evil snake with them. Ashura shuddered, he has never sensed something like that before… not outside of the Ootsutsuki clan. "What is he trying to do?"

"I don´t know, but I can´t leave Sasuke alone, ttebayo!" Naruto attacked and engaged Orochimaru in his own sluggish way. in the middle of the fight a little bit of Kurama´s chakra was shown and the Sannin put a seal over the Fourth´s seal. The youngest went unconscious, but his past lives no. Ashura put his hands to work immediately, trying to remove the seal that was hurting his brother. Unfortunately, in the middle of that, the snake Sannin marked Sasuke with the cursed seal.

"Ahhhhh!" the Uchiha screamed, getting to his knees. The mark hurt… but it didn´t hurt as much as his head! Oh, the rage! The rage of an incomparable powerful soul that was awakening, fuelled by that sentiment.

"And when the…" Orochimaru was cut when the boy got to his feet and took a hand full of chakra to the mark. He grabbed it… and pulled the part of his soul he left in him like it was nothing! The Sannin took a step back, terrified by the chakra in front of him, the hand grabbing a part of his soul… crushing it as if it was nothing!

"How dare you…" he growled, his eyes turning a terrifying red with a distinct pattern. Even Sakura tried to get away from him, it was truly a scary sight. "How DARE you?!" the Magnekyo Sharingan shone with immense power, even more than Itachi´s. "HOW DARE YOU TO MARK MY BODY AND INFILTRATE A PART OF YOUR MISERABLE SOUL ON IT?! YOU, WHO IS NOTIHNG BUT A VERMIN COMPARED TO ME!"

"What… what are you?" the snake started backing away, the teen in front of him calling for his sully formed Susanoo. Suddenly, the blond he thought he had defeated moved at light speed, forming what looked like a giant battle avatar made of shinny chakra. And it was protecting him, an enemy.

"Run"

"What?"

"RUN!" Ashura pushed his brother backwards. "Ani-sama is not known for pardoning the lives of the people that angers him! if he ever gets to escape me, he is going to kill you and, believe me, nothing you do will avoid it!"

"Nothing to…" he believed. It was unbelievable, but… he believed him. If someone like that attacked him, then he would truly die without achieving his goal. The Sannin prepared to flee, but then the Susanoo ninja grabbed his head as if he was in pain. His voice started to falter and he began breathing hard. What was happening here?

"Woow, the kid got more in him than I thought" the blond was surprised. Ashura never thought that something like this might happened. Sasuke was giving his brother a run for his money. Indra howled in pain, his voice mixing with his descendant´s.

"I… will… not let you… control me…" the Uchiha managed to say, pushing his ancestor back to the seal that now contained the psychopaths of his clan. "You… are nothing… but a ghost… of the… past… you… you… YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME!"

"You… damn…" the Ootsutsuki growled, annoyed. He was being forced into the deeps of that consciousness. "I… I… you can´t…" he clenched his teeth. "I AM THE ORIGIN OF THE SHARINGAN! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!"

"GUESS WHAT, I ALREADY DID!" yelled Sasuke and recovered control entirely. He smiled, fainting immediately. Orochimaru approached to mark Sasuke again, but the battle avatar got in his way. Ashura took that opportunity to connect his chakra with the snake´s, using ninshu… to make him feel the pain of every person he hurt. The man screamed and got away from the powerful but toxic (at least for him) charka.

"I… think I will lay down a bit too" Naruto´s body fainted too and Sakura approached her two teammates. She just couldn´t believe it… were they really that powerful? Maybe… maybe she should really train more… but… it was… so scary… what exactly happened there? She laid them down to rest, they still have some time to finish the exam.

-Later-

"You know, the kid´s body is recovering but his consciousness is still exhausted by the effort of pushing Indra back into the seal" said a fully awakened Shinobu to his companions, sensing the commotion out there. He knew that the pink haired nuisance was in trouble and that two little batches of genin were helping her, but still… it has been a long time since he had the opportunity to see his miracle in red. "If you care, I will take the light now"

"Wait, why should be let you?" Madara glared at him. "I am the one that knows the forest better, I can get us out of here"

"And I will put them all in stakes before they could begin…"

"But I am the one who should go… because I´m thirsty for blood and that´s not a pretty sight" he licked his lips and saw his hands. Suddenly they flashed and he saw them covered in a red liquid that for a second… no, he shouldn´t think like that. His miracle of red, the earth soaked in the blood of his enemies…

"Again, why you and no me?"

"I will show you now" he grabbed the light and the body awoken. Shinobu got up. He counted the enemy… three, perfect. And if he wasn´t satisfied…

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in worry, somehow knowing that there was something off with her friend. The look in his eyes was terrifying, full of bloodthirst and something more, something like madness. "I´m so glad that you finally are…"

"Let´s see… I will start with you" he signalled Zaku and attacked. He was enjoying with the idiot´s arms when someone got in his way. Nobunaga was awake, ready to stop him if it was needed. The rivals stared at each other, seizing the other up. Shinobu continued… only to have Sakura to latch at him. this awoke Sasuke, who forced him back into the seal. "Awww, you are not fun. I was about to pop his arms out. Just imagine the river of blood."

"Shut up" said the youngest Uchiha, grabbing his head. First Indra and then Shinobu. Could this day go worse? Wait, he didn´t want to know. For his part, Nobunaga quietly returned to his place, letting a now recovered Naruto to take over.

"Mendokusei" Shikamaru stared at them, frowning. There was something really weird with those two, he could tell. And Dozu did too, as he grabbed his teammates. The only question was if it was the mark or something else… well, unless he wanted to die it was time to leave. Something evil was definitely behind this and he was beginning to doubt it was Orochimaru.

"I will leave you our scroll, but this is no over" threatened the sound shinobi before leaving.

-Days later-

"You passed" Iruka announced before letting them enter the place where the other teams were waiting. Sasuke was grabbing his head. Unfortunately for him, his past lives began to talk to him from within the seal. And they never shut up! He was getting a migraine. For his part, Ashura kept his eyes on the redhead. He was getting really worried for his brother, what could have happened to the tanuki.

"Sasuke…" Sakura heard the proctor announce that whoever wasn´t in best condition could leave. She thought that Sasuke should take a rest, but he was too stubborn to quit. "Sasuke, please, you have to quit and go to the infirmary, there is definitely something..."

"If you dare to say a word about…"

"I give up" Kabuto signalled. He was very amicable and the blond felt like giving him a bit of support, but according to Naruto´s radar he was bad, so he stayed away from him. the silver haired nerd walked away without knowing what really was being cooking there. Orochimaru, in the podium of the teachers, looked at the two with interest. He wasn´t that interested in the body of Sasuke anymore, but whatever that was inside of him was worth studying. He smiled when the panel was opened and the Uchiha´s name appeared.

"Woow, they don´t lose time" he flinched in pain, feeling… bloodlust. The bloodlust of that dammed Shinobu Uchiha. Sasuke got in front of Yoroi, who mentioned the mark. The man tried to suck away his chakra, but he only managed to hurt himself when Shinobu´s bloodlust polluted it in his try to gain control. He quickly pushed the wayward clan head back inside and continue, beating Yoroi.

"Hey, Sasuke" Kakashi entered in the moment. "We are going to reseal those psychos now"

"But I want to…"

"No buts, there has been enough negligence. Those four are dangerous and if they were to awake now…" the raven frowned and followed his sensei, not wanting to give those psychos the opportunity to get free. Naruto saw them leaving, keeping an eye on the other jinchuuriki too. Ashura was so worried for his brother…

"He will kill his opponent, I know" commented the Ootsutsuki, trying to soothe his nerves by sitting in his favourite place, the fox´s paw. Kurama just commented that since a lot time ago their second big brother was a nutcase. Finally it was time for Kiba and Naruto to fight.

"Heh! It´s Naruto! We won the lottery, Akamaru!" the blond frowned. He didn´t like when people looked down on him because of his beginnings, most of Ashura´s reincarnations begin as fools and ended up as great fighters and leaders. All thanks to friendship and hard work, something he was a genius at. And he was proud of it.

"I will make him eat his words" the Uzumaki jumped to the battlefield. He was given encouragement by his past lives… maybe it was time to use the techniques they taught him. Kiba was the first to attack, but he was ineffective. Ashura´s and Kurama´s enhanced healing factor turned his taijutsu attacks ineffective. Anyway, it was hard to get them. Especially after they ate the soldier pills.

"Right, it´s time to end this" he made some quick hand signs, running around the field to escape the Gatsuga. He prepared his arms. "Wind Style: Double wind scythe!"

"What?!" Temari yelled when Kiba was trapped in the attack, the cuts appeared in his body. The Inuzuka started bleeding. Nobunaga started breathing hard, he didn´t like blood at all. His wind style was made to be directed at strategic points to completely defeat his opponent without killing or spilling blood. The girl, for her par… "I never thought… that Konoha would have another wind style using genin" suddenly she smiled. "This just turned interesting"

"So… the runt was better than I thought, eh?" Kankuro saw Kiba got to his feet again, only to be defeated by a taijutsu. Neji, in the other part of the room, activated his Byakugan. There was something… off with him. and not only that Hinata-sama seemed to be crazy with him. Shikamaru frowned too, since when Naruto could use wind natured chakra?

"Ashura, see this…" Kurama was interested in the next fight, especially because of… "Uncle Hamura must be seeing us right now"

"I hope no" answered the younger Ootsutsuki, listening to the hurtful words the older cousin was giving the female Hyuuga. Naruto screamed to encourage her to fight, giving her back some of the fighting spirit of the old Ootsutsuki clan. "Where did all the kindness of Hamura went?"

"Was lost in the generation after he" commented Hashirama. Soon the encounter was over and the next came out. Gaara against Lee.

"Hummmm… Ashura, if you want to change with me… dattebayo…"

"Af… after. I don´t want to…" it turned out Lee was good, too good for a genin. He was taijutsu master, a true one. He could get through the sand shield that cocooned his brother´s jinchuuriki. But Gaara was so strong… and his bloodlust… no, his AND Shukaku´s bloodlust. Ashura felt his spiritual throat constrict. He was horrified. "He demanded blood? That… he changed so much in this years?"

"Hey, turn it down, ttebayo" flinched Naruto, making Kankuro frown. This boy… he could tell he was strange. Was he… like Gaara? He didn´t gave it much thought, as Lee got rid of some of his training equipment and became a super speed prodigy. "Wooow, bushy brows is scary! And fast! Was he always that fast?"

"Even like that… my brother is too strong" Ashura commented for them. "He is going to…" the fight continued and Lee put himself in more and more danger. It ended up with Gaara trying to kill him. "Shukaku… nii-san… no… please… don´t… father… don´t let him…" Ashura was getting more and more terrified. Naruto saw the sand boy trying to kill the weird ninja. "Naruto, lend me your body!" he pleaded. The blond didn´t need to be told twice. They changed and Ashura screamed. "NOOOO! REMEMBER NINSHU! CHAKRA ISN´T A TOOL TO KILL!"

"Ahhh?" everybody looked at him. Naruto was in the verge of tears, with an expression they couldn´t understand. Kankuro was about to ask him what the hell he was trying to say, that contradict everything the shinobi knew, when he saw the sand drop and Gaara to look with an expression he has never seen in him. it was… longing.

"Thank you… nii-san" The blond whispered, jumped and landed on his feet near the injured Lee. Ashura put his healing abilities to work, making his body glow a bit because of the ancient iro ninjutsu. Gai jumped too, still concerned over his pupil. He was too hurt to be healed by… AHHH! He got up! And looked absolutely fine!

"Ahhhh? But I was…"

"Please… forgive me… and him" Ashura bowed to him. this was his fault, his absolute fault. His brother´s pain and anger… he failed his father. He lowered his voice, so only Lee could hear. "Forgive nii-san"

"Nii-san?" but he was gone now. The last encounter finally took place and the Hokage announced that the final round will be in a month. Ashura sighed, it meant that they had enough time to train the youngest and… Naruto could fulfil his own promise. They needed to find a suitable master for him too, as their most powerful techniques required more chakra control.

"Naruto, can you…"

"After I talked to Kakashi-sensei, I will lend you my body tomorrow" he announced. Hiruzen didn´t let his eye away from him, knowing what exactly was behind him. And Gaara… now he knew exactly what he was. The one that talked before wasn´t Naruto, it was Ashura. And Ashura would only get out into a world he hated for one reason. His brothers. The boy was a jinchuuriki.

"Hokage-sama" Anko approached him. "Perhaps we should pull the Uchiha off, if Orochimaru is indeed after him and marked him then…"

"Kakashi informed me, he wasn´t marked" Anko let her breath go in relieve, her leader wouldn´t lie to her about something like that. Now she could focus entirely in making her former sensei pay. "but I´m afraid that Orochimaru could have awaken something else, something even worse than him."

"Worse than…"

"I will talk with you later" he left to go to the office, where a distinct visit was waiting for him. the old man sat down in front of his old pupil. "Welcome home, Jiraiya. I hope I didn´t take you from something important."

"Well, you pulled me out of…"

"I´m not talking about your idiotic perverted novels" he sighed. "I can´t believe you, writing that kind of reading material and calling it important" the monkey man stared at his former student. "anyway, Jiraiya, I called you back because of Naruto."

"Naruto?" he was surprised. "Sensei, what the hell happened to my godson? If those damn villagers did something to him I sweat on Minato´s steed that I will…"

"Unfortunately, that´s exactly what happened. Please let me explain it" he signalled to the already pissed off and ready to go Sannin. "Sit down, shut up and listen" he ordered, which the other did. "Some years ago, an incident happened. The villagers attacked him and he was powerless to defend himself" the Toas Sennin gritted his teeth. "So… he searched for help inside of him… and got it"

"Wait, what?" then something struck him like a lightning. "Are you saying that… he developed a second personality?"

"Four"

"FOUR!" his chair felt to the floor.

"I told you to listen" Sarutobi ordered again, forcing the Sannin to put the chair back in it´s place and sit down again. "Yes, he developed four other personalities. The deal with them is… that they are not only personalities. They are… pieces of his past" Jiraiya looked at him without understanding. "They are his past lives"

"Past… lives?" he asked. Sarutobi nodded and the Sannin sighed. Past lives, eh? He knew that some souls were likely to reincarnate, but to have a living proof of that… that was just his luck. "And what? Who was him in the past? A ventor? An actor?"

"They were seasoned shinobi, all of them" now he was impressed. To think Naruto was reborn to become a shinobi once again having being one before. "Quite famous, all of them. And as that, they were able to keep the boy alive until now" he crossed his arms. "Now, Naruto needs to train to use his full potential. Kakashi asked Ebizu to help Naruto train, but… he was already defeated by Naruto himself. That would be a problem."

"Ja, of course" he rolled his eyes. The man was already defeated by the youngest incarnation, there was no way the older ones would listen to him and that would encourage problems. "Okay, I will train the brat, despite what his past selfs might think" he crossed his arms. "And well? Who are they, sensei?"

"The closest in time to Naruto is him" he pointed with one of his fingers to one of the portraits in the wall, the Shodaime. Jiraiya´s mouth felt to the floor. "Yes, that was what I thought before. And then, we have…" he pulled out an old book, opening it in a chapter. "the inventor of Suiton. Then…" put another chapter. "The Fuuton master in the history… And" he pulled out another thing that made the Sannin take a step back. "the eleventh son and heir of the Rikkudo Sennin… ahhh… the youngest brother of the Bijuu."

"WHAT?!" the scream could be heard everywhere. After a short moment, Jiraiya left the tower with the intention of seeing Naruto. "Who would have thought? This might be funny… Naruto"

Hello! what do you think? Is Jiraiya going to shut the past incarnations of Naruto up or they are going to disrespect him? How is he going to deal with them all? And what will happen with Ashura and Shukaku? Families are never easy. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"I used my jutsu harem with him and he practically defeated himself!" screamed Naruto, causing Ebizu to go pale. Kakashi asked what the hell a harem jutsu was and the shinobi inside the head of the genin nodded. There was no way this guy was training any of them. In fact they will not even listen to him… or maybe they would listen until he finished feeding their collective stomach.

"You know, we can always train the brat ourselves" said Hashirama smiling, earning all kinds of answers, from Mendokusei to yes. They then had this competition with the strange guy, even have to hide in a perverted book poster… that might not be a problem for Hotaru, but for the others it was. Finally, the man feed them and they went to the baths. There the jounin showed Naruto hoe to walk on water.

"Really, water walking? How old does he think the brat is, six? I could have shown him how to do that eons ago" commented Nobunaga. Unfortunately for them, or fortunately for Ebizu, the Hokage appeared in that moment.

"Ebizu, you can go. I assigned a tutor for Naruto I think we all will be satisfied with" he shot a glared towards the wall, where a white haired man was seeing through a hole in it. "Jiraiya, please, can you behave for once? We are talking about something serious here"

"Sorry, sensei, but there are such pretty girls…" the Sandaime forcefully dragged his pupil away from the walls. "Awwww, you are not fun"

"Naruto, this is Jiraiya, one of my most famous pupils… and writer of those perverted books your sensei likes so much" Naruto frowned, remembering those Icha Icha things. "Yes, I know, I would like it if he stops doing those stupid things too, but I can´t force him, so…" he sighed. "the thing is, Jiraiya was also the teacher of the Yondaime Hokage and I asked him as a favour to train you."

"Really? Awesome ttebayo!" Naruto was practically jumping. Ebizu couldn´t believe it, why was the Sandaime doing these things for that boy? He must think he had some potential.

"I hope we can work together" Jiraiya said, thinking about how much the boy looked like his father. Minato would be so proud… except for the other personalities problem. That needed a little fixing. "Thank you, Ebizu. As sensei said, you can go now. I will take it from here."

"Yes…. Well…." The closet pervert wanted to stay. That was it, he wanted to stay there and learn a few things from the Sannin too. Besides… "I promised Kakashi I will keep a close eye at Naruto´s training and it would be such a shame for me to break my promise to him" he tried to create pity in the old man. "I want at least to be able to report on his training…"

"Ebizu, I will explain Kakashi if you…"

"Oh, sensei, don´t worry, let him see" the Toad Hermit said in a very sure way. "Come with me, it will be easier in another, less public place."

"Ahhh" the Hokage sighed in an anxious way. "Okay, come on, Ebizu" he signalled. "But before you enter this training ground, I have to warn you that this is an S-ranked secret, you are forbidden to tell anyone. Kakashi already knows, you could tell him without problems, but outside him… to no one, not even the higher ranks. Understood?"

"But they already know about the fox…"

"This is not about the fox" the Sandaime frowned and they entered. Jiraiya was standing in front of Naruto, who had a serious face for the first time in his life.

"… for that reason, I have to know them first" he explained. Naruto asked why, but he wasn´t answered. He knew why, so he entered his mind and asked. The other saw no problem, in fact, some of them were eager to get out and tell the Sannin a little thing or two, showing him his place. He stepped out of the light… but Ebizu didn´t saw it. He only saw Naruto… wait, the boy´s stance completely changed. And his tone… and everything… his personality too. Suddenly he was acting… like he needed anger management classes.

"So… you wanted to meet us… such disrespect the younger generations had become" he crossed his arms. "What are you going to do now? Are you really going to TRY teaching me something?"

"Naruto!" the jounin with glasses shouted from behind. "you are talking to one of the Legendary Sannin! Show some respect, you brat!"

"Oh… so you must be Nobunaga Senju of the Demonic Wind" Jiraiya acted as if he wasn´t surprised at all by that. Ebizu felt to the ground without comprehending until something hit him. Naruto had multiple personalities. And this Nobunaga was one of them. Was that why the Hokage wanted him to train under a Sannin?

"Hummm, apparently you still know me" he got into battle stance. "Perhaps you were looking for a fight" he made some hand signs. "Come on, attack me" Jiraiya got ready to fight, knowing how a seasoned shinobi would act. He will shoot to kill… or to incapacitate. "Of you don´t… then I will!" his wind style nearly cut him in the precise places… and more aimed to him were coming! great, he was too good. He would dare to compare him to Hanzo. "Come on, I want some…"

"And I think it´s time for a lesson in history" Jiraiya pulled out a book that whose title was… "Let´s begin with the Massacre of the Cut Down Throat, the most graphic description of a killing spree from the eyes of a killer" he started with the graphic book, that scared the hell off Nobunaga. The descriptions were so… oh, he could practically get in the head of the killer… and that… blood in his… PAFFFF! "I think I knocked him out cold" he splashed some water on his face. "Wake up!"

"You…" the book was shown in front of his face. "damn that book, the one who wrote it has to be as messed up as Shinobu. If it wasn´t for that thing…"

"You have a big problem, you know. If a little piece of literature can defeat you, then it means that you are not the big thing" the man laughed. "the famous Nobunaga of the Demonic Wind, the man that defeated three armies the same day without killing a single soldier and overthrow three monarchies on his own the same day, defeated by a book…"

"Don´t you dare to mock me…"

"Look, I just want to help the boy. He has more potential than you, that hasn´t had a phobia that stops him in the middle of a life or death situation" Nobunaga frowned, knowing that the man was right. "you were a famous ninja, let him be one too. I promise than under my tutelage he will flourish even more."

"You will let me teach him my own jutsus" he crossed his arms. "And no pervy jutsus or I will be the one to knock you out."

"Fine by me" the Sannin offered him a hand. "Next"

"You don´t lose time, no?" he closed his eyes again, only to reopen them and change completely again. He started acting much like Shikamaru, yawning and falling to the ground as if he didn´t have energy for anything. "Mendokusei, you are so troublesome. And here I was enjoying a good time resting!"

"You must be Senju Hotaru then" the other didn´t even gave him a look. "The Inventor of Suiton, master of the Perverted Ninjutsu."

"That I… wait, what did you just say?" his face suddenly was one of panic, those words started resounding in his head. Jiraira took out the big scroll of his back and opened it, starting to read the first few lines. "Wa… wait… what do you have there…"

"Just a list of your Pervy Jutsus, some of them I would like to try: the Suiton: looking throught the clothes jutsu, the Undress no jutsu, striptease no jutsu…" he said more names, making the Hokage and Ebizu sweat dropped. Hotaru´s face couldn´t get more red, those jutsus were just an enjoyment only one person knew about… and he never told anyone. He was too ashamed to tell anyone. "the ya…"

"WAIT! THAT NO!" Hotaru launched himself, closing the scroll with a red face. "That was not for your amusement! It was more like a private competition with someone I used to know!" and by that he meant Raizo, who was more easy to shame than a maiden. "I… will cooperate… but… but… please… BURN THAT THING!"

"It would be a shame… but sensei could keep it under seven locks, so…" he passed the scroll to Sarutobi, who was chuckling at how easily his disciple defeated the famous ninja of the Warring Eras. "And you will pass the kid your techniques?"

"Ye… yes… I have already taught him one… so… so… okay" he got inside and practically forced Hashirama to take the light, so ashamed he was. "That Hotaru, what exactly did he do? Perverted jutsus, such a shame for our clan…" he sighed and looked at the known face. "Jiraiya-kun! Great to see you again! And that you didn´t end up like Orochimaru-kun!"

"Oh, Shodaime-sama, it´s a pleasure to speak with you again" the Sannin started searching in his inner pocket. "Let´s see, where did I…"

"Why the rush? I don´t have a problem listening to you and letting you teach Naruto-kun" of course he had a problem, just that it was not with Jiraiya. He knew that Sarutobi gave him his balances from when he was Hokage, complete with his gambling loses. They were less than stellar, so it was better to give up. "I trust any disciple of Saru-kun, specially one I knew myself in the past life."

"Thank you, Hashirama-sama" the Sandaime sighed, surprising Ebizu even more.

"Sho… Sho…"

"By the way, Jiraiya-kun, do you want to hear some tales about little Saru-chan, from when he was just a genin just like Naruto-kun?" the old man swallowed hard. That was payback, payback for giving Jiraiya his finances. He stood there, completely paralyzed while Hashirama told Jiraiya his childhood with a wicked smile on his face.

"Shodaime-sama, I think we are going to be very good friends" Hashirama smiled before handing the light to the reluctant Ashura. The Sage´s son sighed took it.

"I´m not going to learn ninjutsu or hearing a person like you, with such a moral sense" he acted like a spoiled brat, something that he learned from his eldest brother. Woow, Indra could be such a teacher sometimes. Kurama also helped.

"You must be the Rikkudo Sennin´s son" Jiraiya felt like giving this brat a smack to the head, but that would mean hurting Naruto and he didn´t want that. "Yes, sensei already talked to me about you… and your brothers" he commented, making Ashura open his eyes a bit. "One more crazy than the last"

"Hey you, don´t…"

"I have all the right! During the Kyuubi attack, your dear brother killed one of my favourite students! He is crazy murderer! Do you know how many people lost everything, lost their families due to his rampage! The Kyuubi doesn´t deserve to be forgiven. The Kyuubi, your brother, doesn´t even deserve to…"

"Ku… Kurama" he whispered, interrupting him.

"What?"

"Kurama… his name is Kurama" he continued, looking to the ground. "I don´t know why you shinobi have that habit of calling my siblings by the number of tails they had" Ebizu´s mouth literally touched the floor, hearing those words. "But they have names. And the fox you so conveniently liked to call Kyubi is Ootsutsuki Kurama."

"Kurama, Kyubi, what´s the difference? He is still a murderer and you, as his brother… no, as his clan head, are responsible for what he did, for all the people he murdered" Ashura´s face was crossed. He obviously didn´t like that attitude. That brat was really trying him. "And not only that, but according to history, it was your fault for being such a weak leader that the shinobi world turned so bad!"

"Wh… WHAT?!"

"Oh… did I strike some nerve?" he smiled wickedly. There was no information about this particular incarnation, so he had to be creative and start playing by the insecurity he was sure he possessed… at least he hoped that. "Because I heard your father entrusted the ninja world to you… and you failed. One of your brothers turn rouge on you for being a power obsessed moron and you were unable to stop him. That´s how the first war began, no? You were a BAD LEADER and CONDEMNED THE WORLD."

"I… I…" those words struck deep in Ashura´s hearth. It was true. He failed his father, he failed his sibling, his clan and the whole world. He even failed Indra, for the Sage´s sake! Didn´t he promised to bring him back to the light? Didn´t he? "Why… I…" tears came to his eyes. Jiraiya backed away. "I… didn´t want to… be heir… I… knew I was terrible"

"Wait, you are… crying?" the Sannin wanted to apologize. He was aiming for convincing those four to let him train Naruto, not to make one of them cry. "Hey, boy…"

"I knew I had to step back and let Indra take over the clan! He was better than I! A genius, respected, iron fisted… everything a good leader has to be! I… I was just a fool…" more tears came to him, surprising the Hokage. Ashura was a good leader, he knew from the first time he talked to him, but he had serious doubts about himself. "I… I failed everyone and now all the people is paying for my mistake!"

"There is no need to…"

"I´m going to kill you" another voice sounded in that moment, as red chakra materialised around the boy. "Slowly… slowly… so slow that you meat bag are going to beg for death."

"So… that´s why?" Jiraiya continued with his taunting. "The fox didn´t attack because he had to babysit you?" this froze him again. That was not the first time someone said that. In fact, many had said that in the past. That his brothers took care of him. That he was worthless. And he hated being looked down… but at the same time he thought he deserved it. Because he had no talent... but even so… "Did the Bijuu always had to babysit the baby of the Ootsutsuki family?" he mocked more, even with the fearful chakra behind. "The Rikkudo made a mistake…"

"Shut up" Kurama´s chakra banished, leaving just the powerful chakra of Ashura. The fox himself was surprised, Ashura wasn´t eager to fight, never. But… being told by a youngster that didn´t know a thing about how things turn out that he was worthless really struck a nerve.

"What? The spoiled brat of the Bijuu said something?"

"That you SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KNEW NOTHING OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH INDRA, NOTHING OF WHAT HAPPENED THEN! I MANAGED TO DEFEAT HIM AND KEEP PEACE FOR AN ENTIRE GENERATION, BUT IT DIDN´T MATTER! AND ANYWAY, IF I MADE A MISTAKE, I WILL AT LEAST HELP FIX IT! I ENTRUSTED THIS WORLD TO MY DESCENDANTS AND TRUST THEM!"

"That´s what I wanted to hear" Jiraiya raised his hands in surrender. "But he is going to need to learn shinobi arts to achieve that goal, so… the same things I asked from the others."

"I… you are a loudmouth and an idiot. Had I reacted a second after, Kurama would be at your throat" he sighed. "Okay, but if he is going to learn something apart from the emotions radar, some chakra control is going to be needed."

"Okay, leave it all to me" Naruto came back after a smile from Ashura. "Hey, how are you, kid? Fine?"

"A… a little bit shocked" the blond said. "I have never seen someone that could own them, ttebayo! You are really awesome, Ero Sennin!"

"Ero… Ero-Sennin?"

"Yes, Ero-Sennin" the Uzumaki looked at him in wonder. Ebizu couldn´t believe what he just saw. Such an amazing power… one soul with such potential couldn´t be left in his hands, he needed another master with more power. And he understood why the secrecy. If someone were to know this… a riot will surely explode. "Oh, I´m going to need tomorrow free"

"Tomo… tomorrow free?"

"It´s just that I promised someone a family reunion, dattebayo"

-The next day-

"I can sense you" Gaara turned his back towards the blond who screamed those stupid words in the chuunin exams. He was carrying a basket full of dango and had a look full of sadness. He killed the sound shinobi just yesterday, but needed more blood. The Shukaku was asking him for blood. Kankuro, Baki and Temari arrived just in that moment. They just kept hiding, as they knew that one never must go between Gaara and a prey. "You are very stupid for doing something like meeting me"

"Stupid? Perhaps" he talked, looking to the sky. "I don´t want to talk to you" he raised a hand, the sand reacting to his movement. Gaara prepared… until he felt some pressure inside his head, as he was being pulled inside of his mind. And the Shukaku… the beast was coming in his place. Was that brat nuts? "I want to talk to you"

"You are very unconscious, you meat bag" the Bijuu talked, smiling. He was going to get blood from a shinobi without using the boy… brilliant! He launched the first attack, but was countered. A coil of chakra connected to his own, transmitting something he believed forgotten. The sand ninja couldn´t understand. The Shukaku was free… but he wasn´t attacking or anything. He was… "you…"

"Isashiburi" Ashura extended his hands. The human possessed by the Bijuu launched towards him, the three closed their eyes… nothing. They peeked and… the Shukaku was… hugging him? "Nii-san"

"Nii… nii-san?" asked Kankuro, before his teacher put a hand on his mouth.

"Ashura… my baby brother… you… are back… back to us" the Rikkudo´s second born was in tears. He felt very guilty over his brother´s death, as he wasn´t able to do anything. He promised his father as the oldest not rouge sibling that he would protect his family and failed. "Since when…" Ashura showed him the basket. "What?"

"It has been a long time since we sat down to eat together. Do you still like dango?" they had lunch, talking about the new world. The Bijuu felt ashamed that his brother saw his bloodlust, that was something he never wanted him to see. The worst part of him. "He is back too, you know" Ashura suddenly commented. "I´m talking about ani-sama."

"Ani-sama" he cursed under his breath. "That´s bad news, even worse than the corruption humanity has brought upon the gift of our father. I bet he still lusts for our power. And he must be using his damn doujutsu… the Sharingan still gives me nightmares."

"Shukaku…"

"I know what you are going to say and I answer to you, forget it. You have already saw the humans, they forgot our father´s teachings and turned his gift into a weapon to murder, something he would despise" his hand clenched. "Even us are victims to that… just seeing their actions made me want to…"

"Wait, that´s my…"

"Don´t you dare to say that it was your responsibility!" the bijuu exploded. "It was theirs! You did all you could to keep everything just like father wanted… but they didn´t listen! All they listen to was Indra ani-sama and his words full of hate! All he thought about was to kill you! And you had to… it destroyed you… that´s why… now I will be the one that finishes him off… I won´t let you… go through it again. I will protect you."

"But brother…"

"This time I will protect you" he got up. "Ashura, please… go home and leave everything to me. Start reconstructing our heritage there, I will go as soon as I can…"

"I can´t turn my head and fake that this isn´t happening, I´m clan head"

"Of a clan that didn´t exists anymore!"

"Shukaku…"

"If you are not going to leave, then stay, but that is not going to change my mind. I will put an end to this, an end to HIM" he clenched his fists. He couldn´t kill, not in front of Ashura, but… Indra was too much of a problem. "The boy whose body you are inhabiting… he is a direct descendant of yours, right?" he was shocked. "Don´t look so surprised, I made my homework. I know how transmigration works. And that means…"

"Nii-san, you can´t kill him. Father wouldn´t want you to have the blood of your brother in your hands, neither do it" Ashura tried to convince him, but Shukaku was determined. He tried to drown his sorrows in tons of blood, to no avail. Now he had a second chance, a second chance to protect Ashura and he wasn´t going to throw it away. "Listen to me!"

"I… know what I have to do… to give our beloved Ootsutsuki clan an opportunity to rise again" he started to walk away. "Please don´t get in my way or I will be forced to knock you out to fight him."

"Nii-san…"

"What… just happened here?" Kankuro asked to his companions. Baki swallowed too, this was a surprise. Apparently, the Konoha village don´t just have the nine tails, but another individual that could very well classify as a kind of Bijuu. Ashura… he wondered how powerful he was in comparison to his brother Shukaku. And they mentioned an older brother and the Sharingan… so the Uchiha boy was… and more than anything, the Bijuu mentioned a clan, the Ootsutsuki clan. Ootsutsuki… was there a clan of Bijuu?

"We… have a problem" Gaara, just back in himself, mentioned to his companions. "Shukaku says he is not going to cooperate with our plan"

"WHAT?!"

"He says… he is not going to kill in front of Ashura. He" Gaara was suddenly taken back by the tanuki´s feelings and thoughts, as his brothers never wanted to protect him from anything. They just feared him. "He says that his duty as an elder brother is to protect his younger brother, even the innocence of his eyes."

"Ehhhhh?" Temari sweat dropped. Was… was that even possible? Shukaku not wanting to kill… just because of one person? "I think I´m lost here."

"He says that Ashura has ever been an idealist, that he believed in the best of every person, but that is not going to happen. People will always be dark. They embraced the path of darkness a lot of time ago, along with his ani-sama´s ideology, and they are not going to change… but he doesn´t comprehend that and the murder of even the lesser being would hurt him. that´s something he couldn´t allow."

"But… he said he was going to kill someone with the Sharingan" signalled Kankuro, raising a finger and feeling stupid. Just what was happening here?

"Yes, but he will guide him away first. There was no way he is going to kill anyone in front of such an important person for him"

"Then cover his eyes with sand and continue with the attack!" yelled the puppeteer. Baki sighed, just what he needed. But it sparkled his curiosity. There was one person a Bijuu was capable of loving. Were the others like that? Perhaps. Besides…

"Gaara, can you tell us anything else about Ashura" the jinchuuriki shook his head and the jounin nodded. Of course, Shukaku would protect his brother from harms way, specially since he now had a human and vulnerable body. But… he had the feeling that Ashura didn´t became clan head just because his brothers gave him the title. He must be strong… "We are in troubles"

-In other place-

"Hummm? Okay" Ashura was depressed, so he gave the light without a fight to the first one of his incarnations that asked. Unfortunately, it was Hashirama. And he knew just the right place to spend his free time. He checked on his money before running straight to the closest casino, passing in front of…

"Where is Naruto going?" asked Sasuke, who was wandering before his training with Kakashi. He saw the idiot getting inside an establishment that he recognized as a casino. Suddenly one of the voices in his head talked. "That surely is Hashirama"

"Why are you so sure?" the younger Uchiha groaned, regretting his question a second later. Why was he conversing with one of the psychos? He was supposed to ignore them until the Hokage found a permanent solution.

"Hashirama, the good and revered Hashirama, was a huge gambling addict" Madara informed, rolling his eyes. "Really! He used to go to those places all night and gamble with the last coin of Konoha´s treasure… I had to stop and beat him like a hundred times because of that! He was about to bring the village to bankrupt!"

"You talked as if you were friends."

"Well, we used to be" confessed Madara. "I used to gamble with him too, it was an easy win. How do you think the former Uchiha compound was build? It took me a week of daily poker games to milk enough money out of his pocket to gain the money to build it… hum… it makes me remember his other nickname… Legendary Sucker, hahaha"

"Seriously?" Sasuke sweat dropped and, for once, he was glad that he ended up with the psychos. At least they will not lose his money on a worthless night… wait, Naruto doesn´t have a lot of money. If he didn´t stop him… but he didn´t have the duty to take care of him. The money loss of the dobe was not his problem.

"Hey, that blond guy is your friend, no, little one?" the same voice said.

"Don´t call me a little one" he clenched his teeth. "and he is not my friend, just a teammate that happens to be more of use than other member of the team" that was the statement of the year, Sakura was practically useless! "I will not…"

"Hashirama won´t stop until he loses even the underwear…"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Lend me the body for a few hours, will you? I will put an end to this before that sucker loses enough to throw Naruto into the streets. I have many experience in that" the boy was not convinced. "come on, I will behave" for now "you can force me to go backwards if I don´t and the Hokage can deal with me too" at least in that body. "And I will teach you a Katon so good the gourd boy will freak out."

"You have three hours" he took a step back and let the rouge nin take over. Madara could do anything, he could even go to the Akatsuki… but no. he walked right to the casino and straight to the table where he could sense his best friend´s chakra. He found the idiot losing enough yens to buy Naruto´s monthly ramen income.

"I see some things stay the same… EVER" Hashirama went pale at hearing that voice. He turned around like in a horror movie. They were both henged, but the poor Senju recognized the signature chakra. Madara was there, just like in many of his gambling night. "Hello… my dear friend"

"He… I…"

"And I see that you haven´t learned, yet" he cracked his knuckles. "Should I give you the lesson again? It seems to be the ONLY way to make you learn."

"Wait… I… AHHHHH!"

-In the Hokage office-

"Maybe we should enhance the…" Sarutobi was interrupted by a flying Naruto, who was thrown by a very angry Sasuke into the room, against the chair. He was about to ask what the hell was happening when he recognized the sight from when he was younger. He sighed and shook his head, it was indeed a very familiar headache. "when is he going to learn?"

"Sensei, what…"

"YOU STUPID SENJU AND STUPID EXCUSE FOR A SHINOBI!" Madara yelled, trying to catch him again. "THAT WAS YOUR IDEA OF TAKING CARE OF A BOY?! GO GAMBLE ALL HIS MONEY?! YOU DAMN MOCKERY OF A LEADER! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP! MATURE, DAMMIT, AND STOP DOING STUPID THINGS!"

"I… I´m sorry, Madara!" Hashirama covered his head, trying to evade his fury. "Promise I won´t do it again! I will keep myself away from casinos!" he looked teary eyed at his brother´s pupil. "Saru, are you not going to say anything?"

"Yes, try not to stain with blood my documents, Madara-sama" the Sandaime smiled and walked away. As soon as he closed the door, the screams began. So much that they scared Jiraiya of all persons. Jiraiya, who had fought and survived in a bloody war. "They made such a scandal, don´t you think?"

"Are… are you sure it´s okay to let an S-rank missing nin to beat one of the former Kages of Konoha, sensei?" the Sannin asked, gulping when the blond´s scream reached to him. "and they are not even in their own bodies…"

"Don´t worry, Ashura would heal whatever damage that psycho did. Or Kurama might do it before he had time" the old man chuckled. "Besides… Hashirama-sama should has seen it coming. It happened all the time when he indulged into his favourite pastime, it´s not like it´s unusual to see this kind of thing."

"Really?"

"Yes!" he laughed. "When I was young it was a common occurrence to open the door to find either Madara-sama or my sensei beating up that gambling addict for his losses in the casinos. They looked really terrifying… the weirdest thing was that they were on the same line on something… shesh, that was creepy. Two persons that never seem to get along were suddenly in the same page just because of an idiot."

"And what an idiot" commented Jiraiya, before leaving. He needed to prepare the summoning training for tomorrow… if his godson survives the beating.

Hello! I hope you are enjoying this fic. And for the final round of the chuunin exams... how should Naruto´s and Sasuke´s fight change? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally the day has come" Naruto commented as he walked through the streets in a serious way. For some reason, he was sure he could beat Neji even without the actual help from his other selves, but… he wasn´t so sure about being made chuunin. Ashura and Hashirama already talked to him about the importance of teamwork and worrying for the others along with the physical strength. Unfortunately, he didn´t thought he fit yet the role, despite the importance he gave to those two.

"At least give a good show, the Hokage will be there to impress… and that white haired brat" commented Nobunaga, still not over the fact that Jiraiya managed to make him sick with that horrid book full of nightmarish descriptions.

"Come on, you can be the winner"

"I´m not so sure… but I will give my best, ttebayo" he diverted for a few seconds, not noticing that he was already late for the entrance ceremony. In a park he found Hinata, who wished him good luck against her cousin. He promised to beat that spoiled brat to the ground, grabbing her hands. In that moment, her face went so red that even the Kyuubi wondered how she hasn´t fainted yet. Ashura, for his part, chuckled and commented on young love, remembering Kanna dearly.

"The kid is lucky to have someone so good as her pinning after him" he commented with fondness. The girl was a descendant of Hamura and he always had a deep connection with his dear uncle. The blond didn´t hear him, too worried about getting to the stadium before it was too late.

"Come on, Hinata! You have to see me win dattebayo!" he started pulling her towards the place, with the Hyuuga too ashamed to utter a single word. The two of them arrived in the nick of time, him entering the arena after everyone else arrived… except Sasuke. He looked around for his best friend… what could have happened? He was asking Shikamaru when the proctor admonished them and told them to salute.

"I can tell you something, no one is expecting you to win" the Nara whispered when he was getting away. "But I know you have a way to always defeat your opponents."

"I plan on defeating him with my own hands" answered the Uzumaki, earning a smirk from the Hyuuga. The Sand brothers were not as confident as the young genius, knowing full well the true nature of the boy. He had a beast inside of him… and he himself was some sort of reincarnation of other that could be even more dangerous. They had practiced a lot in that month to be able to take him down, but they knew it was probably not enough. "What, ttebayo?"

"Nothing" Temari answered, trying to put her usual smug smirk, something she was unable to do in his presence. By her side, Gaara was trying to convince the Shukaku to kill like he usually did, promising tons of blood, which the Bijuu utterly refused. Kankuro started sweating. If the raccoon refused to aid the sand, then the invasion was doomed since the beginning. Gaara needed to do something, fast.

"Okay, the first combat is Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga. Please, the two contestants stay in their places. The others go to the spectators place" Genma signalled. Neji and Naruto positioned themselves one un front of the other. The blond frowned, knowing full well what the public was thinking. This boy has no opportunity, he is going to be pounded to the ground, he had no chance with the Byakugan… well, he was going to show them.

"I will show you that your destiny is not being Hokage" he felt his blood boil. This asshole really thought that he had the right to tell him what he could or couldn´t be? That was a thing only he could decide. That's why he worked hard. The battle began with the Hyuuga attacking his chakra points, but he managed to cover up. Ashura´s knowledge of old ways of Ninshuu was great, specially when it comes to face the Byakugan. "You covered yourself…"

"A great thing, no? It comes in handy when testing the strength of a Byakugan user dattebayo" Neji remained calm. So his opponent was slightly better than he first thought, eh? Perhaps he should attack full strength and put him out of his misery soon. "Now her I come. Wind Style: Double wind scythe"

"Jūkenhō Ōgi: Kaiten" Neji spun around, not noticing that his opponent was preparing to attack from the blind point of the Byakugan. The Hyuuga was surprised to feel a pain in the back of the head, but he quickly got over it. "I have to admit it, you are stronger than I thought. I applaud you for that."

"Thank you, dattebayo"

"But that doesn´t mean you are going to beat me" the brunette took his stance once more, attacking the blond. This one doesn´t move, as if he wanted to get hit by a tenketsu blocking palm. The white eyed male smiled, he must have surrendered to his destiny. He landed the palm square on it´s target… only to get through it, face first into the ground again. Neji got up, feeling his clothes clinging to him. "What the…"

"Water style: Demonic mirror of the Lake" Naruto appeared in other side… along with other three copies. The older boy activated the Byakugan, only to see that all of them had the same chakra system circulating in them. "Smart, no?" the real one continued hiding. "It´s one of my favourite tricks. For now it´s limited to three, but I will get better with more practice."

"This can´t be… your element is wind!"

"Baaakaaa, I can control more than one element. This is my second affinity, the Suiton. Now, try to find out who is the real one" the Uzumaki stood his ground, preparing a kunai for attacking. Everything was going to…

"A good trick, I give you that" the genius continued being as calm as ever, despite not having the upper hand. "And injecting them some of your chakra to simulate that they had a pathway is smart too. Perhaps in the future you could actually achieve something… too bad that destiny was mean to you today" he knew where the attack will come from. Just behind him, in the blind spot of the Byakugan. "I will never let you win!" Neji jumped and attacked Naruto directly, making him call his mirrors to encage him in a water prison. Another juuken and the brunette was free. "That was close"

"I didn´t want to pull that trick now, it´s only in emergency cases" the Hokage wannabe panted as his chakra weakened. Doing that costed him a lot of energy, as it was a ninshu movement learned from Ashura, not a jutsu. He needed to pull some chakra from his old friend Kurama… if he wanted to help.

"You just need to ask" was the answer of the fox, who let him take some chakra. Naruto got into fighting stance again, making Neji frown. He was tired one second and the next he sprung back to life, ready to take him in. there was definitely something fishy there. "Hey, the Hyuuga is seeing you. Don´t lose, you are going to make Shukaku freak."

"I can notice" and he could notice. The redhead jinchuriki´s eyes never left him, concern in his eyes despite his wishes. The tanuki in him surely had a strong hold on his emotions. Ashura, for his part, was quiet. This surely remind them of the time when their eldest cousin tried to take control of the clan, under the pretence that the young heir wasn´t strong enough to rule them. This mined Ashura´s confidence in his skills as leader, as he tried to end everything without bloodshed. Unfortunately, he tried to fight Indra too and the other rebel leader killed him, which caused another split in the clan with the Byakugan users. "Why are you always talking about destiny?"

"Do you want to know? Well, I should tell you. It´s because… of this" he took out his headband and showed them a cursed mark in his forehead. The former Ootsutsuki clan head felt the need to vomit. So this was what his cousins have done with the seal they stole from his room that day. it was originally thought to block the powers of the Sharingan or Byakugan when the user was dead, but…

"They modified it" the brunette started, explaining it to his descendant. "My cousins added another symbol there and a ring of symbols in the middle to turn it into a submission oriented seal. This is so… cruel."

"Yeah…" after hearing the history, the Uzumaki was convinced that the Hyuugas were indeed a cruel clan. To enslave one´s kin, one´s family… that was totally inhuman. Even like that, he was not going to lose to Neji. Hinata trusted him and he was not going to let her down. Hell, not only that, but he needed to show this people that he wasn´t going to get down so easily. And teach this spoiled brat some lessons. First one: you form your destiny.

"So, destiny is something you can´t…"

"Cut the crap, destiny is something you make for yourself dattebayo" he got into fighting stance. It was time to end this. "Come on, I will end you"

"You stupid… don´t underestimate me because you can use two elements! I´m a genius of the juuken! I will put you down like the stupid loser you are!" Neji launched and the fight continued. In the middle of that, Naruto changed strategies. For geniuses, the best strategy was the one Ashura followed with Indra. To let them think that they had the upper hand, then attack when they thought they have won. And with Hashirama´s touch from the Valley of End… yes, that should work. He left a wooden clone in his place, burying on the ground. The white eyed male approached, thinking himself victorious. "As I said…"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" he emerged from the ground, punching him on the chin. This left Neji on the ground, immobile. Naruto looked down at him, feeling somewhat pity for him. so he told the genius about his history, how he could change, how he overcame difficulty, how that damn jutsu didn´t allow him to graduate academy until he learned other ways to do it… and was pronounced the winner. Claps resounded around him. the Hokage and other shinobi were livid. It wasn´t a normal clone or a Kage bunshin. It was a wooden clone. Since when the demon brat gained an ability from the Shodaime?

"Good job, brat, you actually won" told him Ashura, feeling a little bit better. Defeating a Hyuuga was a difficult task. He and his brothers knew, having passed their entire lives trying to defeat Hamura and never managing, not even in teams. This made him smile fondly. "Do you remember the first time we tried to defeat our uncle, nii-san?"

"Yeah, he kicked our collective asses" answered the fox, remembering the pain of having his tenketsu closed by the chakra blocking fist. "Indra made such a face…"

"It was funny" the siblings laughed. The blond was happy about his victory too, running towards the entrance to the public section until his next match was announced. In that place, Shukaku sighed in relieve. Ashura had always been so… good for his own good. He might have let the Byakugan brat win, trying to convince him with words. Fortunately, he appeared to be able to teach someone with his fists too. He then smiled, remembering that it was his turn to beat the shit out of the Uchiha brat… his ani-sama.

"The only Uchiha in Konoha… Shukaku´s older brother…" muttered Gaara and his siblings understood. Uchiha Sasuke was a dangerous person that even the other Bijuu were afraid of. "Must… kill…"

"Right, I will go to have a word with that Naruto guy before he turns into Ashura…"

"Stay where you are" Temari stated. She didn´t want him engaging a potentially S-rank enemy without any backup. Kankuro was called to the arena now, but he chose to forfeit the match to hide the internal mechanism of the crow. "It´s my turn now" he jumped, ready to face Nara Shikamaru. "This will be easy."

"Don´t say anything before you win" the match was interesting, that Naruto could say. It was more of a strategy game, much like shogi, than an actual fist against fist. In the end, the Nara won, but decided that he will forfeit, letting the girl win, something that gave Hotaru some satisfaction. Laziness was something that actually run in the Nara blood after all. Naruto went to find his friend. Gaara, for his part, went to the arena. Shukaku´s blood was boiling after seeing the flashy entrance his brother has made. He will surely crush him this time.

"This surely will be an interesting combat" a member of the public said to his companion, who was frowning because of the amount of money he has lost in the first match. Damn Byakugan brat, going easy in a Mokuton user… he should have known better! "Oh, your bet was that the Uchiha was going to win, isn´t it? I think he is going to have it tough. Hey you" he called a Shinobi who was casually passing by their side. "How is that the blond boy has the Mokuton without being a Senju? I haven´t heard of another clan with that kekei genkai."

"Well…" the jonin tried to remember everything he learned in the Academy. "I think the Uzumaki clan was a close relative of the Senju clan" he answered. "Yeah, they usually interbreed, so the blood ties were strong. That boy must be at least a quarter Senju or something like that… or more. I have never known of an Uzumaki with the kekei genkai."

"How delightful, he is the first in many generations to inherit it. The next round will surely be interesting" he said, clearly seeing that his opponent was signalling some men to go tell the sand boy what he should do. Unfortunately, Gaara wasn´t in the mood for playing, neither was Shukaku. He crushed them… not knowing that the blond was there. When he noticed, Shukaku was a bit startled, but kept firm resolution. Indra needed to die.

"The Shukaku says you wait, he will put an end to this all" whispered the redhead in that moment. A goosebump ran down Ashura´s spiritual spine in that moment, what was he planning to do?

"Can… can I watch the fight… you know… from…"

"I know dattebayo" they exchanged places. "Just return it to me if there is any action."

"Okay" the youngest son of the Rikkudo took his place, worriedly staring at his siblings… or at least at Shukaku and Indra´s reincarnation. By the looks of it, those two were going to kill each other… or the tanuki will kill the egomaniac while Sasuke tried to keep him deep into his mind. Well, at least he was trying to contain himself in front of Ashura. Kankuro suddenly approached him, hands on his pocket.

"Hey, you…" he tried to appear cool, but he and his sister were not like that. She was preparing to back him up in case he needed. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"No" he answered, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. "Please, father, protect my brothers… don´t let them kill each other" the puppeteer rolled his eyes, thinking that it was too much hopeful thinking. "I… I will have to stop their fight."

"Stop…"

"Dammit!" Sasuke couldn´t land a hit in Gaara´s body, as Bijuu and jinchuuriki were working together for the first time. Even more, they almost managed to crush him at least in three ocations, managing only to dodge with the extra chakra he channelled to his feet. In his head, the whispers of his past lives became stronger and stronger with the threat of being killed by a demented raccoon.

"You know, you should give me the control" Indra commented as if it was nothing. "Or WE all will end up being killed by my little brother" he looked at his nails. "Not the way I wanted to die, but I can´t say that it hasn´t happened before."

"Shut up" the youngest tried to tell him. Shukaku was having some problems too, as Gaara was running out of chakra. And Ashura was looking at them, distressed as hell, meaning that he needed to find another place to deal with Indra. Preferably very away from there. An explosion signalled the beginning of the invasion… just what he was looking forward. Baki suddenly appeared next to the redhead with Temari and Kankuro on his heels, ordering them to get him to a place where he could heal. Unfortunately, the Uchiha followed.

"Shikamaru, wake up" Ashura shook the lazy Nara awake from his faked dream, noticing the genjutsu a mile away. He was after all accustomed to it thanks to his ani-sama´s fascination with the Tsukuyomi. "Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are coming here"

"You surely have changed, Naruto. The idiot I used to know wouldn´t have been able to notice that I was awake… or escape a genjutsu like this one on his own" the suspicious tone in his voice was obvious. "And? What does they want us to do?"

"I have no idea, dattebayo" Naruto answered, back in control of his body. He was glad that he had the precaution of leaving a clone hiding somewhere in the stadium, quickly transferring Hashirama to that body. The Shodaime knew what to do, going to save Saru. He infiltrated the barrier easily, facing the child he used to know as one of his granddaughter´s friends.

"Hello, Orochimaru-kun" the snake frowned, feeling uneasy. He didn´t know that there was a person on Konoha that managed to perfect the Edo Tensei outside of himself. "No, I´m not a Edo Tensei. You can call me… a person with special circumstances."

"Well, well, Shodaime-sama, glad to see you again" the Sannin commented, making some hand signs. "And I very well know someone else that might be as glad as me to see you, probably more."

"You aren´t talking about…" a coffin emerged in that moment and opened, revealing a form with a blue armour and white hair. "Oh, yes, he is talking about him. Hello, Tobirama."

"Aniya… Saru… I…" he tried to reach for them, but Orochimaru stopped him. The Sannin sunk a kunai with a seal attached to it, signalling that he was now in total control. Hashirama prepared himself. Even if he was not at his level, his brother was someone to fear. He needed to find some way to…

"Hey! Teme!" a voice interrupted that moment. They all looked at the place where it was coming from, surprising when they saw none other but Uchiha Madara there, dressed in full battle regalia. "Tobirama teme!" the albino felt rage bubbling inside of him, but not enough to break the control the snake had upon him. "Hashirama was gambling the other night! He lost a year´s worth of the orphanage found in the poker table!"

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru sweat dropped, as well as his sensei, seeing the laughing missing ninja and the Niidaime beating and screaming at his idiot of a brother. Has he really… broke his control on him by the sole rage of his brother´s gambling habit? Well, it was not that he doesn´t have a reason, the Shodaime was the only grown up man that lost his monthly income in poker to a six years old… a six years old TSUNADE.

"This is sooooo good" Madara was snapping pictures with a stolen camera, catching his best friend´s demise at the hands of his little brother. Oh, such a beautiful sight, to see a Senju kill another…

"YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A… wait, I can move with my own again" the white haired Senju turned around, leaving his bruised brother fell to the ground. "And you… YOU!" he signalled Madara. "I don´t know how you are still alive or why you are here at all, but I´m ending you now!"

"So soon? Well, it was fun while it lasted" the raven shook his shoulders. He was just a kage bunshin and that brat made sure his chakra reserved were limited to an hour, so he couldn´t really fight. He tasted freedom one last minute before the jutsu was dispelled, wondering when would be the next time Sasuke let him out. Perhaps sooner than he thought. "Sorry, I have to go. Ya ne!"

"Don´t leave!" the jutsu was dispelled. Saru got into fighting stance again, summoning Enma to his side. Even without the help of his former sensei, Orochimaru was a formidable opponent and should not be underestimated. Hashirama used his jutsu to restrain Tobirama, leaving the snake man on his own.

"Go for him, Saru"

"Thank you, Hashirama-sama" he made some hand signs, internally thanking Naruto and Sasuke to leave such a formidable help with him.

-In the forest-

"Dammit" Sasuke was dodging Gaara, now fully possessed by the Shukaku. It wasn´t easy, less with a pounding headache caused by the older brother of said tanuki talking all the time.

"He is going to kill you if you don´t snap out of it and lend me the body" the Ootsutsuki yawned. "You are still no match for him, not even with the extra classes Madara gave you on Katon."

"It´s nothing of your business" the younger Uchiha tried to shut him up, closing an eye because of the pressure inside his head. Temari was close, hiding in panic. "And why would YOU want to help anyway?"

"I alredy told you, being killed by my little brother is not something I want to experience again" the bored man answered, looking at his fingernails. "Besides, it´s not like I have many descendants anymore, so I would prefer you to live long enough to have children that would preserve the bloodline and give me another body to inhabit."

"You are…" a hand claw nearly catch him against a tree. He dodged by miracle, looking straight into the demon´s yellow eyes, full of hate for his eldest sibling. If he doesn´t do anything soon, he will… "Okay, but step one finger out of the line and I will drag you back inside so quickly that you won´t be able to breath."

"As if you could" the ancestor took his place, blinking because of the light. He activated his Mangekyo, effortlessly dodging another sand attack. His movements… the Bijuu know instantly the person in front of him wasn´t the brat he was trying to kill a few minutes ago. It was his revered brother, the prodigy of the Ootsutsuki clan. He tensed, prepared to use ninshu if needed. "Isashiburi, Shukaku"

"Isashiburi… ani-sama" the demon answered. Temari heard that word and overcame fear for a moment to see the fight. Yes, something in Sasuke has changed. He was standing in a regal way, like an old noble. His eyes were also more… deadly. Much like the Bijuus. Yes, that was the ani-sama Shukaku was talking about, the evilest of the siblings. "Indra-nii, do you know why am I here?"

"Do you think I was paying attention? I was more interested in this body" he looked at his hands with an expression of disgust. "This brat need a manicure urgently. And a sunbath… has he ever heard of hair conditioner too?" he passed a hand through his hair. A sand storm directed towards him in that moment, but he managed to evade it without losing even a hair. "Really, little brother, do you think I was going to let you kill me?"

"I was expecting you to repent going against father´s wishes, but I was let down… as always" Indra smiled and covered himself in the Susanoo, effectively stopping his sibling. In that moment Sakura and Naruto arrived. "That pest again… maybe he is on time… I WILL GET RID OF YOU FIRST!" he launched an attack towards the blond, who pushed the pinkette away in the last moment. She hit a trunk and was render unconscious. "Nice one, you learn fast."

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!" Shukau was enraged now. That asshole dared to attack Ashura when he was coming to his help. That was unforgivable, even for him. Indra was about to make a nasty comment on brother complex when he felt the pulling of Sasuke against him, trying to regain control of his body.

"Not again… you will not HURT MY BROTHER AGAIN!" Shukaku was now in a rampage. Sasuke, who had just regained control of his body, couldn´t stop him. Naruto got in the middle, allowing his friend a moment to faint, which the Uchiha took gratefully. Temari also took the moment to recover, not daring to attack either of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked before covering herself behind the tree again, as the blond summoned a frog to fight the fully awakened bijuu. Shukaku grunted, apparently he was going to need to render him unconscious before finishing the Uchiha brat.

"Wakey, wakey… or one of those psychos will take your body" Madara sang when Sasuke was starting to recover the conscience. The older Uchiha really didn´t care, for him, everybody in Konoha could burn in hell, but the brat apparently cared and he wanted to keep the position of the most trusted reincarnation for future occasions. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a big headache… damn, I need some Advil" Sasuke got up, quickly going in the middle of Raizo´s and Shinobu´s path to the light. The young shinobi quickly searched for his best friend, who was giving the other jinchuuriki a friendship and love speech so worthy of Ashura that even the Bijuu felt ashamed of his actions. He jumped from the branch, trying to stop the Uzumaki before he could hurt himself. And the sand siblings too, as they entered the clearing to get Gaara.

"Kankuro, Temari, I´m sorry" he whispered.

"No… no problem" the puppeteer said, jumping from tree to tree. Perhaps his run in with Shukaku´s siblings has actually done some good, especially for their family.

-The morning after-

"Who are you?" Naruto asked when some elder people entered into his room at the hospital. One of them had a very suspicious air around him, beginning with the bandages. And he began talking about him joining him, about him becoming of use for Konoha… but his right/wrong radar told him he was bad news. The Shodaime asked him to lend him his body and he did, not wanting to deal with him.

"Naruto, how are…" Sarutobi opened the door a few minutes later only to find Danzo on the floor, covering his nose, and Koharu and Homura being restrained by vines. He shook his head, should have expected something like this from them, especially since the show the blond put for the public in the Chuunin exams. He failed, anyway, but… "Can someone explain to me what happened here?"

"The demon brat attacked us!"

"Well, someone attacked you, that I see, but I doubt it was Naruto" he gave the person in the bed a nasty look. "And that someone should apologize" the blond crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well, I have someone´s finances somewhere around here…"

"Okay, okay! Don´t need to threat me with my finances, Saru" Hashirama finally blew up. "I hit Danzo-kun, but I´m not going to apologize, because he deserves it. He was talking all shady and dark and… and… this shouldn´t be like this!" he exploded. "What happened to the cute little genins I knew? You and Danzo-kun used to be great friends, telling each other that they were going to be Hokage and painting the monuments…"

"How… how do you know…" suddenly the Root leader realised it. There was only one person who could have known of that, especially because they never revealed anything to their sensei, who was on a trip when they did it. "Hashirama-sama?"

"Yeah, that´s me. Reincarnation isn´t exactly funny, don´t you think?"

"It could be worse"

"As you say, Saru" he laid again. "You only said that because you are not the one in the body of a twelve years old jinchuuriki."

"Okay, let´s talk outside" the Hokage shut the door after freeing his friends from the death trap of vines. "Look, perhaps I hid things from you, but it was for a good reason. I didn´t want you encountering Hashirama-sama head… well, nose first."

"Why didn´t you just tell us that the demon brat was actually Hashirama-sama?" Koharu said in an accusatory tone. She didn´t like ignoring things, more if they were as important as this ones about the demon vessel. "We would have been more tactful when dealing with him"

"Really?" the Sarutobi gave them a look that clearly said that he didn´t believed them. And he was right, because they wouldn´t have been tactful at all. Danzo would still want to recruit the boy into Root… which would have ended up with one dead former ANBU. "And, if I should tell you, he is not all the time Hashirama-sama. Naruto is still there, they just change positions from time to time."

"And when is the boy returning?"

"They can talk to each other too, you know" he sighed before leaving the others, in the hospital. He wasn´t there just because of Naruto, but because of an affection he was having lately. The old man looked at his village, it was still reconstructing… unfortunately, he wasn´t going to be there for seeing it completely restored. Yes, his days were counted and he knew it. That´s why he needed to talk with Jiraiya. "I´m not going to last long"

"Excuse me, sensei?" the white haired man looked up from his unfinished porn novel to see him. the old man sat down in his usual place, not knowing how to answer. "Have you… have you been feeling okay lately?"

"No, and that last fight with Orochimaru put the last nail on my coffin" he signalled. "The doctors already told me that I don´t have much to live, so… I want to name a successor so Danzo can´t make a nasty movement. I want to name you, Koharu and Homura might be with me if you are my decision…"

"No" was his form answer. "I know the importance of putting that old creep on his place, but I´m not becoming Hokage. I am needed in other places" the Sannin sighed. There was a time when he would kill for those words, but now he knew the hat just wasn´t for him. "But if they want a Sannin, there is still Tsunade. With the correct company, I´m sure I will find her and goad her to come back."

"And with the correct company you mean Hashirama… or more likely Naruto, no?" the Hokage frowned, rubbing his forehead. "Hummm, I don´t know. She is too much like her grandfather, perhaps I should let someone else take the…"

"Please, don´t say it, Danzo is going to ruin everything and you know it"

"Unfortunately I do, but all the other contestants are too young to be accepted" he touched the surface of his desk, thinking that he should have done the sacrifice in Minato´s steed. "Still, Tsunade is not the ideal candidate, she is… well…"

"Come on, Konoha has had another gambler on the throne and it is still standing" Jiraiys said, which made the other shudder. Yes, Hashirama-sama was a huge gambling addict, but he had two advisors that made sure he knew the limits. Shizune has never put a limit to her sensei, she was too terrified to do so. "So, I will leave"

"Wait, Jiraiya"

"What?"

"Maybe I shouldn´t be telling you this, but the Akatsuki is on the move. Protect Naruto. He could have the protection of his past lives, but I doubt that will discourage them. He needs someone to keep an eye on him, that could back them up if it´s needed. Orochimaru could be circling Tsunade too, keep that in mind." the Sarutobi coughed. "And be quick, I don´t know how much I´m going to last"

"Don´t worry, I will teach them their place"

-In another place-

"This village changed a bit since I last have seen it" Itachi commented, feeling a bad vibe as soon as he put a foot inside. Somehow, he knew that his little brother was in danger… and the secret encoded letter he got from the Hokage activated the alarm bells too. It didn´t say much, just that Orochimaru tried to pull a nasty trick on him.

"Do you want us to go search for the jinchuriki now?" Kisame asked, moving his sword a little. "Itachi…"

"Don´t whine" the Uchiha shut him up. "Let´s get some dangos first" he signalled the old store his father used to bring him to when he was little. It was still the most delicious sweet he ever tasted, no matter that he ate dango from many countries. Besides, a full stomach always helped him to think better. "Then we will go for the jinchuuriki."

And... Akatsuki shows up! How do you think Itachi will manage the Senju´s inside Naruto? He might find it difficult to pass the First Hokage, no? Well, I´m going to stop writting for a while, but don´t worry, I will continue the history as soon as I can. For now, leave me your reviews to gove me some ideas. Until next!


	7. Chapter 7

"I haven´t seen Tsuna in a lifetime, I can barely believe she is a woman now" Hashirama said, thinking about his little granddaughter, who he used to hold in his arms. He remembered her smiles, their poker nights where she managed to leave him clean and their private practices on healing jutsus. "When I died she was just a six years old, want to see what she looks like as a grown woman."

"Hey, Ero-Sennin" Jiraiya´s eyebrow twitched at Naruto´s voice. Unfortunately for him, the nickname stick around even if he did everything in his power to change it… or at least what his willpower let him do, because he couldn´t say no to a hot spring with beautiful women. "The old man is asking what Tsunade looks like as a grown woman"

"Which one?" the Sanning asked, even if he could tell which one was. Well, at least he will have the opportunity to give Hashirama-sama a heart attack by telling him the size of his little girl´s boobs.

"The Shodaime"

"Hummm, last time I saw her she looked twenty, but she must be near her fifties now… the wonders of being a medic ninja, I guess" he moved his head a bit. "Well, at least I think she looks twenty for now, because she alters her appearance, changing ages to hide from the debt collector… that gambling problem was surely big" he looked at the blond. "Did you make sure the gambling addict in your head was clear of debts?"

"Ji-chan did the favour of paying his debt collectors after he died, dattebayo. He isn´t making me pay it either" he sighed, as he didn´t have a lot of money. Between the house and the food nearly all his pay check went away. "And?"

"Well… she doesn´t pay at all, so… must be hiding somewhere" mentally, Hashirama scratched the back of his hair. He was glad he taught Tsunade the necessary ninja arts to evade debt collectors, it surely served her. The trip continued in silence, even inside the over populated head of the blond. Then someone commented something. And by someone it meant the gambling addict.

"You know, somewhere around here are some very good hot springs that also has a casino" he sounded too enthusiastic, giving the others a bad feeling. "I know my dear little Tsuna, she wouldn´t resist a place like that. She can be there… or about to come, I don´t know. We can spend a day there and then continue if she doesn´t show up."

"Ajá… that is the best excuse you can make?" Ashura said, crossing his arms. The brunette looked around for support, but only managed to find stares. "Give up, we all know you only want to go to that casino and spend all our money on the poker table."

"I… well…" he couldn´t deny anything, after all they were him… in some way. or at least they were different parts of the same soul. "Okay, okay! I want a few rounds of game, what´s the problem with that? It´s not like you didn´t have your fair share of bad habits when you were alive. Or am I wrong?"

"Well…" Ashura was completely speechless. No one ever asked if he had some bad habit, not even Kana. To his back, a laughter roared through the sewer. Of course, his brother knew more about him than it was healthy for his self-stem. Kurama was practically on his back, laughing as hard as he could. Of that oversized fox spilled the beans… "For the good of our brotherhood, ani-sama, shut up."

"I can´t!" the Bijuu continued. "You indulged on sake more times than you want to admit. I still remember all the times you managed to drink yourself silly during your youth!" he continued, with the ground shaking for his movements. "You even managed to convince Indra and Saiken once to drink with you… oh, that was hilarious! You three were completely smashed by the time Shukaku and me managed to arrive."

"And what happened?" asked Hashirama, remembering the only time he managed to get Madara as drunk as he was during his gambling sessions. The Uchiha was much more talkative than usual, even making a short musical scene, dancing and singing, that the Shodaime enjoyed so much that wrote the whole song and made some drawing that a very hungover Madara destroyed the next morning along with some very graphic threats. He never tried to pull something like that ever again.

"Indra was dancing and singing… something he passed down to nearly all his descendants" the Kyuubi finally got over his laughing spree. "He was the lead singer and dancer, while Saiken and this idiot there accompanied him with air guitars and table drums. Shukaku nearly killed them all with his sand when he got tired of trying to take them to their rooms!"

"Thanks a lot, nii-san" the Ootsutsuki was red now, trying to hide himself behind one pf his brother´s massive paws. Unfortunately he seemed to want to move quite a bit now, uncovering him again and again. Nobunaga laughed, then got surprised when Hotaru stayed quiet. He was deep in thinking, staring into the nothingness.

"You said hot springs, no?" he commented, taking one hand to the back of his neck, where his horrible torture scars began. "It wouldn´t be too bad… I used to like hot springs a lot when I was alive."

"Yes, because you are a pervert like the Ero-Sennin" signalled Hashirama, entering the conversations. It was obvious that he enjoyed making his fellow transmigrants uncomfortable. "Did you create a water jutsu specially for peeking into the girl´s bathroom or you preferred the conventional way?"

"I didn´t peek into the girls bathroom!" he shouted, offended in some strange way. "And I already told the bunch of you that my perverted jutsus only had one victim! It was a private thing between Raizo and me!"

"Why that Uchiha?" the water style master didn´t answer that. He just thought about how the hot springs were what brought him and his only childhood friend closer together. They both enjoyed hot springs… late in the night. His scars and Raizo´s insecurities didn´t let them show themselves here in when most of the people was around. But it was okay, he didn´t have to hide most of his body for some hours.

"He knew… of my…" suddenly the air was cold in that sewer. "Even so, I enjoyed them. Perhaps we should stay there for a bit."

"Yes, ttebayo" Naruto answered, finally accepting. When he heard about hot springs, the pervert he had for a sensei jumped to the opportunity of doing his investigation, something that still give him a little shame. "Ero-Sennin is already going there."

"Great"

"Hey, water-osan" Hotaru lifted his head. "Do you want to soak in the day?"

"Ehhhh?" Naruto smiled. The next thing they knew, Hotaru was in control of the body… in the middle of a hot spring. He felt a little ashamed, feeling out of place in the middle of people. He knew that the scars that once mattered his body, but… he just couldn´t forget about them. The water master sighed, remembering that his cousins always invited him when he was made leader of the clan, trying to be nice, as if the past between them didn´t exist. He always refused, obviously. No one can see what he hid under all that clothing. Not even his own wife.

"I think that I´m ready to leave" he announced the perverted Sage, who was too occupied searching for a peeking hole. He returned the body to Naruto, sighing. All his life he wanted to bath like a normal person, in the middle of the day, but now he can only think about the shame he felt under all those stares and how much he wanted his quiet night baths alone or with Raizo´s company… which ended after he became the Impaler.

"Are you sure, dattebayo?" he only nodded. They went back to Naruto´s room. There they were attacked by a couple of men in strange cloaks. One of them was a Uchiha… they all frowned. An Uchiha who was not Sasuke or any of their enemies from the past. Must be the mysterious murderous older brother, Itachi. The theory was confirmed by the appearance of that same genin, screaming bloody murder.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" he went to attack his older brother, causing all the clan heads in his mind to roll his eyes. Indra felt curiosity about that guy. His ninshu abilities, which he didn´t usually used, told him that this man didn´t want to hurt his brother, that he was hurting inside… oh, he saw now, the martyr and abnegated older brother. Just like he was once, just like Shukaku and Ashura were now. It was hilarious to see how much of his youngest brother was in this guy. It sickened him.

"You can´t defeat me… and you never will" Itachi used his Tsukuyomi on his little brother, easily pushing the conscience of the youngest inside of his mind. Indra saw his opportunity in that moment, seizing the light before all the others.

"You are right, HE never will be able to defeat you… because I will end with you now!" the older Uchiha barely had time to dodge before his ancestor attacked. The former ANBU was astonished, who the hell was he fighting? Because he was sure it wasn´t Sasuke, there was no way his sweet little brother, who he always wanted to protect, had become so strong. His partner in crime was equally amazed.

"Who… what…"

"Descendants… sometimes I wonder why I took the trouble to breed my own clan… worms such as you made me wonder even more" his disdain was obvious in his tone. "I can almost picture him in you… it´s nauseating."

"Dammit, Itachi, you never said your little brother was so strong!" Kisame got to his feet, holding Samehada. He tried to strike the genin, but, unfortunately for him, Indra´s chakra was not one that could be stolen without a price. And the sword knew it in a second, as it woke up and shrieked in pain, throwing the swordsman back.

"Useless ninja with a useless toy… what should I do to you?" his Mangekyo Sharingan scanned both missing ninja. He focussed on the weasel once more. "You have Will of Fire" he smiled. "But that´s the thing that makes you so weak…"

"I am not weak" answered the former ANBU captain, bluffing a bit. He was paralyzed in fear at the presence inside his younger brother´s body, it was… pure power. And that made him afraid for his little Sasuke. "I am…"

"I will tell you a secret" the man continued, walking towards him. "The Will of Fire is not for Uchihas. It is the ideology of the enemy. What an Uchiha really needs to believe in… is power" he smirked. "Power is the only think that will take you to greatness. And how are you going to achieve that?" Indra approached him. "Through hatred. True hatred."

"Who are you?" the physically older Sharingan user took a step back before falling to the ground. "Why are you talking through Sasuke? What have you done with him?"

"More like what have YOU done with him, as I am only a being that inhabits his mind" the Ootsutsuki answered. "As to who I am… I can only say that I have been inside of the Uchiha clan for a long time and…" suddenly a Toad´s mouth skin appeared around him, distracting the ancestor for a moment. "You dare…"

"I do" Jiraiya raised from the ground. "Unlike that idiot, I know who you are and I won´t let you run rampant on the world. I owe it to the people that lives in it, the people that wants to live in peace." He got into battle stance. "You are not getting out of here."

"You trash…" he turned to the Sannin. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"No, but I can" Naruto was on his feet, a few meters away. Well, he really wasn´t Naruto, he was Ashura now. His chakra truly confused Itachi now, it was completely different. More… ancient. There couldn´t be a chakra like that. "Back out, ani-sama. This is how far you will go."

"Oh, and who do you suggest I give control of this body to?" the Sage´s firstborn. "The Imapaltor? The miracle in red? How do they call the other one…? Well, that doesn´t matter what truly matters is that little Sasuke is not here anymore and won´t be for a time, so we are free to take over his physical form" he got into an strange position. "And there is nothing you can do over that."

"Probably not" Ashura imitated him. He used his chakra to feel the others around. There was one evil… and another with a great deal of Will of Fire. "Hey you, Sharingan brat"

"Ehhh" Itachi wasn´t accustomed to be talked to like that, specially by a person younger than him.

"Reverse the genjutsu"

"What?"

"Just do it!" he surrounded himself with his battle avatar, or a tiny version of it to avoid any damage to the toad´s throat, to contain Indra. His brother answered with the Susanoo, lunging for combat. The weasel hesitated for a moment before getting into his feet and, against his better thoughts, got in the middle of that epic battle and undid the genjutsu. Sasuke got in control, fighting long enough for his brother to pierce the wall with the Susanoo and escape with his partner. Gai was expecting outside.

"What the…" the Uchiha put his hands over his eyes, feeling them bleeding. His body wasn´t mature enough to withstand the amount of power Indra´s Mangekyo had, which resulted in a great amount of pain whenever it was used.

"Back off" he muttered. Not even crazy was he going to let that madman do whatever he liked with his body. "Back off, back off, back off… BACK OFF!"

-Inside of Sasuke´s mind-

"BACK OFF!" he had Indra, his hands curling around his kimono´s loose neck. "ITACHI IS MY PREY! HE MURDERED MY CLAN IN FRONT OF MY EYES! I DON´T CARE WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT, THIS IS MY REVENGE TO ACHIEVE! DON´T MESS WITH IT! NEVER MESS WITH MY GOAL! ITACHI IS MINE!"

"Okay" the Ootsutsuki answered, surprising everybody around him. Since when the power obsessed ancestor gave up so easily? Even Sasuke let go of him in a shook. "Look, kid, I don´t know what you think of me, but if I could understand something, is the desire to kill a sibling. I have been trying to kill mine for centuries."

"It´s different" the Uchiha stubbornly crossed his arms. For some reason his other past selves seemed down. "Itachi killed my clan, you are a sore loser"

"Do you want my help or no?!" the brunette screamed. "And all of you! You shouldn´t look so down! It´s not like I´m trying to defeat Ashura just because he is my brother! It´s because he betrayed me! He took my place, the one I worked so hard to be worthy of… the traitor" he gritted his teeth. "Haven´t you felt the need to kill someone who betrayed you?"

"You are right" they were better now. Even Raizo, who was always a bit gloomy. "The people that betray others… I hate them."

"You are right" the youngest was with him.

"Besides, your brother disgusts me" Indra continued. "So… I´m offering you my help in your goal to defeating him. I will personally train you… when you are ready."

"Me too" Madara winked.

"You are lucky, because me too" Shinobu offered.

"Me too" got in Raizo.

"You all" the youngest of them all smiled. Suddenly he was feelings much better about the problem in his head. It wasn´t solved as everybody asked for, but… who was better to teach him how to defeat his brother than the strongest ninjas his clan had to offer in all their history? Psychopaths they may be, but just what they need. "I think this is the start of a great friendship."

"You are going to have to let us more freedom if you want us to train you" the Ootsutsuki commented. "And a good information network… and manipulations to prepare the final battle you want so much" he turned to Madara. "Do you still have influence in Akatsuki?"

"Who do you take me for? That brat will do whatever I tell him to do" commented the Shodaime´s rival, shrugging his shoulders, smirking. "What do you want me to do?"

"First, I will search for a good master to teach our little Sasuke the basics… and I might have the one ninja that will do" the brunette smirked too. "Then I will need you to go to your disciple and give him some prospects for a new team… a new team that will always have an eye into Itachi and his friends. Can you do it?"

"My pleasure"

-Outside his mind-

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Gai asked, accompanying the Uchiha back to the village. Something was out of place with him, he knew that. But the Hokage said he was alright, so he didn´t ask any questions.

"Everything is fine" more than fine, so had to say. Finally, there was peace in his mind, with all his former selves acting for a same goal. His goal. The thing was… Gai wasn´t the only one preoccupied with Sasuke´s condition. Itachi was too. So he sent Kisame to the organization first and turned around to go to Konoha once more. He needed to talk to the Hokage, now without showing himself to the other shinobi.

"Itachi-kun? Back so quickly?" Sarutobi asked when the former ANBU entered through the window. "Don´t worry about Danzo and my teammates, they already got the message. They won´t touch your brother."

"But they are not the only ones threatening Sasuke" the weasel commented, sitting down in front of him. he was obviously scared about his brother, the only family he had left, the one he fought so hard to protect. And Hiruzen could tell why. He sighed before closing his documents and putting them on the desk.

"I get that you faced Sasuke?" he nodded, confirming his worst thoughts. The boy´s anger probably brought out the worst of him. "What did you do in the middle of the fight?"

"I put him under a genjutsu… besides that I don´t know what happened"

"I will tell you something… after asking you a question. Do you believe in reincarnation, Itachi-kun?" he lowered his gaze. Reincarnation was something he never thought twice about before. Why would a soul live more than once in this world? "Well, your brother is the living proof that it is possible."

"Really?" woow, this was not according to his plan. "Let me guess, he was a shinobi in his past live, no?" the Sandaime nodded. "Is he in the village records?"

"As a former clan head… of your clan" he passed him a folder. Itachi opened it and nearly had a hearth attack. "Breath a bit, you are going to faint if you don´t"

"This… this can´t be… he" the weasel was staring at the page of an old bingo book, detailing Uchiha Madara´s information. "He is alive… I know it… I have been watching him… in Akatsuki all this time… he just couldn´t be inside my…"

"Apparently, he left behind a disciple that took over his mission and his name… I may even say he also helped you in an act of vengeance prompted by his old sensei" the former ANBU nodded. He felt like face palming and throwing a tantrum. All this time, working to stop Uchiha Madara… but in reality, he was protecting him. just because he wanted to protect Sasuke. It was a hard blow to take. "I would advice you to watch the disciple carefully. His sensei might contact with him sooner than later."

"I will be tailing him carefully" the spy frowned after a few seconds. Now that the surprise passed, he was able to think coldly. If he wasn´t Madara, then… who was Tobi? Obviously an Uchiha. And he trained under Madara... but there wasn´t any registers of a student of him in the village. Hummm, but he could always train him AFTER deflecting the village.

"Before you leave… which one of them did you meet?"

"Which one?" the weasel was now truly interested. "You mean there are more than them?" the Hokage nodded. "Sasuke has more than one life?" another nod. Now that he was thinking about it, the attacker mentioned an Impalator and a Red Miracle. "How many?"

"Apart from Sasuke, four" he sighed. "Look, you are not going to like it, but your brother has been several times the leader of your clan… the most infamous clan leaders" he put history books in front of him. "The Uchiha clan´s books were added to an especial part of the library after the… massacre. I took the liberty of investigating in the history section and prepare a folder for you."

"Humm, let´s see" what he found didn´t amuse him in the slightly. "Raizo the Impaler… a man that was able to impal his own son in a tree and steal his eyes… and hundredths of people more, mostly Senjus" he passed the page. "Shinobu, the massacre soldier, the miracle in red. So addicted to mass murders that his own men sell him to the enemy. And… hummm, this is a surprise. He is the beginning of the Sharingan?"

"More than that. He is the firstborn son of the Rikudo sennin, that became too addicted to power that lost his heritage to his youngest brother… the ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki clans" Itachi nodded, now he understood the clan wars. It was the answer of a scorned egomaniac that couldn´t understand his mistakes. "He is too… the eldest Bijuu"

"The eldest Bijuu?"

"Something like that" Hiruzen felt bad. "The Uchiha are all descendants from him. apparently, the Rikkudo had eleven children, first Indra of the Sharingan eyes, then the Bijuus and finally Ashura of the Will of Fire" ahhh, now he knew why his ancestor considered it so disgusting that he had Will of Fire. "He was the only one that could defeat him."

"And I guess he is back from the death too, ehh?" he remembered Naruto and the strange glowing yellow aura he had from before. "I will keep my eyes open. If anyone tries to contact Tobi or anyone from the organization, the message will be on your desk."

"Perhaps…"

-A few days later-

"She is stubborn, ttebayo" Naruto commented when the trip with Tsunade was about to get to an end. Even Hashirama talked to her and she cried on his arms, but refused to change her opinion. And he understood her. The village already costed her more than her hearth allowed itself to lose. He understood the feeling. It costed him his best friend, someone that was nearly a brother to him.

"Well… I won´t tell the same" Jiraiya said, seeing his cards. "You and Hashirama-sama are quite convincing. I think that at least, you discouraged her from helping our old friend the snake… maybe of returning Hashirama-sama his necklace too."

"His… necklace?" they didn´t have much time to talk, as Orochimaru appeared soon after. The reptilian jumped away from the princess punch of hell… and what a punch it was. It made the Shodaime remember his wife´s fist, which joined his brother´s and Madara´s when they wanted to punish him for his gambling.

"My baby girl is a woman now!" he cried, spooking everyone around him.

"Hey, Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto called her, appearing on the battlefield. "Try not to appear so menacing! You made the old man Hokage burst into tears because you grew up so much while he wasn´t there, dattebayo!"

"Well, that´s his problem, after all…" she ran to hit the snake with her super strength. She was spirited now, willing to show her jii-chan how much she grew after his death. "I take after my grandmother!"

"Shit…" Kabuto took a pill out of his pocket.

"Wait, Kabuto" the Sannin of the snakes ordered, looking at Naruto with a strange expression. "I always knew there was something strange about you, something… beyond the Kyuubi you had inside" the raven continued. "Don´t misunderstand me, I am not going to spare your live, but… immortality has always been my dream and I would like to praise someone that already achieve it in some way… even incomplete" the blond tensed a bit. "Are you Hashirama-sama?"

"I was at some point… dattebayo" Ashura took control of the situation in that moment, willing to talk with the missing nin before the brawl. Just to keep things in control while Jiraiya and Tsunade prepare themselves. "Is that all?"

"I see" he was interested. "When I tried to infiltrate Sasuke-kun´s body in the chuunin exams, I felt something inside of him. Something dark and evil… something with a Sharingan. Is he someone like you?" Naruto tensed again. "I see. Is he Uchiha Madara?"

"Yes" Tsunade was amazed and a little bit terrified. She didn´t know the missing nin was back on earth. This made her resolve weaver… she had to get back. Not only for oji-sama, who believed the best of the man, but for the people around them. And her sensei… suddenly she noticed the air was different. Even if Naruto continued with his mannerism, she knew he wasn´t the one talking. "Anything else you want to ask… dattebayo?"

"How did you manage it?"

"A lot of unresolved business, maybe… or perhaps just one hell of a problem between us" he felt the Uzumaki´s desire to initiate the brawl. "Something else?"

"No" Orochimaru finished, opening his mouth and letting his slimy tongue out. He should capture this specimen alive, so he can study the cause of the reincarnation phenomena. This will surely speed up his investigations to achieve his livelong goal, to gain immortality. "Let´s begin with the fight… but do me a favour and don´t be Hashirama-sama. I don´t know if I am to his level yet."

-In the way back to the village, a few days after-

"Woow, those debt collectors surely were crazy. How can tell follow one debtor for three years?" commented Hotaru, awake in the middle of the night and covered only by a towel, about to enter the deserted hot springs. He tested the water before going in. whatever they say about him in the history book, he enjoy the hot water as much as the next shinobi. The part of them he didn´t enjoy was the public nudity.

"Hide your shame, promise me" were his father´s last words when he died. It was such a shame for him, that his half Nara disgrace of a son was the only one to survive, instead of the pureblood Senju trio or the Uzumaki pride duo. "Your shame is in your blood, hide it like you hide the marks on your back."

"Understood" was the cold goodbye he gave to his progenitor.

"I am not a shame" he muttered to himself, growling. He rubbed his skins, nearly expecting to sense the scars in his flesh, just to remember he didn´t have them anymore. He remembered his cousins asking him to bathe with them again, as if nothing happened… he politely rejected the invitation. If only he didn´t have those scar…

"So you are again here in the middle of the night" a voice he wasn´t expecting to hear talked to him. But he didn´t tense, he was the only person he was willing to show his scars, his true self. There was nothing to hide from him. and likewise. "I shouldn´t be talking, perhaps you will say, because here I am, like always."

"When did you came back… Raizo?" he looked at the wall separating the two, a true metaphor for their lives. They were two beings very alike, but somehow separated by something. "Still not able to show anyone your body?"

"As if you haven´t seen it a million times, you pervert" the Impaler shook his head, then smiled. "No. I should be able to, I don´t have the same…"

"I understand, I´m in the same situation" he rubbed his skin. "I can´t forget them. I can´t forget my former life… but that will make me stronger, don´t you think? Adversity makes people stronger… and I think history will repeat itself" he looked at the sky. "Adversity will make them stronger."

"Naruto and Sasuke? Perhaps" the Uchiha raised from his seat, covering himself entirely with a towel. "I will be waiting… I will be waiting for the final fight. Because it´s definitely going to end this family feud forever."

"Raizo…" he stopped him for a moment. "We could have ended it… we were closer than anyone else to end it forever… why don´t… why we…"

"Closer than anyone? We were as close as anyone else, don´t think we are especial… well, not between the transmigrants" he looked away from his childhood friend. "Remember my words, this will end forever once the final fight arrives. Be prepared."

"Why are you warning me?"

"Because I want to enjoy one last good fight with you before you go down forever… my dear friend" he said the last words with such resentment that it startled Hotaru for a bit. It was so unlike the Raizo he knew… but the man changed a lot since that boy in a girl kimono he used to know. For a moment, he pictured the Raizo Uchiha he knew and loved, the one that used to tend to him, show him kindness, play with him… clean and bandage the terrible injuries his own kin made in his flesh.

"What happened to you?" the Senju got out too. The gloomy and cold expression in his face was made permanent after Jaaku´s death… Jaaku´s murder. His assassination… by the hand of Raizo himself. "Why a shinobi becomes evil?"

"Do they really become evil?" A voice came from inside of his mind. Hashirama appeared in that moment, getting closer to the light. "Or are they turned evil?"

"Turned evil?"

"Madara was" he lowered his head, while Hotaru laid down and closed his eyes. "And he was innocent" the Shodaime sounded remorseful. "My friend… the horrible crime they all accused him of… killing his brother to take his eyes… it was a lie. I was there… when Izuna… it was Tobirama… Tobirama killed him."

"Innocent…" Hotaru wondered for a bit. He never took the time to wonder if Raizo was truly guilty or not. Perhaps… perhaps he should have.

-The next morning-

"Do we really have to go?" Hashirama sulked along with his granddaughter to an angered Ero-sennnin… well, an angry, red as a lobster, Ero-Sennin. "We should stay for a day or two, so Jiraiya-chan can heal himself. You look like you bathed more time than you should, don´t you want to lay down?"

"Perhaps" the Toad Sannin grabbed him by the back of his neck. "But there is no way that I´m staying near a casino with the two Legendary Losers! I don´t want to go to bankrupt yet!" he started dragging the blond, until branches spurted from the ground, holding him on place. "Naruto! Get into your place right now and let´s go! There are many people that needs that gambling addict to help him!"

"Meanie" the two of them swapped, Hashirama returning to his post near Hotaru. "Ahhh, why can´t I have a round of game? The machines were cool too!"

"Because you are the only person in this world with worse luck than your granddaughter" answered Nobunaga. "Bear with it and let´s go. We have more important things to pay attention to than your gambling addiction."

"I´m not an addict" commented the Shodaime, getting depressed. The wind master sighed, he would hate to bear with him all the way back to Konoha.

Hello! I know I took too long to write this chapter, but I finally am back! The next part will be the reunion of Sasuke and Naruto... how will that rooftop fight end up now? And what comes next? Stay tunned! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think those Akatsuki will return soon?" asked Hotaru in Naruto´s head. He didn´t like one bit the words he exchanged with Raizo that night in the onsen, nor the dark significance behind them. "I fear your good friend Sasuke could do something very awful soon… that if you didn´t stop him."

"I don´t think so, Sasuke is my friend, dattebayo" said the blond. They finally arrived at Konoha, where the blond woman finally settled. They visit Sarutobi jiji in the hospital, noticing that he was much worse than he first told them. Near him was Sasuke, still recovering from the injuries sustained in his last training. Dominating the black lightning bolt and thunder techniques of Shinubu was a tricky thing, for which he hurt himself greatly. Sakura was by his side, preoccupied.

"Sasuke-kun, you have to stop pressing yourself so much…" she was cut when the busty blond entered the room. She stopped a second in front of the Uchiha´s bed, wondering if she should heal him or not. After all, inside of his mind, lived a very dangerous man, a bloodthirsty criminal. She finally did so, giving him a chance. "I´m so glad… thank you!"

"Ehhh" Sakura hugged the raven, forgetting completely about Naruto. The Uzumaki felt something breaking inside of him, but he didn´t show it. His other selves patted his back, giving their condolences. Well, the girl wasn´t one for him anyway. He deserved to be with someone better, not so centred in looks, someone that can see who he truly was. "I´m glad you are okay again, Sasuke."

"You are back… I have been waiting for this" he gave his best friend a look that startled him, a look that was so alike his past reincarnations that froze the blood on the younger boy. "I have been training" he flexed his hands. "Remembering the past, you might say."

"Re… really?" he stuttered. It meant he has been talking more to his psychopathic past lives, something no one wanted. "So… have you become as strong as them?"

"Have you?" he asked, confident. "Follow me" they went to the rooftop, Sakura following them feeling dread in her hearth. She has never seen her beloved Sasuke-kun in such a way, not even in the battle with the Shukaku. "It would be preferable the Valley of End, but it´s enough. Sorry, Naruto, but this all ends here."

"Would you like it to end where we can hurt a lot of people, ttebayo?"

"Better than in a place where no one can witness my greatness" he got into battle stance, knowing what he had to do. After all… he couldn´t really use his Mangekyo without killing someone important. Naruto has been important in most of his past lives and the present too, so he will have to do. "Then I will take care of Itachi."

"It seems that way" he got into battle stance. Even without the Mangekyo, who knows what else those crazy Uchihas have been teaching the already unstable teenager? The answer arrived when Sasuke´s arm was engulfed by the chidori… and then his whole body. Not, it was not just chidori, it was a ranton. An armour made of a storm, much like the one Shinobu used to wear to serious battles. He prepared his Fuuton, following the instructions of Nobunaga. "We both have been learning things, ttebayo"

"Hum" the battle started. Soon he managed to dodge Sasuke by his mirror technique and attacked him from behind, only to find he also felt in a genjutsu, something Raizo the Impaler was very famous for. He used them to incapacitate his victims before putting them into the stakes. Hotaru was quick to asses him to dispel it, barely managing to dodge a Raiton spear from his friend. The battle continued, with the two of them making the very earth shake. Naruto considered making him move before they could tear apart the hospital, but every time they tried the raven managed to get in his way. Sakura was holding her trembling form by the door, feeling utterly scared. If this continued the hospital will be destroyed. Or worse, her teammates…

"Stop… STOP!" she got between them when the Rasengan and the Chidori nearly collided. Kakashi and Jiraiya appeared in that moment and, in what they considered a great stroke of luck, managed to throw each of the overpowered fools into water tanks. This calmed them down enough to leave the place. Sasuke did it first, content that he was still of the top. The hole his very own chidori was bigger than Naruto´s pitiful techniques´ one… what the hell! The idiot surely grew up a lot.

"You know? At this rate you are never going to kill your brother… or mine" Indra commented lazily. "You can beat the fool all you want, but I can tell you that they will keep going up unless you finished them forever… do you understand what I mean?"

"That I need a better master than you all?"

"Don´t push it, brat" the older sharingan user growled. "But you are right in a way, you need a master to teach you the basics before we can pass onto you your best techniques. Then… you will easily kill Itachi."

"What I wanted to hear" he looked over his shoulder. "But it can´t be Kakashi, he is too taken with that damn will of Fire. If we are going to find me a teacher, then let it be someone that could really understand our ambitions… but with no relation to Akatsuki."

"I think I have the right man for the job… or snake" Indra smiled wickedly. "Just let me deal with him, I can convince to train you without accepting his forbidden seal. If you let me out of course" Sasuke accepted. "Thank you" he lifted another finger. "Another thing is the infiltration mission we still need to carry on in Akatsuki."

"If you let me out, I will talk with Obito tonight to" Madara raised a hand. "I still need two persons of trust to get inside the organization."

"But you have me and Raizo, you don´t need anyone else" Shinobu got into the conversation, hugging the gloomy Uchiha by the shoulders. "We already checked, using that jutsu Indra developed, the time we can spend outside of Sasuke´s mind as independent persons for an unlimited time. It´s enough for us to learn everything about Itachi."

"Then…"

"We will take turns to train you once you finished training with the snake" assured Indra. "Don´t worry, you will be ready to strike down your brother… much like I am."

"That sounds a little bit creepy" said Madara.

"Oh? Are you a big brother too?" playfully asked Indra. This was surely humorous. "Did you grow up with little brothers surrounding you?"

"Yes… but the only one that survived was Izuna, at least until adulthood" his expression turned sour at remembering them. "My dear brother… which Tobirama killed"

"More than enough to kill them… to put them in stakes and kill them slowly" Raizo commented, getting into the conversation. He had his usually gloomy tone, but now it was laced with something that could be described as anger. "Stakes… big stakes that forms a forest of true death."

"Yeah, I heard about your tradition to put stakes through the asses of your defeated enemies" Shinobu was interested. Of course he was the designer of macabre scenario that used to give Nobunaga nightmares, but not even him could think of something like that. "What a great idea… where did you get it?"

"He died that way" the Impaler finished the conversation. They split and Madara left towards one of his old lairs, where he was sure Obito will be staying for the time being. Indra went to search his snake fiend, to make him an offer he wouldn´t reject. For their part, the Senjus were recovering from the fight. The building almost collapsed, dammit. And it was all because of those damn Uchihas and their egos!

"They are planning something" Nobunaga said, knowing exactly how the mind of his damn opponent worked. That twisted mind of Shinobu was already conniving some dirty trick to lay a bloody mess at his feet… as always.

"I know" Hashirama answered, rolling his eyes. Madara was the same, throwing a damn fit when he was the slightest angry. Even if it was because he didn´t get a problem in a kid´s math book. "The thing is… what are those angry overpowered, sharingan using madmen going to do? Because I don´t think it´s a picnic to sign peace like the one we had when we founded Konoha."

"You had a picnic with an Uchiha?"

"Well… we just signed peace and…"

"Is he still as good a cook as I remember?" asked Ashura, getting into the conversations. "Because I used to eat ani-sama´s tomato soup and sushi and I have to tell you it was the yummiest thing I ever ate."

"Ashura! Behave yourself!" the Kyuubi opened an eye to intervene, even if he also missed the times when Indra would cook for them. He wouldn´t mind forgiving his oldest brother if that meant he would eat again that stew. "We are talking about ani-sama´s evil plan, not how good a cook he was."

"You are not denying that he was a good cook and perhaps still is"

"I don´t think that damn Madara…"

"Was the best cook I ever!" the Shodaime answered, cutting the Bijuu. "I loved to go dinning to his house, he would feed me even when I arrived unannounced. And in the late nights when I was trying to solve those horrible math problems, he would bake some cookies and we would spend all that time eating them… he stopped the fourth time and told me I could eat them when I finished my homework."

"And… did you learn something?"

"No, he ate them all in my face" he suddenly was depressed. Apparently the main reason he put some effort to his books was to get those cookies. "And made me cry"

"Cry baby" they all laughed. "Well, whatever they are planning, we will know in the following weeks. I can´t see my brother trying to do something like attack me without the previous preparations and today´s test proved that he is not ready yet."

"Not ready, eh… ttebayo" the Uzumaki flexed his finger. He could already see the darkness that was lingering inside of Sasuke´s soul. He didn´t want his best friend to succumb into the pit of desperation that engulfed his previous lives. Not this time. He will stay by his side… forever.

"Do you think you can do that?" Hotaru approached, a grave expression on his face. "I tried… I mean… staying by Raizo´s side" he touched his arms. "He was the only person that lighted up my life back in our childhood, but he didn´t want to listen to me… since Jaaku´s death he was like another person, so I have to abandon him… and kill him."

"That won´t happen to me"

"How can you be so sure, he might…"

"I said that won´t happen to me!" he screamed, making everybody taka a step back. "Even if he wants to kill me, even if I have to spend the rest of my live trying to save him, he is my friend and I will never abandon him. you heard me?!" he glared at them. "If he falls in darkness, I will drag him back from that put the way you weren´t able to for your friends and family! Because those who break the rules are scum… but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, dattebayo!"

"Well said" Ashura smiled. Perhaps this was all that was needed and, through Naruto, he was going to be able to finish this feud with his brother. The others thought that too. After all, to recover their friends was all they wanted.

-In a snake pit… I mean Otogakure-

"Who is in there?" Orochimaru asked to the person in the throne. HIS throne. A pair of Sharingan appeared in the darkness, showing then the form of a human with a long mane of brunette hair and a kimono from eras past. He was about to ask what was another Uchiha doing alive after the massacre, but refrain himself. "I remember you"

"You should… as you tried to invade my body" the man got down from the throne. Kabuto tried to put himself between him and his master, but the man defeated him effortlessly. "We don´t need to get to that… unless you wanted" a light shudder ran through the snake. "That I thought" he walked around him. "Do you know who I am?"

"At first I thought you were Uchiha Madara that somehow reincarnated himself in dear little Sasuke-kun" answered the Sannin. "But then I looked at some pictures of him and realised that your Sharingan was not the same. I talked to Hashirama-sama… well, Naruto-kun and I realised… there was more than one of you inside of their minds. So… which live are you?"

"The first one"

"Ohhh, an antique Uchiha, what an honour"

"Not an antique one, the first one of them" Indra clarified. "I founded the clan, I existed even before the name Uchiha even was created. I am the eldest that was born from a batch of eleven where nine are very known."

"The bijuu?" he realised, raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you are the eldest brother of the Bijuu?"

"Yes, and I know all of them by their names since they were puppies… since they were clung to the outer layers of my father´s kimono" he smiled, knowing that he was taking the bait. "Of course, we didn´t have an ordinary father. He was known as the Rikkudo Sennin"

"Rikkudo Sennin!" he swallowed it completely… or at least he would let the ancestor believe that. He was sure the man was sincere, after all he didn´t show any signs of lie. Besides, who would make such an outrageous lie to make someone believe him? This was such a good opportunity of extracting secrets from him. "What does such a person as yourself want with me?"

"Sasuke is having some troubles to use my potent jutsus, I want you to teach him to improve the basis, so in the future he can kill Itachi."

"You want him to kill one of your last descendants?"

"He is not blood of my blood, no with such a disgusting thing as the Will of Fire guiding his hands" he made a disgusted face. "My brother´s heritage is strong within him, contamination y legacy. I will make it disappear."

"Your brother… Naruto-kun?" so he was able to deduce it. "It´s not so hard when you have the clues, only a brother of yours could defeat you and, if there is still Will of Fire in this world, then he must be somewhere around you in the body of a descendant of him. That means Senju or Uzumaki, as they were sibling clans and enemies of the Uchiha."

"My youngest brother is indeed the ancestor of those pests" he crossed his arms. "I want to eradicate him once and for all. Can I count on your help? I will reward you greatly."

"And what will this reward be?"

"Everything you have ever dreamed… the truth and secret to my immortality. How I survive from the beginning to here" he got closer and smiled. "So… do we have a deal?"

"I have to admit that you have aged with more grace than me, but I don´t know if I want to be some kind of parasite inside of some other person´s mind" he tapped his chin theatrically. He didn´t trust Indra one bit and his type of inmortality seemed to be too blood related for his liking, but he was desperate to improve his jutsu and survive so… "Who cares, I can always create clones. Deal"

"I knew we can be friends" he said, remembering last time he had friends. He stabbed them in the gut to obtain his mangekyo sharingan. Humm, he should have reserved that fate for his brother… siblings. And his father. And his uncle. And his traitorous descendants… perhaps he should just resume his list in blood relatives except his future selves. He turned to leave and inform them of their success.

"Is that all?" the snake got closer, feeling a little disappointed. His hands moved towards a table where some papers sat. they were archives on every member of the criminal organization he was a former member of. "I was expecting other requests from you, like information of Akatsuki you surely lack."

"We have another source that´s much more trustworthy, thank you"

"Wha… ahhhhh, Madara" he absentmindedly moved his hand again, trying to appear that he didn´t care. In the inside, he was congratulating himself in the good decision of leaving Akatsuki while he still had time. If not he would be even more in Indra´s grasps. At least with this fair share of independence he could still watch his back. "I always thought that he had something to do with it´s creation, but never believed he actually lived to found it."

"He left the work of founding it to an old pupil of his"

"I see" the Sannin wondered who it was. Itachi? He was not exactly an option, as he was a spy for Konoha. Madara wouldn´t chose anyone that could be faithful to his old village. Besides, Indra called him disgusting. Madara was his reincarnation, he was bound to think the same at some level. Then who? Pein was an Uzumaki, that he was sure of. Madara would never chose a descendant of the youngest brother. Who else…? Tobi! He clenched his teeth. He always thought that there was something off with that idiot, but never believed it was something this important. Dammit.

-In the lair-

"Show yourself!"

"Long time no see, Obito" Madara appeared in the Akatsuki leader´s throne. The younger Uchiha activated his Sharingan, trying to find the trick, but after a few minutes he convinced himself that it was trukly his old master. "I heard you have made a mess of the organization I tasked you to create" he passed a hand through the dusty stones of the throne. "Even let in a spy."

"It was a calculated risk to gain Sasuke Uchiha´s…"

"Sasuke is already arranged, I will deal with him. Itachi, for the other part… nah, he can continue as long as he does his work. Besides I promised him to Sasuke" he yawned. "It´s utterly ridiculous, this predicament I am in" he stretched uncomfortably. "Sasuke can be such a poor host"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let´s just say that reincarnation has been good with me… and others" he growled. "I´m tired of sharing a mindscape with a troupe of Uchihas who are more of…"

"I understand" the man answered before he can get on a tirade. Having to cope with just one Madara was more than enough. "So… Sasuke is whose mindscape you and them are sharing?"

"Yes, he is. That´s why I´m personally dealing with the brat" he raised from his seat. "I want an upgrade in the progress made by our members, along by the recent additions you and Zetsu made to my list."

"It´s short, the organization only has ten members not counting me" he shook his head. "After Orochimaru left I added another two… Deidara and Hidan" he showed an illusion of the two. "They have been more than efficient in their tasks."

"Apparently not, because you are still in the earning money stage" the long haired Uchiha, brought his fist down. "For the Eye of the Moon we don´t need money, we need the Bijuus. And you are letting them free for two more years."

"I…"

"Be grateful that I´m going to let you continue as you are, I have more important things to do" he saw another page. "Okay, after the two years break you begin with the Two-Tails…"

"You… are not mad because we let the Nine- Tails go?"

"Why should I? You are too incompetent to deal with him" he sighed. "In fact, I can´t even say that I could deal with him right now" he lifted his head. "Told you reincarnation was good with some people including me. I meant the Nine-Tails boy… and Hashirama."

"Hashi…" his voice was trapped in his throat for some seconds. "I see. Failure was the only option unless you yourself got into action, but Sasuke was too concentrated on his brother to let you out" he crossed his arms. "And Itachi is a great shinobi for his age, but nowhere near the level of such a legendary figure."

"Yes, the only one that can match him is me" the older one petulantly said. "And soon we will fight again…"

"Ajá, back to the point…"

"I´m sending you another team of two" he informed. "Two Uchihas, past lives of mine. They used to be infamously famous, so they can be very useful to you."

"Are they here to watch me?"

"They are going to be here to watch Itachi, not you" he put a hand in his chest. "You have my absolute trust, Obito, and you know why" one finger patted the skin directly over his hearth. "Of course, soon that fidelity of yours to me is going to be rewarded" he smiled wickedly. "Are you ready to see your lady friend again?"

"More than ever" he answered, bowing his head. "When are they arriving?"

"As soon as I can arrange some things."

-After that-

"Everything set" Indra informed, returning to the boy´s mind. Sasuke was wondering if he should really do this after a chat he had with Kakashi in a tree branch. But no, it was too late to change his mind. After all, how was he going to avenge his clan without the help of his past lives? He couldn´t even beat Naruto now, for the Sage´s sake!

"From my side too" Madara returned. "For the sage, this was so unbearable. That brat can´t even lead a criminal organization by himself!"

"Stop complaining, it was you who chose him" Shinobu muttered.

"Ready?" Raizo ignored them in favour of Sasuke, who was closing his backpack. Without another word, he left the house and walked towards the edge of the village, only to be confronted by Sakura. He knew of the girl´s infatuation with him, but he never thought it ran so deep. Indra wanted to kill her for dare to ask to be taken with them being so useless, but the youngest Uchiha only knocked her out. "Are you seriously leaving her like that?"

"Yes"

"Just like that? Even when she claims to love you?"

"What is love to you?"

"Nothing" Raizo shook his mental head. "When I was a child I was sickly and my parents didn´t want to put up with me. Just after I got better and became who I am they started to recognize me as their child" he sighed. "And when an adult my marriage was only because of political reasons. The only love I had was for my children, one death and other who betrayed me. No love is left."

"Are we really having this conversation? Love is bullshit, end of the history" Shinobu intervened. "How long until Otosakure or whatever the snake calls his home?"

"He insisted in giving us… personal guides to reach it" Indra said. The four of the sound appeared, not impressing the teenage ninja. "Now we can go"

-In the morning-

"WHAT?!"

"AGAIN?!" all the mental looks concentrated in Hashirama, who returned it. "What? This is the second time that asshole ran off on me, so excuse me for feeling a little bit rejected" he crossed his arms. "Hump, perhaps I should go to a casino and…"

"Yes, yes, don´t go into a gambling spree because of it" Nobunaga angrily said. Naruto, for his part, didn´t lose another second and changed. Shikamaru was waiting for him at the doorstep, wondering why the Lady Hokage ordered him to include Naruto in the mission with such an urgency, as if he was a vital thing. They left and get the other members of the mission and decide the points in the formation, including Lee. After that, they left.

"I can sense them" Ashura told him. "There is a strong genjutsu around them… wait" he sensed three different points going to intercept. "His chakra separated in four."

"Dammit… TRAP!" Naruto halted them all before enormous energy made shurikens impacted them. Three Susanoos were waiting in the road, blocking their access to Sasuke. The ambushers got out of them and jumped in the surrounding bodies, obvious to do some sneak attack. they were also moving at high speed. "this is bad, ttebayo"

"Who are those?" the Nara team leader asked, breathing hard after they dodged death by miracle. "I thought about some bodyguards form Orochimaru, but this? They are too powerful to work for him."

"No, they are Sasuke… or were in some point, dattebayo" Naruto admitted, focusing his chakra. He bit his tongue. "Listen, this will sound crazy and we don´t have much time, but… the thing is that some time ago me and Sasuke discovered that we were connected by much more than friendship" he looked by his sides. "We… can communicate with our past lives and…"

"Is that why you got so good in such a short time?" Asked the Nara, making them all confused. "I´m not an idiot, Naruto" he continued. "I have always known that there was something fishy with you and Sasuke. This was not the explanation I have been expecting but… I really wasn´t expecting anything. You are too much damn unpredictable" he peeked by the tree side. "So… he called his past lives to battle, eh? Three, at least ANBU level shinobi?"

"More than that" he made some hand signs. "Famous in the worst sense" a light appeared and his own past selves appeared. "They are going all out, dattebayo."

"Leave them to us, it´s not the first time we have clashed with them" Hotaru assured, quickly walking towards Raizo´s chakra along with his companions.

"That was…"

"Move, we don´t have much time!" they all passed between the Uchihas just as they were attacked by their Senju enemies. Madara was the first one to react, making sign to intercept the boys before being nearly impacted by a big wooden fist.

"Hey, Madara! Ready to return to the village?!"

"No way in hell" he grumped, launching towards the smirking fool that used to be his best friend. Raizo, by his left, took attack position to aid him, but a rush of water nearly impacted him, breaking the genjutsu around him. he quickly got it up again, activating his Sharingan to track Hotaru´s movement. He found him behind.

"Always form behind, Hotaru?" a Suiton dragon appeared from the front, nearly catching him. He landed on a branch with elegance, frowning at the ninja who suddenly appeared.

"I´ve learned that you are the only one that attacks from behind, so I always put my techniques in the front" he made other hand signs. A duel of genjutsu masters wasn´t exactly normal, but that was the way they fought, hiding and throwing techniques, who was caught first lost. A lightening technique and a wind one crossed just by them, signalling the battle between Nobunaga and Shinobu.

"Jaja! That´s it… let me see my miracle in red again!" screamed the massacres master, cutting everything in his way with his storm armour. "I´m full of fuel!"

"Yes, I heard that before" commented the wind master, making hand signs quickly. Inwardly he groaned, not liking being in the battleground again. Sasuke was really going all out… no, this was hardly a delay. Indra was not here either, when he should have. The brat was planning something… was it a confrontation to the death with Naruto? So young?

"They are splitting" Hashirama said by his side, quickly growing some big flowers to make his infuriated former best friend sleep. Madara carefully avoided the pollen, as the other Uchiha did. "that Neji kid is in trouble"

"And so are you, Hashirama" they got in their way too. "We weren´t counting on that brat Naruto following Sasuke… you never did" somehow that voice was a little bit envious. "But anyway, you should already know the place we chose for their first encounter… guess it could also be the last."

"They are not ready for their frontal confrontation, Madara" tried to convince him the Shodaime, thinking about all the Valley of End meant to him. He didn´t want to add another tragedy to that place. "For the Sage, they are just kids!"

"We were kids when we fought like that"

"And that was something neither of us liked" they stared at each other, knowing that all the other said was true. Hashirama then had the same illusion he always had when confronting his friend, that one when Madara said that he abandoned him. Hotaru saw something too, about Raizo, before they clashed. Nobunaga didn´t have a flashback until after he landed the first hit. He exposed the skin of Shinobu´s arm… and a set of scars was revelled. Memories flashed through his mind, but he was able to grasp them all, just… that they were from that night. Blood… so much blood… and death bodies… many dead bodies on the floor… and a whole, still living one… Shinobu… blood in his hands…

"You… finally remember that night"

"I only remember that you were there" he signalled the scars. "Is that the first mark of my Fuuton? I gave you enough for just covering that one."

"It´s nothing you care about" a crash of two enormous forces made them all cringe. "It´s started" the Uchihas got ready to fight. "Time to be serious"

-In the Valley of End-

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, clashing with his best friend like that trice-dammed eternal rivalry between brothers that dictated the Uchihas must fight with their nemesis. He just couldn´t believe Sasuke failed for that… he himself knew his past selves were crazy! SASUKE called them PSYCHOS once! "You don´t have to do it, dattebayo!"

"I have to" he calmly answered, making a chidori in his arms. "You know, Madara showed me this place once when he was teaching me a technique. He said this is the place Hashirama killed him in. I guess that´s obvious, with the big ass statues" he stood in the front of Madara´s statue while Naruto did on Hashirama´s. "One of us died here in the past… and today that´s going to repeat… because you are dying in this place!"

"Sasuke…"

"I´m not going to let you become stronger than me, that was their mistake!" he launched himself, being intercepted by Naruto using the power of the Nine Tails. "I will never let you kill me… you will be dead and forgotten before you even can!"

"I´m not going to kill you! I will never abandon you, Sasuke, dattebayo!" he said at top voice. After all their history together, in the other lives, he really can´t say that his friend was just being paranoid. He had a very good reason to doubt him, but he wasn´t like the other. He will finish this… once and for all. "This is going to be over!"

"I will not kill you" he answered and tried to render him unconscious. Unfortunately, they both were in the same level, strong enough to destroy the entire Valley, but not to scar the earth like their past lives. When Kakashi arrived, Naruto was about to faint, the same as Sasuke.

"Try another day" Indra whispered into his ear. "Soon you are going to be more powerful than any of us, he will be no match for you" he continued, trying to make him leave before the Hatake stopped him. "Go to the snake, my child. Don´t you want to kill you brother? You can pronounce yourself the winner against Ashura once you have avenged my children."

"Another day, Naruto, another day" he turned back and started walking away from Konoha. Everything went black for the blond as he made a silent promise to himself. No more lives. He was going to bring Sasuke back to Konoha and stopping this…

Hello! We reached the breaking point. The next chapter is going to focuss a little bit more on a set of characters that will be involved in funny situations from now on. Well, I hope you liked this. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"I called you here for a reason" Tsunade began, not knowing exactly how to address the ancient shinobi that were now in front of her. "As you know, Naruto is going to a training trip with Jiraiya" Hotaru and Nobunaga, who were left behind on the blonde´s orders, were sitting in front of her. "I know that you have some troubles by being here…"

"It´s not a problem, it´s a calamity" Nobunaga extended a hand. "We don´t have even a shadow of the chakra we do inside of the brat´s body thanks to your damn petition, so you better explain it to us."

"I need to keep at least two of you here because Konoha is facing some dangers" the woman explained. "Not only the Akatsuki, but other enemies, including the other villages" she took out some papers from her desk, papers from S-ranked missions. "I was hoping that you would help keep it safe"

"If you wanted someone to protect your village, you should have asked your oaf of a grandfather, girl" commented Nobunaga, despite knowing exactly why she didn´t asked Hashirama to become a ninja under her. His face was too known, even to foreigners. "We will do what we can. With the amount of chakra we currently have, I don´t think we can do the same things we usually do."

"That´s all we ask for" she handed them two headbands. "Welcome to Konoha"

"Thank you" Hotaru grabbed his new asset. "You are going to pay us, no?" she and his companion raised an eyebrow. He flushed a bit, playing with his fingers. "It´s just that… the apartment is kind of expensive and without Naruto´s salary…"

"Don´t worry, I will give you enough to cover your expenses" she promised, handing them other clothing. "From now on, you are jounin of Konoha. I would put you in ANBU, but it´s going to be kind of difficult to make you enter and then banish. Besides…" she narrowed her eyes. "He has too much influence in them."

"Really?" Hotaru had an idea of who the Hokage was talking about. Personally, he didn´t like the war hawk in the slightest. Why? Because since his visit to their hospital room he realised that the man was even more of a poisonous snake than Orochimaru. Or perhaps like a poisonous squid, with tentacles of power stretching to grasp power in a sly way. and he was good destabilising organizations, sabotaging, backstabbing… how much he reminded himself of someone. A sly backstabber who met his end in the most painful way. "I can´t understand how someone could trust in such a man."

"Trust? I don´t think someone entirely trusts him, and who does are brainwashed puppets he uses for his own gain" now Nobunaga was interested too. He too was familiar with that kind of persons. "For now leave and rest, your missions start tomorrow. I will send for you if something new happened."

"Understood" the younger Senju said and both of them left. In the middle of the way out, they crossed the two elders that were so closed in their opinions of how Naruto should be used as. Both groups stood still in the place, their faces completely darkened by their hairs.

"What?"

"Ehhhh?"

"Do you have a problem with us?" Homura continued, sensing the aggressive strike in their chakras against them. Koharu was in guard too, sensing something strange in this two men. They must be newly promoted jounins, but the strength in their chakras was something that could only be achieved through years of battle… much like Hashirama-sama… and the Kyuubi boy sometimes.

"No, we don´t" they went away, straight back to their home. The dinner was simply ramen, as they didn´t exactly have more in the apartment. Besides, none of them can cook, so the two of them were out of luck. "How could someone survive entirely on this? I can´t understand how salty water with noodles could get you through the day."

"Stop pestering, Hotaru" Nobunaga slurped some of the soup. "If you don´t like it, then grab a cookbook and make dinner yourself. How could you survive without learning how to cook?"

"I… I stole from the kitchens in my childhood. That´s how I learned stealth, by evading kitchen workers and grabbing whatever I can to eat before it reached the forbidden table. No one wanted to teach me how to cook" suddenly he got depressed, looking so much like Hashirama that the other felt panic rising. "Then, by the time everybody thought I was amazing enough to share some other knowledge with me, I had a fiancé that cooked for me."

"Wait, you had a wife?" this surprised the wind style user. Since when a half breed was allowed to have a wife? It was a miracle that he managed to reach clan head, but to the others to respect him enough to let him marry and pass his mixed genes to the clan… "A half-breed like yourself?"

"No, I…" he tried not to be offended by the term half breed. He knew Nobunaga didn´t want to hurt him, he just came from another time. "I married the Uzumaki princess."

"What?!" now this was truly surprising. He really managed to make everybody respect him and more. To marry a Uzumaki princess, a half Senju… he must have been the only one in history. "Give me some details. How did you end marrying her?"

"Well, she was initially betrothed to my oldest brother… then to the next and to the next… and the next… and then the one that followed me" he seemed nervous. "He passed through all the possible pureblood nice Senju brothers until the only one that survived was the half-breed rejected turned hero of the clan" he made a frown. "She didn´t want me, I didn´t want her. She was pretty enough, but we only did our duty. That´s all."

"And… nothing"

"Hey, if you saw her, then you also would prefer to fuck a goat than her. Nadeshiko looked like a troll with a bad acne case and freckles all over her nose" he made a face. "Well, at least she was better than Raizo´s wife. That cunt Chisuru… I caught her at least three times trying to get rid of her husband to control the clan. And after the death of her firstborn she tried even more times."

"Guess the second son was more malleable"

"He was just a kid" he sighed. "However, I desisted from women after her and firmly believed that the kid should marry a better woman than the banshee whose screams reminded me of my wife" he shuddered. "Of course, there is no way I´m making the same mistakes all over again, not in this life or another."

"Beware the wife, eh?"

"Yeah, specially mine and Raizo´s…" he looked away, trying not to remember those times. "And in your case? Did you have to be careful with the women in your life?"

"No, my wife was an Uzumaki princess too, but she was caring and loved me… apparently I was luckier than you, my friend" he smiled. "In my case, the warning was Beware the children. My firstborn was… ambitious is the best way to describe it. Tokusa… he was the one that put a sword through my hearth. And all because after defeating Shinobu I wanted to leave the fights behind."

"Painful" Hotaru answered. "And talking about people that stabs you, what can we do about the old geezers back there? The ones that thought themselves all powerful? I vote for putting their sociopathic friend in a stake and saw him…"

"Are you trying to copy Raizo?"

"No, I just know how much that hurts. I have heard plenty of howls in pain from the victims of such a treatment. And I´m a firm believer that it´s a good punishment for cunts" he laughed a bit. "Well, back to our lives, what do you think it´s going to be our first assignment?"

"I have no idea"

"Well, at least you are sincere" he slurped more noodles. "Just do me a favour and don´t try to use me as a human shield. My eldest brother was found of that stunt and earned me a few more scars."

"And who said we are going to be on the same team?" the next morning they changed into their new jounin attires and left the houses. The Senjus were assigned to different teams, something that Hotaru wasn´t too glad about. Nobunaga promised to keep them in touch and left. And he too.

"Oh, look at this, it´s the newbie" a kunoichi said. She was obviously a high ranking one, with her superior tone and rude behaviour. Well, he was accustomed to people thinking they were his superior, so… simply didn´t talk to her. "And he has an attitude too. Listen to me, bastard, I don´t know what you did to be placed in this team in such a…"

"Quiet, Shiiko" the team leader entered. "Guys, we have new blood here. It´s… Hotaru Senju, no?" he nodded. "Woow, I thought the clan was extinct."

"Think again" he crossed his arms.

"Anyway, the mission is to escort an important princess to the land of Tea where she is going to get married to a nobleman of the land" he informed, passing some papers. "There has been some threats to her life, because some smallfolk doesn´t see the alliance between their lands with good eyes. Now, Shiiko, you are our guard. They say that you can see like a Hyuuga, even without the Byakugan."

"Yes, I am that great" she moved in a sensual way. Hotaru felt like puking, because she has been gifted… before she caught liking to the body piercing. She had at least five of the things in exposed places. Well, she was not as ugly as his wife, at least.

"Riku, you and Sayu has the inner vigilance, while Shee is the body double" he continued. "Me and Hotaru go ahead. They say you are proficient with genjutsu, so you keep us cloaked."

"I´m more than proficient"

"Then show me and I will give you a better job next time" he closed his archive. "Well, team. You already have your positions, now let´s go."

"Be careful, newbie"

"Just like old times" he put into motion. It has been a long time since someone looked down on him and, like before, he was going to make everybody respect him. no more the scaredy half breed Hotaru, that poor sap was gone a long time ago. Now only existed the strong Hotaru Senju, the illusionist of water mirrors, father of the Water Style.

"There is an ambush in front of us" Shiiko announced. Instantly, Hotaru cloaked the carriage in an illusion, making multiple copies of it. And not only that, his special Suiton jutsu made the carriages looked different to each of the bandits, so they couldn´t coordinate an attack.

"Easy… too easy" he commented, shooting water bullets to them.

-In another lair-

"The arise of missions came to my attention" Pein gave his excuse to his subordinates, who were reunited in the great chamber of the statue. Itachi too, watching carefully alongside his comrade Kisame. "So, instead of charging the teams too much, I made some other members join the organization" at the sound of his words, two persons in akatsuki cloaks got into the room. "Our new team"

"Great to meet you" everyone was amazed. The two strangers had Sharingan eyes, fully matured Mangekyo ones. "I´m Shinobu, this is Raizo. We are here to do the missions you utterly disgrace of shinobis can´t do."

"WHAT?!" Sasori has to restrain Deidara to stop him from attacking the newly come.

"Uchihas… you are Uchihas" Hidan suddenly said. "And I thought that you completely exterminated your clan, Itachi-kun. Miss two more?"

"He didn´t know us, we were expelled from the clan a long time ago… if you want say it in a sensible way" the same one continued talking, while his gloomy companion just stayed there, trying not to be noticed. "Me and my buddy were the worst of the worst back then… perhaps even worst than Uchiha Madara." He laughed. "The fucker would probably be completely jelous of our work"

"Perhaps" Itachi approached his clansmen. He had a bad feeling that what the Hokage warned him about was already happening, specially with the names and last names. There was no other missing nins alive of the Uchiha clan apart from Madara when he killed his clan, so there was no way two would suddenly join the Akatsuki. So… the logic conclusion was that they were Sasuke´s previous incarnations. Madara, Indra… no, they were too… too… he didn´t know what, but once he knew… No! Focus, Itachi, the problem was the Impaler creep and the Miracle in Red lunatic, not the two others. "I didn´t even know you"

"Yes… you don´t" the eyes of the man focussed on him with such a sadistic satisfaction that he wanted to step back. This one was insane! "How was it? Tell me, tell me, because I also wanted to murder them all. Was it bloody? Did they scream?" he continued. "I have done many, many massacres in my life, but none of my own blood."

"Afraid of becoming a kinslayer?"

"No more than you… or anyone in that clan" he breathed out. "Do you know that I already spilled the blood of more than one of our own? My father, an uncle, a cousin… many of them. Not I never charged completely against all of them" he continued in that tone that many chills run down the weasel´s back. "What was it like? Really? How it was? I have wanted to kill them many times before…"

"You are more fucked up than histories are made you to be" the Uchiha said in a calm tone, even if inside he was twisting with fear. Dammit, Sasuke! Where did you get this trouble?! Your past lives are more fucked up than the Akatsuki.

"Shinobu, stand down. We promised to act civilly, don´t remember?" finally Raizo opened his mouth, without leaving at all his gloomy mood. Itachi was surprised that the voice of reason came from someone called the Impaler, but wasn't about to judge the guy who saved him from a confrontation with the man who still had the title of the worst nutcase of the Uchiha´s history. "Please forgive him, the clan betrayed him."

"So I heard"

"They betrayed me too, you know" he started walking around. "Once, they tried to stab my in the back. Someone was the head of the coup, a certain wicked witch I would have impaled in a second… but I didn´t for obvious reasons." He stared at his hand. "Not for love… or at least not for her"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you are going to betray someone, you better be ready to face the consequences" Shinobu laughed at his subtle threat. Itachi stared at them as they retired into the lair, knowing full well what they meant. He felt scared… but he has been prepared to face the consequences of his betrayal since the first time he used his genjutsu against his brother and he was going to fulfil his duty… to save Sasuke and give his destiny a turn.

"He will not end up as one of you"

"We will see that" Shinobu appeared from the darkness, whispering into his ear. Itachi froze in the spot. A lot of time has passed since the last person managed to surprise him, but it was to be expected from a former head of the Uchiha clan. "I want to see it… how Sasuke burns you and touches the same proverbial ground as us."

"What proverbial ground?"

"Never mind" he continued walking. "That blondie chick is going to try and beat me in a battle… not that is never happening. I think his redheaded friend is going to have to scrap him from the ground."

"You won´t hurt him"

"Who knows, perhaps I will" he laughed, walking away. Raizo saw him going, trying to understand that deep, messed up thing in his head. And, for the Sage, he knew what it was like to live inside a messed up head. He killed many, he put them in a damn stake and forced them down to die an horrible death… all for the sake of one moment in live that messed him up, particularly the death of his son. But Shinobu´s madness was different.

"You have to get on with this people…"

"I know" answered the older one. "But I burn to give that chick a taste of what the Red Miracle can do. And not only that… I want to show him what it´s like to battle with me" the two of them entered the training grounds Pain conditioned for his men. "Ready when you want, blond stuff."

"I will teach you" the S-ranked missing nin threw some bombs from his hands, but they were all intercepted by a lightning shield around the older shinobi. He engaged into close combat, Shinobu grinning like a madman. Even Tobi was watching carefully the spectacle before his eyes. Madara promised amazing shinobi, this was beyond amazing. He was waiting to see what the other guy can do.

"They are good" Pain commented to Konan, wondering where the Uchiha managed to find such amazing clan members. Well, who cared. They were his men now and will do what he said… until the real leader stepped out of the darkness.

-In Konoha-

"You are good, I will give you that, sensei" Nobunaga was returning late from a mission, not wanting to spend a second more with those kids whose backs he had to watch since he left. Between all the available work, why did the Hokage have to choose this one? Seriously, he has been a parent and loved his kids, but… they were HIS kids! And, in his defence, that didn´t end up good, so… for now children were the last thing he wanted in his life.

"Yeah, yeah, go away, you brats" he sent the children to their houses. He was filling up for a sensei that hurt his back in a silly mission and manages to land his ass in the hospital for an entire week. Again, why? "Damn I hate kids" he continued towards the apartment, expecting to see his particular roommate. "Hey, Hotaru, are you in there?! You better have some dinner, because I´m starv…" the apartment was empty. "Unbelievable" he got out again, searching for the idiot. "When I find him, I´m going to…"

"You are good, Hotaru-chan" there was a young lady clearly flirting with the man, who tried to stay away, nursing a cup of alcohol. "When they said that we were going to accept a newbie, I was cursing to high heaven because I thought I was going to be stuck babysitting a green boy, but you… you are the best thing that ever happened to this team"

"Thank you" he tried to extricate himself from the lady, completely uncomfortable. "But I was just doing my duty, the best I can…"

"Come on, fight is…"

"Do you want to know what fight is? It´s shit, that´s what it is" he drank one full cup on one swing. He was clearly shaken and drunk, but those two things were not unexpected in a shinobi that returned from the battlefield. "It goes on and on and on… it never ends. I hate it so much…"

"Come on, a man with so many scars can´t hate fight so much" Shiiko playfully said. Nobunaga was the one that froze in that moment. It was taboo to mention Hotaru´s scars. In fact it was taboo to even see them. "I saw them when that idiot made a rip in your clothing. I have to say they are pretty se…"

"Thank you, girl" he intervened in that moment, cutting them. The other was already shaking, his mind rushing through the memories those things evoked in him. "But it´s time to go. Come, Hotaru" he dragged the younger Senju away from him. "Breathe, okay, there is no need to start something awful now. Just calm down."

"My scars…"

"Come on, they should be a mark of how proud you are of yourself. So many people tried to break you and you endured. That´s the most amazing thing I can think of" he stated, but the other one just doubled over and puked on the street. He patted his back. "There, there"

"They are awful" he said. "A permanent mark of my shame… for being a half breed" the other continued to listen. "Every time she saw them… every time my awful cave troll of a wife saw them she reminded me of what they meant… and she smiled… she smiled when she hurt me. It was her weapon against me" he slide to the floor in an alley, watching his hands. "I´m pitiful, I couldn't even fuck my own wife just because she pointed out a few scars in my back. I couldn´t be perfect pureblood Mikihisa that was admired by everyone since he breathed into this world…"

"No, you are better" the older one said. "Because you didn´t only remain unbroken with our clan´s xenophobic ways, but because you forced those assholes to respect and admire you. Any lesser man would have committed suicide by that point. That´s why Asura reincarnated in you, because you could endure that. Because you are better than any of the bullies that tortured you to hide how intimidated they felt by your superiority" he put a hand on his shoulder. "And now, let´s get you to bed. You have work to do tomorrow."

"Yeah" he felt horrible.

"And don´t be intimidated by that chick, she just likes you"

"Well, I don´t like her" of course he didn´t like her. His type seemed to be more the troll like women. "I don´t like him any better than my wife. The sweet kind of girls who would nurse you to health are the best."

"Have you ever met that kind of girl?"

"Kind of"

-In another part-

"Have you finished with the job?" Kakuzu asked when he arrived to the place where Raizo was kneeled down in front of a shrine, praying. "I thought only Hidan would pray after committing a murder. Don´t tell me you are another religious fanatic."

"No, I only try to send my love to someone long gone" he answered, without looking at them. They stayed there, just staring at him. The Takin in was getting impatient, as there was money on it. He sighed, not liking to be interrupted in his one sided conversation. "Just look over there and say if there is not done."

"What the fuck…" they peeked. Suddenly the immortal was completely aroused, a smile on his face. "AJAJA!" he cackled madly. "That´s a work of art! A pretty good sight!" he stared in amazement at the stakes garden with the impaled corpses of people, men, women and children, all of them still bleeding. "Are you a Jashinist and didn´t tell me?"

"No, I just made the job" he answered plainly.

"Itachi told me you were called the Impaller, but I didn´t thought he was saying the truth" Kakuzu got closer. "What made you choose such a method of execution?"

"It´s the way my son died" this surprised the dark skinned missing nin. Normally criminals weren´t parents, specially vicious ones, but if he lost his child… it sounds like a trigger to him. "Since then I have impaled many… millions…" he touched one of the stakes, getting stain in his hands. "They are all for my little boy, who I can´t save."

"Agggg, that´s disgusting" Hidan started walking. "For I second I thought that despite your gloomy attitude we can be friends. That we could share methods, talk about impallment versus my sacrifices..."

"You will have to talk to Shinobu for that, he is the messed up mass murderer."

"Ohhhhh, I will keep that in mind" the green eyes ninja grunted. Great, now his nutcase of a partner was going to have a new friend and turn even more sadistic… which could prove to be a distraction in his money making agenda! He could endure his sick fanatism and willingness to kill everybody and perhaps Raizo´s perchance for praying to his deceased son´s soul after a massacre, but that was too much! "Can we go see him, Kakuzu?"

"Ummmm… sure" well, he still has to see Shinobu to collect the money he was supposedly gaining for his kills. Then… that will be hell.

-In Konoha-

"Come on… tell me the most shameful thing that happened to you" Shiiko started pestering her companions. They were around a fire in the forest, resting in the middle of a mission, and she started to press them into talking about secrets, something that clearly amused her. "Come on, tell me, Sayu-chan."

"I… I…" the other girl got completely red. "Once I made a sexy striptease in front of a lot of boys in the club in Konoha… the one that has a lot of stripers in the red zone" she got even redder. "But… but I didn´t want to! My friends got me completely drunk and…"

"Sure, Sayu-chan, sure" the other woman said, crossing her arms. She didn´t know that phase of the shy girl in her team… hummmm, she should get her drunk more often. "And you, captain-san?"

"When I was a teen I used to go to the red district a lot"

"Like any other man in Konoha" Shiiko shook her head. "And you Hotaru-chan? What kind of secrets do you have inside of that little innocent mind of yours? Do you have something to share with the class? What about your…"

"Don´t ask about my scars or it might be the last thing you ever do" he stopped her just in time not to stab her with a kunai. She didn´t understand, most shinobis had scars from missions and those wouldn´t be out of place. But it seemed that those were different. Especial. "No, I´m not going to tell you. They are a very personal thing I don´t want to show anyone in the world and you shouldn´t have seen"

"Then… what do you want to say?" she started moving her hands. "Anything to tell about how shameful your past is."

"I once felt in love with a girl" he said. The others just stared, like saying that it wasn´t anything in the other world. "Yes, it´s not special, but hear me out. It will turn funny" he continued. "She looked so pretty in that nice red kimono, with blue appliances… so sweet looking while she healing my injuries" he sighed. "We were just kids, it was childish love, my first love you might call it" they continued to stare at him like that. "Well, there is no way to say this otherwise… she was a boy"

"NOOOOO!" Shiiko jumped in that second, completely exited. "You felt in love with a child travesty?! How in the world was a boy wearing a girl´s kimono?!"

"It was an ancient tradition to dress fragile boys in girl´s clothes!" he laughed, remembering the ridiculous scene when he found out Raizo was the girl he felt in love with. "His family practice that ancient tradition!" he covered his head. "I found out when we were playing in the river! He got all wet and had to undress, then I noticed he had a few extra parts! Oh, I was so embarrassed!"

"Well, I don´t blame you" the pierced woman said, moving a bit sensually. "Falling in love with a girl and finding out it´s a boy… he must be pretty effeminate… or perhaps he was just little, the girls and boys are pretty close to each other in appearance at a certain age and you easily confused him for a girl…"

"Oh, he was pretty at that age, believe me. Then he grew up into something else…" he frowned, then laughed. "After I got over the crush we remained friends for some time, then he became a missing nin… but I always will remember the boy I mistook for a girl! I wish I had a photo somewhere…"

"A photo of a missing nin in a pretty female dress… yes, you should have made a photo. I bet it would have cost a lot if you have one now."

"You bet it"

-In the lair-

"Achooo!" Raizo sneezed, trying not to catch the attention. He has been travelling with the zombie duo to find Shinobu, as they were assigned to different missions. They were a team, but… they were just too powerful. If the two of them went to the same part, their power would be just poorly used.

"A cold?"

"No, someone is talking about me" he cleaned his nose. "I just wonder if it´s the person that I am thinking about… better no" he just didn´t want to know what Hotaru was telling someone from Konoha about him. his best friend had a repertory full of shameful histories to embarrass him. "It better no"

"And I am wondering what surprise that fucker Shinobu has under his sleeve to surprise us" finally the city came into view… all was stained in red. And said ninja was there, also bathed in the blood of his enemies, cackling madly. "Woow, this is even better than yours. You were absolutely right in that the fucker could out sadist anyone" he approached the Miracle in Red with confidence. "Hey, do you want to convert to Jashinism?"

"Jashinism? What is that?" he asked, a little bit drunk. "Wait, don´t tell me. I´m not really interested in that. I just want to" he pointed a kunai at him. "lay down a massacre for him"

"Lay down a… that sounds fuckin amazing" the silver haired religious fanatic answered, staring at his surroundings. "Do you really want to waste all that promise in that… nothing? You better start putting all that talent in something fucking useful. Like my god."

"Your god? I don´t need anything. I don´t need anyone else, specially a god. I only need a person to notice me… and believe me, he is going to know exactly who is doing this. And will chase me to stop me" he walked away. "He never gives me what I want, so I continue doing what I enjoyed and what he hates more than anything else in the world."

"All for a man? What, are you in love?"

"No, my connection with him is deeper than you could expect, deeper than anything you ever heard about" he smiled. "And now… let the persecution begin."

-Later-

"God" Nobunaga arrived to the place and immediately needed to stop his hyperventilating body. Well, at least he was used to the works of art his less favourite Uchiha made whenever he was bored. Or whenever he wanted to catch his attention. "Now the persecution begins… Shinobu."

"You know did this?"

"The only person as messed up to do this is Shinobu Uchiha" he answered. "And you better don´t find him, he is more than you can manage."

"And now?"

"Like I said, now this begins"

HEllo! This is an especial chapter full of Nobu and Hotaru-chan. the next one is going to enter full to the Shippuden, so... Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"I´m back!"

"Oh, you are already here" Nobunaga commented after Naruto barged through the door, three years after the last time he saw them. Returning to be a mere presence in a kid´s mind was hard after learning to be independent beings again, but they stood it. They came back into his mindscape without a complain. "Got any better?"

"You bet! Just after this I have a match with Kakashi sensei to see how much I have learned in my trip, dattebayo" the young Uzumaki walked towards the bed. To his fortune, the apartment was clean, thanks to the work of his forefathers and past lives. "By the way, I gifted Kakashi sensei the new Icha Icha book. I hope he doesn´t forget the exam we have with Sakura because of that, because if that happens I´m dead."

"Well, that will be a teaching for you. Never gift a pervert something that will keep him occupy if you want him to remember something important" Hashirama talked, smiling. "And thanks for getting rid of that thing, I had more than enough of your perverted sensei´s literature for a whole life."

"You are welcome" Naruto answered, closing his eyes to grab some sleep. Meanwhile, the others reunited in front of the Kyuubi cage. Their eyes were worried, specially Ashura.

"Speak"

"Jiraiya tried to help him control Kurama anii-sama´s chakra" he sighed, looking at his palm. "He was pushing his luck. The boy was not ready to handle such quantity of chakra and the emotions that came with it" he continued with his gaze lowered. "My brother´s chakra surpass him. He was nearly killed when the fourth tail appeared, but we managed to reign the chakra in until he sealed it again."

"Really?" Nobunaga shook his head, thinking about the rush the Sannin was in. Did he thought he was going to die tomorrow? Perhaps yes… who knows? The only thing he knew was that being in a rush never favoured anyone. "And what did your brother say?"

"He said that, even if he was my blood and soul, he was not going to simply give him his chakra because he didn´t deserve it" he looked at the big fox, who was snoring in his cage loudly, as if he didn´t have a care in the world. "He reassured me… well, tried to… saying that he won´t kill our host because he doesn´t want to lose me, but… he won´t give him his chakra if it is not needed… or willingly."

"What a complicated fellow" the water master sat down, wanting to sleep too. "So… your trip was interesting? Did you see something worthy of attention?"

"Well… yes, a lot of things" they entertained themselves by telling and hearing histories of the trips Naruto has made. After a few hours, the blond woke up again and started walking towards the street, his past lives still chatting amicably. "I don´t know why you bother arriving in time. That pervert is never going to be there on time, just like I won´t stop gambling."

"And that´s the reason I never let you on our trips, dattebayo" answered the Uzumaki boy, walking towards the entrance of the training grounds. Sakura was already there, her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. "He keeps trying to win that girl."

"I thought he had realised that she never will return his feelings" Hashirama shook his head. "And where is the pervert?"

"Where do you think?" they all sighed before sitting down to wait. Even the Bijuu, who took that opportunity to try and talk with his brother. There have been some rifts between them since Naruto last tried to control his chakra and went out of control, something he wasn´t accustomed to.

"Come on, Ashura, talk to me" the gigantic vulpine talked to the younger Ootsutsuki, trying to endear himself to him again. "You know it was too early, he wasn´t prepared to handle such quantity chakra, not even with my cooperation. Besides, I can´t help my emotions. Men have hunted me enough times to despise them."

"I know" answered the brunette, still looking at the end of the sewer. "But let me ask you a question, how do you think he is going to win the fight against Indra without your power? Mine is not enough and you know it. He and his descendants will have something prepared, something evil… it´s not going to be as easy as for me and them" he signalled over his shoulders. "I´m afraid we have reached the last chapter of the history."

"Last chapter… mean that you are going to abandon us?" the tails behind him moved, revolving the water under them, filling them with a red sort of chakra.

"Never" he promised. "Even if I am to finally join father in the other world, I´m never abandoning you" he finally crossed and gave his brother a hug. "I will always be near you, just as he."

"It has been a long time since I sensed him, Ashura, centuries" the orange being sighed. "Or father became a mere legend and we were forced to see how mankind corrupted his gift, making it a weapon of war. I´m afraid his presence banished from this world with the men and women he taught."

"That is something he would have never permitted" he said, complete truth in his eyes. "My children and their children and their future children, Indra´s too… they are the proof that he walked on this world and will never leave. And his legacy… I think the world is going to suffer a revolution soon" he smiled. "With the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja at the head of the things."

"Do you really think…?"

"Yes" he laughed a bit. "That kid… after a few years he made me realise that he is just like me, except that he had the confidence I lacked for the first few years of my reign" another laugh came out of his mouth. "Yes, I think he will guide the world to a new era of peace, something this people would have never achieved alone."

"And you wish me to help him with that."

"All of us, dear brother, all of us" he stared at the others, who were playing cards or something like that. "And Indra´s boys too, specially the last one" his expression was hopeful. "I think the end of the rivalry between brothers turned war is going to be a good start towards world peace. And the gods know we are going to need it soon."

"Ahhh, the danger our grandmother was a weary about" he remembered Kaguya and what it felt like being a part of her. Those dark thoughts, the feelings… and the memories, crusts of memories of a world that should have been ended a long time ago, too tiny to even make a portrait of it. "I´m not so sure."

"Even father was weary of that, we have to get prepared for whatever is going to come…"

"Quiet! The pervert arrived!" they were right, Kakashi just appeared in the superior part of the training ground´s door. He gave a lame excuse… well, actually a very veritable excuse, considering his usual ones, but an excuse, nonetheless. Hotaru frowned, then made a mocking face. "I think he read his book so many times that forgot to do his job and had to do it in a rush."

"Of course" they watched interested when the silver haired jounin explained the old bell test to his students again. Naruto rushed and the older ninja caught him. unfortunately for Kakashi, it was just a bait. A clone. The real proof started after he dispelled it and the sensei hid under the earth. Sakura punched the ground, opening it. The earth shattered, revealing the poorly hided jounin, who sported a terrified expression.

"Woow, feisty" commented Nobunaga. "Still not the kind of girl the boy needs, but a little bit more attractive than the screaming banshee she was the last time I saw her."

"What? Did you not see her every day in the village?" Hashirama asked the wind style master, who shook his head. Then turned to the water style one. "You either?"

"Too much work" muttered the half ling, shaking his head. They continued looking at the fight. It has passed to a lesson about ninjutsu, apparently because the taijutsu became too dangerous surrounded by a revengeful genin and a super strengthened chuunin. After that, he added a simple genjutsu the girl broke easily enough. The rasengan followed it and Naruto, a clone again, lunged to grab the bells. Kakashi caught the clone in a trap, lowering his guard for a second, what forced the silver haired jounin to use substitution to escape the real one. "He got really better"

"And he hasn´t used mokuton yet" the shodaime clapped, proud of his achievements. "They are restraining themselves, specially the boy."

"Or Fuuton or Suiton…" Hotaru laid on the ground, yawning. "Wake me up when it´s over"

"Don´t you want to see the combat?"

"I already know who is going to win" he answered, showing for once his Nara heritage. Ashura also knew, but he was eager to see how Naruto managed to win without causing much damage to his beloved sensei. By his side, his brother lifted his paw to put it over his eyes, imitating the water master. "Hummmm, mendokusei"

"Look! She dispelled the genjutsu!" Hashirama signalled happily, nodding when the teens retired to plan their next move. "They surely have grown up."

"Yes… your granddaughter worked with the banshee to turn her into something more tolerable" he lifted his shoulders. "I don´t know if she really achieved that, but into an acceptable kunoichi yes."

"Come on, she is much better than when she was a child" they went silent when Naruto and Sakura finished with their planning. They went for a frontal attack and then… "I can´t believe it" the former Hokage stared at the scene. "It can´t be" he continued to stare, even when the younger shinobi grabbed the bells from their sensei´s belt. "Really? The sharingan could be defeated by telling the secret ending of a book?"

"Apparently yes"

"And that would…"

"Well, not exactly with Icha Icha, but I guess with spoiler alerts about their interests" Nobunaga sighed before waking up Hotaru. "Get up, it´s already over. And if you bet for the jounin, better think twice."

"Nay, I always bet for the boy" the water master stretched before going towards the cell. "By the way, have you in your trips heard about Akatsuki acting?" his expression turned serious in a second, making the others follow his example. "Nobunaga and I heard something about impalements and massacres in a lot of places. We even got to see pictures of some of them. I firmly believe that Raizo and Shinobu are behind them."

"So… are you sure they joined Akatsuki?"

"More than ever" he eyed the two ancient beings. "You know Indra more than anyone in the world, no?" they hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Do you think the almighty pest you have for a brother considered a criminal organization a good place for his descendants? Or good allies?"

"Allies? I think my brother is behind the creation of such an organization. Or, if he isn´t, he would have created his own" Ashura looked at the Bijuu´s eyes and this one blinked. "One of his lives has to be the one that started the organization… or at least made up the plan to create it and left instructions to someone. That would be more according to the personality of the Rikkudo´s first born."

"His god complex, more likely" Nobunaga joined his hands. The afternoon was spent in relative silence, with them contemplating the future. What the hell were the children of Indra going do? Knowing them, they could be everywhere. And doing who knows what to the jinchuuriki, because the madman in charge put very clearly that he wanted to catch all his siblings. Suddenly news of the Kazekage were made known and their hearths stopped for a second. They have acted.

"Well, if there were doubts about who is behind Akatsuki, I think we dissipated them" Hashirama commented as Naruto rushed towards Sunagakure. After hearing his friends was in such a problem, the blond couldn´t leave quickly enough. "Madara must be the one that initiated this"

"And Shinobu and Raizo are the crazy brains to induce fear into the people" Hotaru commented, crossing his arms. "I know how people like them work, and fear is a great asset for an organization like the Akatsuki" he sighed. "I just hope they are not there, waiting for us. I don´t know if I could handle Raizo in our current state."

"They are not better than us"

"But they have the advantage, it´s their territory" the half Senju said, frowning. "I remember fighting Raizo in his territory and it never ended pretty. Many of my men were lost to his stakes because of that."

"I doubt that will happen to Konoha shinobi" the shodaime assured. "My girl is doing her best, don't underestimate her."

"Don´t underestimate Raizo, he has a knack for genjutsu and a head full of ugly ideas of how to make the already horrible death worse."

"Guys, let´s stop this, we need to focus on the Kazekage´s rescue. Besides, I doubt they are there. The sealing process will require a large quantity of chakra, something they don´t have in their current form" Nobunaga informed, being the one with most fuinjutsu related knowledge due to his wife´s willingness to share information and clan secrets with him. "No, only the members with a permanent physical form will be present in the ceremony."

"That means… the other Uchiha will be there?" the wind style master nodded, looking forward to meet their new enemies. He was determinate to make this his last war. And then… peace. The peace he wanted to create when he buried his weapons along with his Shinobu, his life-long enemy´s body. "The this will be interesting"

-In a cave-

"Woow, that was… so slow" Shinobu yawned, causing a vein in Deidara´s forehead to start pulsing. "I got tired of waiting for you, nearly got asleep" he stretched, bumping into Raizo purposely. The other didn´t respond. "What´s with the arm, by the way? Little jinchuuriki was too much for you?"

"Bite me, un" the blond answered, passing by him. Sasori didn´t even looked at them. "Why are you here? I thought Pain in the ass will have other tasks you oh-so-great Uchihas have to take care of."

"We are here to teach you were the ceremony will take place" the solemn raven announced, his expression completely emotionless. "Unfortunately, we are not joining you. As you said, we have other things to do."

"And why you got out of the damn reunions? It´s not fair"

"Just start moving, brat" Sasori gave him a push to show him to the front. "We have a very long journey ahead and I prefer if no persecutors follow us to the ceremony place. Remember that puppeteer brat from before."

"Soooooo… someone followed you" the lightning style master smiled in a way that for anyone would spell bad news. "So great, no? whatever we do, they will follow us. If they found the place of the encounter, a competent tracker would be enough to find the place of the sealing. And they will be there… for their precious Kazekage… I want to see… I want to see them and show them my miracle in red…"

"Stay still, we have something to do after this. Pain was nice enough to give us free time in such an important moment. We shouldn´t waste it" they arrived to the place of the ceremony and the Uchihas left. Itachi wanted to follow them, to find out where his younger brother was, along with the criminals that were teaching him, but to keep his cover had to stay. Meanwhile, the two criminals used Kamui to go somewhere else.

"I was waiting for you" Madara said, getting out of hide behind a three. "I see the life in Akatsuki so much suit you two. The news lately are full of such interesting ways to kill people"

"Well, I guess it is. Do you want to join?" Shinobu asked in a playful way, knowing that Madara was never joining Akatsuki because his face was still too much known for his joining to go unspoken and the members would recognize him. "Where is the kid? I have little time to teach him the fundaments of lightning style."

"Somewhere over there" signalled the younger one, frowning. "By the way, Orochimaru is becoming a problem. He apparently believes that while we are outside of the body, he can seduce Sasuke into giving it to him. Indra is also concerned about his standing out of the line."

"Can´t you deal with him?"

"We want Sasuke to deal with him" he smiled. "consider it a final exam" he pushed himself away from the tree. "And? What do you think of the idea?"

"I love it" and he walked to teach the boy everything he needed to know to kill his current snake teacher.

-In Suna-

"Okay… let´s begin, dattebayo" Naruto was in the operation´s room along with Sakura, who was manipulating water to save Kankuro. The blond was using Ashura´s power to stabilize the body and shut down some of the nerves to immobilize the teen while the operation was done. He wanted to help more, but his healing capabilities couldn´t eliminate substances of the body, only heal injuries or sickness. The medic nin did her job efficiently, extracting the poison from the organs as quickly as she can. "Sakura-chan…"

"You need to polish your healing abilities" she muttered before getting to the poisonous water. He excited the room, letting her work. The blond needed to think. After some moments and a curious funny moment with granny Chiyo and much contemplation, he finally awoke from his deep thinking. It was moment to search for the Kazekage. And they have to do it alone… well, alone with granny Chiyo and some reinforcements form Konoha. They met Gai and his team in the way.

"Are you sure you need to be here?" Neji whispered to Naruto, who shook his head. "Then Sasuke won´t be here? And his other… his either?" another shook. "Okay."

"Scared?"

"No, just worried. Akatsuki is more than enough and those are on a league of their own. I doubt we can efficiently back you up if they are present in that moment" the hyuuga frowned. "Any idea of who might be waiting for us there?"

"Not for now" they advanced and finally arrived at the place of the sealing. Team Gai dispersed to undo the sealing, being bothered by some sort of clones and Kisame before they could undo the barrier. Itachi, for his part, faced with team Kakashi. Naruto fall in the genjutsu, but it was easy to dispel it with the help of Hotaru. He used the water mirror´s jutsu to trap the raven in a genjutsu barrier, avoiding his eyes. "Tell me something, dattebayo" he asked. "What are you trying to achieve?"

"What makes you think I have some ulterior motive other than probe myself?" asked the Uchiha, sending his crows to escape the jutsu.

"I can see evilness and you aren´t a bad person" the blond told, surprising the weasel. He… wasn´t a bad person? Perhaps… just perhaps. As he only wanted to protect Sasuke, who was now being corrupted by evils of the past. "Are you going to tell me?"

"My motives are my own" he answered before continuing the fight. Finally he managed to defeat the Uchiha… the man who the Uchiha´s conscience was using to battle there. They moved on and finally reached the cave, but it was too late for Gaara. Deidara, in a playful mood after his fight with Shinobu, took off with the prisoner, getting all of Naruto´s attention and ire. He used power from the bijuu he was caging in order to follow and defeat him, even if he heard his past lives yelling at him not to do it. His tails became more and more, as his rage made him drag more chakra into his system, searching to destroy the ninja that gave his friend an untimely death. Kakashi also saw the problem, as the Uzumaki lost control of the beast. Kurama just chuckled, his brother was making a show out of this.

"Can you stop, please?" the fox laughed even more.

"Calm down, there is no way I´m losing our daily conversations just to get rid of a little nuisance" he laid on the floor, yawning. "The boy will be alright. See? His teacher is already applying the seal"

"And his friend?"

"Work your magic on him" team Gai just arrived and the armless shinobi tried to blow himself up in an attempt to take them with him. Ashura lowered his gaze at seeing this use of the chakra, even more evil than the normal ninjutsu. "Aren´t you mad with him for losing our brother to Indra´s lackeys?"

"No" the Ootsusuki shook his head. "He did it to protect his village and that I can respect, if not admire. I would have done the same sacrifice to protect you or our people" this effectively shut up the vulpine, making him lower his gaze. "But we have more work in our hands. I guess a rescue mission is in it´s way"

"Rescue Shukaku? For or Father´s sake, that not! We have just been freed of him!" the nine tailed beast made a disgusted face. He and the tanuki were never the ideal brothers… in fact, they were the worst kind of brothers, as they couldn´t stay together in the same place for five minutes without initiating a fight. He would still rescue him, verily, but… perhaps a short rest from his nuisance of an older brother was good. "By the way, I think they had Kokuo and Choumei too. I sensed residues of their chakras there."

"Me too" Ashura answered, remembering his older brother and sister. Kokuo was a serene presence in his life, less mysterious and poetical than Saiken, but equally calm. He used to spend some time with him, running around, something they both loved. Often after their time running, they sat down together in some camp and relaxed under the afternoon sun, savouring the sweets their beetle sister prepared. Choumei was a lady in all the meaning of the world. She was the best at stitching and cooking and knew how to be presentable for every occasions, often taking the place of their somewhat crazy eldest sister Matatabi. Many times in the afternoon she would give him tea and a few threats before teaching him some chakra control, something she was very good at. And now they were prisoners inside a statue. "What do you know about the Gedou Mazou?"

"It is nothing but problems" their conversation was suddenly interrupted when the younger was dragged to the front, Naruto frantically yelling at him to help Gaara. Ashura tried to do his best, using his healing powers like he once did with Kanna´s mother when she was at death´s door. Unfortunately, the boy was already dead, so there was nothing he could do.

"Hold on, boy. Keep doing… what you are doing and let me work too" Chiyo, who arrived with Sakura, got to the front, using some strange jutsu to transfer some kind of energy into the body, somehow reigniting the life functions inside of it. The Ootsutsuki recognized the technique, a life force transferring jutsu.

"Do you understand what that jutsu will do to you?" the old woman nodded and continued doing that. "You will die if you continue" this surprised the entire team, specially Sakura, who wanted to stop her. "You are willing to do this sacrifice for that boy?"

"Yes" she answered, pressing even more. She was at death´s door and she knew it. There was no time to lose. "I put that monster inside of him, this is the least I can do for him… for him to forgive me"

"I see" despite his anger at hearing that woman calling his brother a monster, he didn´t stop in his efforts to save the young Kazekage. Finally, because of their jutsus, they entered to some kind of place along with Chiyo he could only call a place between the realm of death and the one of the living. They stood there, Ashura and the old woman one in front of the other and Naruto between some people in child´s form. "go tend to your friend" instructed him when he saw the child wanted to go towards him. "We finally see each other."

"Who are you?" asked her, recognizing the chakra that helped her to save Gaara´s life.

"I´m the brother of the one you called a monster and caged inside of an innocent" he answered. Her eyes shot open. "Don't fear, I´m not like most my siblings. And they are not what you believe. They are more a product of anger than anything else. You people just don´t understand it."

"Enlighten me"

"We were all born to the same father, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, the Rikkudo Sennin" he explained, his expression sad. "And all of us were raised in the believing that chakra must never be used as a tool for war. Our eldest brother and me destroyed our bodies and, while we still lived inside the bodies of our descendants, we were blind to the true reality. They were forced to see how mankind corrupted our father´s gift turning it into a weapon, so they angered against them" the woman nodded in understanding. She would have done the same in their position. In fact, she just killed Sasori, her own grandson, for corrupting her legacy. "When they declared them just monsters and tools it was the final treason for them."

"I see now… yes, I see" she said, chuckling a bit. "But don´t ask me to apologize to your brother. I did what needed to be done to keep the village safe and I don´t regret it. What I regret is turning Gaara´s life into a living hell and condemning him to feel your obnoxious brother´s anger" she then wondered a little. "Will the Rikkudo Sennin be waiting to punish me at the other side?"

"I don´t know, but I don´t think so. For all that happened, I guess he is very disappointed on us and blames you not for punishing his most problematic son. He would have put all of us in house arrest has he lived to see what a mess we have done."

"Hmmm, true… just like I´m planning to cuff that imp Sasori´s ear for the rest of the eternity on the other side" she chuckled as she began to disappear. "Do me a favour and take care of that boy. He is obvious someone special, probably the only one that can help you with all your problems."

"I will" then he added. "And I will take care of Gaara too"

"Thank you" she looked transparent now. "I will talk to the Rikkudo Sennin on the other side. I will tell him that his sons loved him dearly from this side and that they are working to heal the world. I will tell him… he is not forgotten. And that you love him."

"Thank you" he muttered before she disappeared and he returned to Naruto´s mind. Around him, Suna ninja were cheering because of the Kazekage´s revival. Gaara was fine, just a bit tired and pale. He will need a few days to heal completely and get accustomed to the absence of Shukaku´s chakra. And, while Ashura was sad his brother was captured by the enemy, this probably was for the best. Now he could get a taste of being normal.

-a few days after-

"At least we get a few days to rest" sighed Nobunaga, when they arrived to Konoha. Unfortunately for him, a new mission was waiting for them. Along with a new teammate. One that could only be described as emotionless. Ashura immediately took pity on the boy, sensing how much he suffered in his short life. A new team leader was also there, one that had Hashirama´s cells implanted in his body. "Surprise, surprise"

"Wonder who could have achieved something like that, it´s not very likely for a subject of such experiment to survive" the shodaime was a little bit offended, but at the same time intrigued. And Sai intrigued him too. "This work… he actually did it."

"Your brother´s demented student? Yes, he did" they were talking while walking. Sai insulted Naruto, but they could tell he considered him a threat. And, with time, probably things would change. In the middle of the way, more problems arise, as Sai angered their host and his friend by insulting Sasuke. "Woow, that was putting salt on the wound. No wonder she hit him with all the non-lethal force she had."

"Yes" Yamato materialized a cage in that moment, threatening to lock them all inside of it if they didn´t start behaving like a team. And to reinforce team unity, he booked a room in a hostal with hot springs. Naruto and Sai started bickering again in that place, not ending until they parted with each other. The rest of the day was peaceful… until Hotaru decided to take a midnight bath.

"I think we should talk, dickless" the level headed Senju didn´t react to the taunt. After all, he received worse when growing up. "Danzo-sama told me that there is something strange with you and have to keep you under watch."

"Is that your mission?"

"It is" Sai committed the mistake of getting into the water, which was under a jutsu Hotaru developed when he was a boy and wanted to avoid his bullies of a bunch of brother. It made him feel safer in his own element. He was instantly trapped in the hot water. "Just as I thought. You hide much under that happy façade… yours it´s much better than mine" he made his false smile. "I read books and guides about this, but it doesn´t work."

"Because nothing can fake true emotion, that´s it" they stared at each other for a short time, until the half Nara decided to get out of the water. "I pity you"

"And why?"

"You are a poor boy cursed with his own past, forced to lose what makes you human. And for that, you are a pitiful being" he opened the door, turning a second before he entered. "But that doesn´t mean you can´t change. If I learned something is that powerful being can be turned into pitiful ones and pitiful ones can become human again. Or more, find true happiness."

"That is not for me. I serve Danzo-sama"

"Talk to me again at the end of this mission and tell me if you think the same" the water style master told him stepping inside the changing room. "You will be surprised of how much people can change when they meet the right person."

"I´m no one"

"You are emotionless, it´s different" he grabbed the door, releasing the jutsu on him. "No person remains unchanged, that I can assure you."

-The next morning-

"What are you drawing?" Sakura was with Sai when Naruto saw them. Apparently the ass was a good artist, because the pinkette seemed to actually be enjoying his work. Ashura asked Naruto for permission to do it too and, as he was probably more prone to enjoy art than the blond, he accepted. The Ootsutsuki walked towards the artist, using his chakra to connect with him. he could see his emotions, deeply inside of him. and a shade… something that meant home. A person, a person long gone.

"It´s interesting" Ashura signalled the drawing, putting a hand over the paper. "It´s abstract art, but it transmits exactly what you feel… a deep emptiness because of someone lost before his time" Sai flinched for the first time and Sakura felt confused. He had just shown his first emotion, uncomfortableness. That was a step. "I´m not so good at drawing, but I once knew someone who was" he was talking about Matatabi, who loved to paint. "I felt a connection to her… you surely understand what is like to feel a connection to someone, no?"

"It´s something that was lost to me a long time ago"

"It doesn´t need to be lost forever" he put a hand on the shoulder of the ninja, who was relaxed despite feeling the power beneath that skin. And it was only possible because of the gentleness his chakra emitted. "May you one day recover what was lost to you. Then you will possibly understand what unites us to Sasuke."

"Naruto…"

"He needs our help as much as Sasuke" he told the girl, sighing when he remembered his wayward brother. "And, much I fear, we are closer to saving him than Uchiha Sasuke."

"And why would you save me?" Sai asked.

"Because everyone deserved to be saved"

Hello! I finally moved to the Kazekage arc and the Bridge arc. They met Sai, even the weirdoes inside of Naruto´s mind, changing a bit of history, but not much. will he understand the links between people? change is ahead and will hit him hard, just like in the anime. Will he be saved? Review!


End file.
